


Sex By The Numbers

by MephistosFemaleBrain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistosFemaleBrain/pseuds/MephistosFemaleBrain
Summary: Who's your boss baby?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing this. I love Alpha-Ava, she is so badass. This fic is very much focusing on domination, for some readers, there might be a scene bordering on abuse, just a quick warning. Domination comes in so many variations and in its raw form will always be a walk on a fine line. I'd trust those two that they would never really hurt each other, but I'd rather warn you now. I am not sure yet how this plays out :)
> 
> *Chapter 8*: some scenes have been revised to give a bit more context and reason to what's unfolding and to be a lot truer to Sara's character. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Thank you for all your feedback!

Sara was giddy, her over-ears pumping the beats straight into her brain. Friday, she thought. Finally Friday. She and her crew were meeting up tonight; they would go to MIcks, get wasted and then move on to a club. Sara did not expect to sleep before Sunday evening, at least not sleep sleep. She hadn’t had sex in a whole month, and she really REALLY hoped to find someone hot to take home. Sara closed her laptop with a loud snap, she had finished the report just in time.

She stood up, stretched and shook her legs. While she collected her things, stuffing them into her backpack her feet could not stand still anymore, and she started to shuffle a tiny bit, only for her hips, ass and upper body to join in. Nobody would have called it dancing just yet, but it was clear that she could move and was already tuned into the rhythm of her music.

Sara grabbed her bag, waved goodbye to the empty office and turned on the spot as if she was already on the dance floor. She did a 180-degree turn and was ready to step out of it when she crashed into something tall, that smelled intoxicating.

“Whoops.” was all she could say, holding onto the tall person to keep her balance. Sara steadied herself and pushed herself back up into a standing position. When she looked up, she was fixed by the cold but incredible blue eyes of Ava Sharp, CFO of Palmer Tech Corp.

“Oh.. Uhm. I am so sorry for bumping into you,” Sara mumbled, feeling almost hypnotised by those eyes. Ava did not say anything, but her brows formed a very angry v, and Sara realised with a start that she was still clinging to her. The accountant drew her hands back as if burned, blushed profoundly and cast her eyes to the floor. Wow, that woman was tight she thought randomly. She always looked incredible in her extremely well-fitted suits, and what Sara had felt was a surprisingly muscular body.

Sarah waited for two more seconds if Ava would say anything to her before she tried to escape this rather embarrassing situation. Sara took her bag from the floor and tried to bypass Ava on her left side in a smooth ducking motion when the strap of her bag caught in her chair. What was supposed to be a graceful exit turned out to be a disaster. Sara tripped and stumbled before she fell to the ground, catching herself before hitting her head. on her desk.

Sara groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Could she embarrass herself even more, she thought, before slowly inhaling. When she opened her eyes, Ava was standing over her like a Greek goddess, her face not hiding her annoyance at Sara's clumsy display. Sara's breath hitched audibly as her core reacted rather strongly to the imposing woman towering above her.

“Ahh.. hahaha.. well.” Sara laughed nervously, blushing heavily again. She pushed herself up in one fluid motion and untangled her backpack. She awkwardly moved her headphones to her neck and looked at Ava, who cleared her throat. “Ms Lance, these reports need some rework. I want it back on my desk at 6 am sharp, Monday.” Sara swallowed hard.

“But it is the weekend now, Ms Sharp. How am I gonna get this finished by 6 am Monday? This thing took me a whole week.”

“That is not my problem, Ms Lance. If you had avoided these basic mistakes in the first place, you would not be in this situation.” 

Sara huffed annoyed, staring at Ava defiantly. 

“Excuse me, you have anything to say to me?” Ava growled, taking a step towards Sara, forcing the smaller woman to look up to her. God, she was so hot and intimidating at the same time Sara thought, being captured by Avas' eyes again.

“I..well.. no..I..that..but.,” Sara mumbled incoherently, her brain overridden by her core.

“Ms Lance,” Ava said sternly, “are you not feeling well?”

Sara lost herself in Avas' eyes, and it took her a few seconds before she realised that she was expected to answer. “What? Uh, no. I mean yes, I mean, of course.” Ava huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Monday, at 6 am!” Ava said firmly, nodding her head and leaving Sara standing next to her desk. Sara watched her go, enjoying the view of that perfect ass, the incredibly long legs and a walk that screamed of power and decisiveness.

“What the hell..” Sara mumbled, dropping her bag next to her desk. “Oh god!” she whined, fixing that report with this deadline would mean no weekend at all. 

She groaned and hit her head on the desk. She just lay there for a full minute, feeling rather sorry for herself, contemplating what to do. Finally, she dragged herself up, took out her phone and texted her crew before making her way out of the office. She would go home, grab some essentials needed for pulling overnighters at the office and head straight back in.

Still, she felt very sorry for herself but found her thoughts wandering back to Ava Sharp and how the woman had felt under Sara's hands. Sara puffed out her chest and snorted, Ava Sharp was the highest-ranking exec after Ray Palmer, and Sara was some lowlife consultant, hitting on her boss probably wasn't the best idea when you needed the money and the job to polish your resume.

Sara returned to the office about two hours later, switched on her desk light, took out her cookies, milkshake and her chargers for her phone and headphones. She turned into her favourite playlist, put on the headphones and headed to the kitchen to fix herself a large coffee. Sara moved along the corridors like it was dancefloor, slipping and sliding, locking and popping mixed with intricate shuffle moves. 

She figured she was alone in the building by now, everyone surely having left, so she kept on dancing into the kitchen area, eyes closed and feeling the beat in every cell of her body. When the song changed, Sara danced towards the coffee machine, waiting for a freshly brewed Latte. Sara moved her hips sensually, swaying with the rhythm and treating the device as if it was a hot date dancing with her. When the coffee was made, she grabbed it, turned and WHACK.

“What the fuck!” Sara yelped as the hot coffee spilt over her hand and arm. Sara hissed at the pain, trying to shake as much of the hot liquid of her arm as possible, eyes stinging with tears. A steady hand gripped her just above the burned skin, pulling her to the nearest sink. Sara swore again, trying to keep her footing, realising that she had bumped into Ava again. 

Before she could say a word, Ava had pushed her in front of the sink, opened the cold water tap and forced her arm under the stream. Sara could not breathe. Ava was behind her, reaching around her to hold her arm while her body essentially was flush against Sara's backside. Ava's scent was capturing Sara when she took a deep breath, and it immediately hitched. Sara felt like an incredible force guided her, and before she could stop herself, she leaned back into Ava, trying to increase the friction and let out a small moan. Ava cleared her throat audibly.

“Ms Lance,” she said pointedly, releasing Sara's arm and taking a step back. Sara felt flush with embarrassment. Why did she act like a hormonal teenager around this woman Sara thought, trying to ignore the painful throbbing between her legs.

“Oh, man, I am so sorry. You must think I am the biggest idiot in this office,” she said, not daring to look at Ava. Her behaviour was unacceptable; she hoped Ava would not fire her for it. Ava just looked at her before nodding towards the spilt coffee. 

“Ah, yes. I am on it!” Sara mumbled grabbing some paper towels, kneeling to clean up the coffee. She felt a little humiliated with Ava towering there like a statue, and herself on the floor, but for some reason, the aching in her core only increased.  When all the coffee was cleaned up, she heard Ava leave. Sara blew out her breath and whistled.

“Get a grip, Lance” she scolded herself. She readjusted her headphones, pulled fresh coffee and made her way back to her desk. She sat down, ate a cookie and sighed. “Better get this over with..” She turned into a mellow playlist and started to revise the financial report, sheet per sheet. She worked tirelessly for a couple of hours before she had to stifle a yawn. Sara got up and stretched her legs, shaking out the stiffness in her limps. She spread her arms and heard her back crack satisfyingly before sitting back down, focus on her task.

Ava chuckled to herself. That Lance was one hell of a mess. Ava could tell her first encounter had flustered the woman, and in the kitchen, she had displayed telltale signs of arousal to Ava's proximity. Sara Lance was hot; the way she moved with her music was captivating and intriguing. Her eyes were the most striking feature; blue as a summer sky and so openly displaying her emotions. Ava closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, she could still smell the other woman and the way her lithe body had pressed against her.

A jolt of electricity shot through Ava, and she chuckled again. She was the CFO of the company; she of all people could never go around and fuck some hottie as long as they were here employees. Ava sighed, finished up her task and readied herself to leave. It was already after midnight, but since she lived alone, she did not mind working late. She loved her job and was good at it. She grabbed her bag and coat, switched off the light and closed the door.

When she walked towards the elevator, she saw that the light at Sara's desk was on, but the woman had fallen asleep at her desk. Ava stopped, studying the scene. She felt drawn to Sara somehow and quietly made her way over to her workspace. Sara was sleeping soundly, head resting on her arms, her lips slightly parted. Ava felt goosebumps on her arms. Those lips. Ava shook her head. What should she do, she wondered? Should she wake her and send her home, or leave her. Ava decided to let her sleep; Sara was a grown-up after all and Ava wasn’t a particularly motherly person anyhow. 

She saw that Sara had brought a light woollen blanket currently crammed into her backpack. Ava pulled it out and carefully draped it over the sleeping woman, gently tugging it around her. Sheer impulse led her to stroke Sarahs head with a featherlight touch. AVa pulled her hand back and frowned. “Get a grip, Ava Sharp!” she mumbled while walking into the elevator.

Sara awoke when her watch showed that it was almost 1:00 am. Sara groaned and stretched across her desk, realising that someone had covered her with her blanket. Sara looked around, but the office floor was dark and empty apart from her. Sara yawned, got up and stretched some more. She slowly made her way to the loo before she got herself another coffee. She managed to work two more hours, but when the clock reached, 3 am, she knew she was too tired to continue.

She could not focus anymore and was in danger of making more mistakes, then she would fix. Sara thought about her options, but after checking out the heavy rain outside, she decided to sleep in the office, have a shower in the corporate Gym in the morning and organize some food before revisiting the rest of the report. Sara strolled towards the staff room, her blanket under her arm. She would crash on one of the couches, she had done that before, and it worked for her. 

The staff room was locked for some reason, and Sara frowned. She could sleep on the floor she supposed, but that wasn’t very comfortable. With a hiss, she remembered that Ava Sharp had a beautiful big sofa in her large office. Tomorrow was Saturday, and Ava would surely not be coming in to work. She’d get up early just in case though, Sarah thought. 

She slowly tested Ava's office door and was hit by her smell as soon as she stepped into the room. Sara inhaled deeply. Yep, this was her room for the night. She checked out the couch, collected the cushions on one end before turning up the heating. She was cold and did not want to freeze during the night. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and when she returned, the office was already at a comfortable temperature. Sara took off her pants, shirt and her socks, dropping the clothing on the other end of the couch. She wrapped herself in the blanket and snuggled into the pillows. Sara was gone within 5 minutes, lightly snoring away.

Ava always worked on Saturdays, at least for half a day. She liked getting a headstart on her Mondays or finishing up things that she did not the day before. She was a terrible sleeper anyway and was usually wide awake after 5-6 hours. Today she had been particularly restless and gotten up at 4 am. Groaning in frustration, Ava decided to shower, get dressed, and head to the office, now that she was awake she might as well use the early morning. When Ava entered the accounting floor at 5.30 am, the light at Sara's desk was off, and Ava suspected that the woman had left to sleep at home.

Sara Lance. She liked how that name felt on her tongue; the next thing she thought was how much more she would like to know how the owner of the name would taste on her tongue.

Ava flushed and shook her head, pushing the door to her office open. A wall of warm air met her to her surprise. Ava scanned the room and froze when her eyes hit the couch. A certain blond accountant lay sprawled across her couch; her head rested on a pillow, one arm dangling from the sofa the other on her chest. She must have kicked off the blanket due to the warmth, cause Ava had a perfect view on her toned and muscular legs, the black lace panty and ridiculously toned abs. Ava suppressed a moan. 

This scene was to perfect, she thought, and couldn’t keep staring at the sleeping beauty. Finally, she moved towards her desk, turning down the heating. She decided against waking Sara up, her shocked face should be quite amusing, and Ava wanted to enjoy the view a bit longer. Ava started working, glancing at Sara now and then, soaking in the details. She was beyond aroused but forced herself to focus on her work. The temperature had dropped to a tolerable level when Ava realised that the other woman was shivering in her sleep, her arms now wrapped tightly around herself.

Ava winced and got up, picking up the blanket, spreading it across the woman. A strand of hair was clinging to Sara's lips, and Ava felt the urge to move it. She gently wiped the hair from Sara's face, the gesture more tender then she had planned. Sara hummed at her touch and turned on her side, gripping Ava's hand. Ava froze in place, her heart beating fast. She sat next to Sara on the couch, trying to pry her hand away from her. Before she could get up, however, Sara turned again and nestled herself against Ava's thigh, hugging her and pulling her close.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava wasn’t fond of that whole TLC crap. She was a hard woman, proud to be tough as nails. She liked to dominate in all aspects of life.  Hard, rough sex that drilled down to her basic needs to be in charge and complete control of the other person was her thing.

She stared confused at the blond that used her thighs like Ava was a teddy bear. A small, unintentional smile tugged at her lips. This was cute she had to admit.. adorable really if she was honest with herself. This Lance woman was messing with her.

Ava shook her head, carefully disentangled herself from Sara and went back to her desk. She spared the other woman one last glance, ignoring the strange flutter in the stomach and focusing on her work.

When Sara woke, the room was brightly lit by daylight. She groaned and stretched her limps. The couch had been rather comfy, and she suspected she had slept much longer then she had planned. Sara turned on her back and stretched again, closing her eyes one more time and snuggling into her blanket.

She would use the gyms shower, then head to the coffee shop next door and devour a bagel and a muffin before getting back to that shitty report. Sara sat up and rubbed her face, yawning noisily, totally unaware that Ava was watching her.

“Nice couch, Sharpie. Wonder what else would be nice to do on it..” she said to the empty room, thinking about a naked Ava sprawled across the couch, ready for Sara to cherish her fantastic body.

“It is Sharp, Ms Lance. My name is Sharp!” Ava said cooly.

Sara startled violently and squealed in surprise, turning towards the voice. Ava was barely able to contain her angry expression; she was laughing so hard inside herself at the look of pure horror on Sara's face. Sara's eyes were wide in shock, her mouth forming a small o, hands shaking badly and Ava could not stop herself from thinking how beautiful her face must look during an orgasm.

“I.. sorry, I.. it was late, so..I.. your office… other room, common room locked and.. I .. raining so badly.” Sara scrambled for words, desperately trying to explain this fucked up situation, her hands fidgeting wildly and her eyes darting from left to right in a frantic pace.

“Ms Lance, you are one of our best graduates. I am sure you have not lost your ability to speak in coherent sentences overnight?” Ava said sternly, her brows meeting in the middle.

Sara paled, and for a second Ava thought she might pass out. “I am so sorry, Ms Sharp. I shall leave now!” Sara said, averting her gaze and awkwardly wrapping herself in the blanket. She got up and scrambled towards her discarded clothing, trying to hurry out of the office as fast as she could, but her foot stepped on the blanket that was way too long to function as a skirt for someone the size of Sara. She tried to catch herself with the other foot but had no chance to prevent her fall. She hit the floor, finding herself on her stomach.

The cursed blanket had come undone during the fall and Ava was staring with delight on one of the most excellent pieces of ass she had seen in a long time. Ava felt herself getting wet in an instant.

“Ms Lance, are you alive?” Ava asked in a deliberately sarcastic sound.

“I am ok,” Sara mumbled, her face buried into her clothing. Why the hell was she so damn clumsy she wondered. She felt too embarrassed for a few seconds to even move before the cold air on her backside made her realise that she must present quite a sight.

She groaned in utter frustration and blushed so hard that ears shone like signalling lamps.

“Ms Lance, I advice you to collect yourself and get back to that report?” Ava asked bored, desperately trying not to burst out laughing. Saras groaning and embarrassment were rather cute she thought, before scolding herself immediately. Ava Sharp never found woman cute.

“Yes, Ms Sharp,” Sara mumbled, scrambling to her feet giving Ava another unintentional chance to appreciate her backside before finally leaving and closing the door. Ava counted to thirty in her head, wanting to make sure Sara was out of earshot before she burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard that tears started to run down her cheeks, and she had to hold her stomach that was already hurting from laughter.

Sara was angry. This must have been the most humiliating 24 hours in her life she decided. Why was she such an idiot? She shook her head before grabbing her backpack. She had brought shower stuff, and some work out gear, always needing to loosen up once a day especially when she had to do mentally challenging tasks.

She grumped and made her way to the companies gym, desperate to let out some of the frustration boiling in her. She couldn’t believe she had said what she had said in front of Ava Sharp. The thought alone made her flush again.

Sara connected her phone to the speaker system and started to move with the beats. It took her longer than usual to get lost in the rhythm of her music, but once she did, she was all flow, forgetting everything around her.

“Ms Sharp”, the security guard snarled, “we have someone in the Gym. Would you like us to check? We only had you checking into the system this morning.” “No thank you Mr Strides, I think it is one of our accountants who stayed overnight. I will check myself.” “Ok, thank you, Madam. Have a nice day.” “Yes, you too, thank you,” Ava replied and stretched her upper body.

She had been absorbed in her work since Sara left, staring at her spreadsheets and numbers for 2 hours straight. She could do with a break, and she looked forward to flustering Sara Lance again - she was the only person in the office and therefore must be the person in the gym.  Ava opened the door to the gym and was hit by the beats immediately. Sara wasn’t in the weight room, so Ava made her way to the studio, separated by a glass wall from the rest of the weight room.

When she saw Sara, her breath hitched, and her hand unconsciously clutched her heart. Sara was a sight to behold. Sara was moving so fluidly and with such a powerful precision that Ava wasn’t sure if she saw someone dancing or performing a martial arts display.

Sara was sweating profoundly, her tights showing off her muscular legs while her Sports bra left no room for imagination. The way her muscles worked under her glistening skin made Ava's mouth water, her arousal flaring up so hard she had to suppress a moan. Sara's face looked stunning, peaceful yet concentrated. Her eyes closed, just flowing with the changing rhythm of the beat.

Ava did not know how long she had been staring; she felt like she was under a spell or something, when Sara stopped moving, breathing hard, her chest heaving in rapid motion. Ava gulped audibly. If there was one thing Ava was sure off right now, it was that Sara Lance was made to be fucked by Ava.

Sara took in big gulps of air, she had been going non-stop for over an hour and finally felt herself relax. She rolled her head, enjoying how tired her body felt. She opened her eyes, turning towards the speakers to unplug her phone when she saw Ava Sharp staring at her, expression unreadable but rigid as a tree. Sara stopped and looked at her, unsure if she should acknowledge Ava's presence somehow. She gave a shy wave at the CFO. Ava blinked at that, turned and left.

“Jesus…”Sara groaned, she couldn’t do anything right apparently.

Sara made her way into the kitchen after she had showered, enjoying the warm water on her sore muscles, ready for a large coffee. She had decided against muffins and bagels but would order a pizza to brighten up her day.

She placed her cup under the machine, greeted with a flashing message that the grinder had run out of beans. Sara huffed. She turned towards the overly large cupboard that the held cups and stuff but also the additional packages of espresso beans.

She opened the top half of the cupboard and tried to reach one of the packages, but it was too high. Sara stretched and tried to get to the beans with a small jump unsuccessfully.

“Damn this shit,” she swore to turn to look for anything that would help. She took one of the chairs, jumped on it but was still not able to reach the top shelf. What was the last package of beans must have been pushed so far back that she could only grace it with her fingertips.

Sara growled, readjusting the chair in a way that she could now pushup with one food from the back of the chair, giving her added hight. She was balancing with the other food, trying not to topple over.

“I am sure this is against all of our safety regulations.” a dry voice behind her said and Sara startled, losing her balance before finally falling backwards with a yelp. She landed in the surprisingly strong arms of Ava Sharp, the smell of the CFO immediately hitting her like a drug.

Sara turned into the other woman in one swift motion, eyes fluttering shut, her face tilted towards her, lips seeking for contact, hands clutching Ava's and arms her body pressing into the CFO pushing her against the door.  Sara ran her lips along Ava's neck, planting soft kisses and inhaling her smell deeply.

Ava was surprised by Sara's boldness for a few seconds, her brain fogged by the feeling of soft lips on her neck before she could react. With one rough motion, she flipped position, pinning Sara's hands roughly against the wall.

Sara's eyes opened wide, holding Ava's gaze. She moaned loudly when Ava used the rest of her body to press against Sara.

Ava saw no fear or embarrassment in Sara's face this time; she only saw evident want flashing back at her. She immediately knew that Sara Lance was hers for the taking now, and Ava had to use every inch of self-control she possed not to go for it. Instead, she held Sara's gaze, noting the frantic heart rate and uneven breathing before lowering her head and whispering in the other woman's ear: “Playing with fire will get you burned, Ms Lance.” She ran her lips along Sara's neck, savouring the smell of the accountant.

Sara moaned again, louder this time making Ava involuntarily shift her hips forward,  forcing the accounts legs to spread further who in turn ground her core against Ava's thigh. Ava's breath hitched, Sara had closed her eyes and was panting heavily, desperately trying to increase the friction with Ava's leg.

Ava pushed herself of the other woman, straightening herself taking a big breath.  She watched Sara come back to herself; cheeks flushed, eyes full of emotion and need for Ava. "God, she was stunning", Ava thought, a strange warmth spreading through her.

Ava cleared her throat. “Ms Lance - I suggest you leave now. The report is no longer a priority.” Sara looked like she was in a trance when she looked at Ava and nodded. She did not even answer, leaving the kitchen rather slowly as if being held back by an irresistible force.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara walked home with her heads in the clouds. Avas smell lingering in her nostrils, the feeling of being controlled by the powerful woman making her knees wobble. The side of her neck where Ava's lips had met her skin were still tingling. Finally home, she jumped straight into her shower trying to wash away some of her desire.

The hot water soothed her aching muscles, and Sara enjoyed the sensation of hot droplets hitting her skin, making a cooling path down her skin. Ava was so fucking hot, she thought. Just thinking about her, the way she could command a room with a few words, how strong she was… Sara groaned as her core pulsed with constant ache.

Sara moaned, imagining Ava's naked body, how she would taste and feel under Sara's mouth and hands. She imagined Ava's soft lips worshipping her body, her hand now rubbing her clit in soft circles while the other was gently squeezing her breasts and nipples. Sara was so wet and riled up that it only took a minute before an orgasm washed over her.

Ava enjoyed the quiet of the office, finally finishing up for the day. She leaned back in her chair, allowing herself to let her mind wander. Sara was all she could think about, the feeling of the fit frame flush against her body, the look of utter want inviting her to fuck the woman to hell and back, the way she had moved to the music… Ava hummed with wonder.

She also remembered how soft Sara's lips had felt on her skin, how tender the gesture had been in spite of the raw need Sara displayed. Just thinking about it made the tingling warmth from before reappearing.

Ava shook her head; she hated tenderness. She never wanted to cuddle or worse be cuddled — she hatted affection towards her. Aggression, want and need - that she could take, that she craved but please none of the vanilla bullshit women so often required.

She huffed. It had been a rather long, amusing and confusing day and she was in desperate need for a good old fashion hook up, her clit burning with desire.

Ava went for her usual 10-mile run, exhausting herself with sprints in between before using an outdoor gym in the park to go through her pull-up and dips routine. After she had showered, she ordered a large pizza and called her best friend, Zari. “Hi Zar, wanna go on a binge tonight?” ”Sure boss, where do you want to go?” “ How about Micks?”

“Great idea, let me ask the others if they wanna join in the fun.” “Perfekt let's meet around 10 pm. I am in the mood for some serious escalation with you guys!” “Sounds perfect!” Ava could hear Zari smile through the phone.

Ava enjoyed a few shots of her best whiskey with the pizza, before getting ready for a decent booze night with her best friends. They all referred to her as ‘Boss’ since she had climbed the corporate letter almost all the way. Ava didn’t mind. However, she was very proud of her career and accomplishments.

Ava jumped into a cap at quarter to ten, arriving at Mick's only 10 minutes late. She made her way past some smoking college kids and joined her friends in the usual corner of the bar. It was half empty still, but Ava knew that on a Saturday evening the place would be packed later on.

Sara was restless. She tried to watch her favourite show, but she was buzzing so badly inside that she decided to hit the town. She quickly texted Amaya who was like a sister to her, knowing already that Maya wouldn’t let her down and join in the fun.

They met at 11 pm and headed towards a small bar/club that had been recommended to Amaya. Sara was excited, she really needed to pick someone up tonight, but she also wanted to drink herself senseless and dance as long as possible.

When they entered, the place was already crowded, beats pumping in a steady rhythm. Sara immediately veered towards the dance floor, closing her eyes letting her muscles tune into the beats. Amaya laughed and made her way to the bar, fighting for attention.

She returned ten minutes later with two double shots and two beers, signalling Sara. Her friend was beaming and already the star on the floor. Amaya smiled at her fondly; she loved her like a little sister.

”Come on you dork; I spend a fortune on the whisky!” Sara shuffle stepped towards her, necking the beer in one go, following straight up with the double shot. “Sara, take it easy!” Amaya laughed. “No, no, no, no! None of that sensible nonsense Maya. Not after the day I had.”

“Well, Sara, I think you did enjoy those encounters more then you admitted..” Sara rolled her eyes. “Maya, please no Ava Sharp talk now!” Amay winked. “Sara Lance, are you lusting after you boss..” Sara groaned, grabbed the bottles and glasses and went for round number two.

Ava was having a blast telling her friends about Sara Lance. Nate and Zari made suggestive comments; they knew how straight forward Ava was when it came to woman and sex. Only Nora looked at her curiously, noting the slight blush on Ava's cheeks and how eyes seemed softer somehow.

“So, this Sara. She is not just prey is she?” she asked bluntly. Ava choked on her beer and laughed. “Ah come on Nor, you know I don't date - I just fuck.” "Yes, yes Ava.. you juuust fuck!” Nor said mockingly.

Amaya stopped drinking after the fourth round; she knew Sara well enough to know that she would probably go beyond good and evil tonight and Amaya wanted to prepare for this. Sara was already quite drunk but still managed to outperform anyone on the floor.

She was grinding and bumping, flirting with every girl in her vicinity and having an absolute blast. Amaya watched with growing concern that a group of dudes seemed to have an issue with her chatting up the woman.

Zari came back from the dancefloor, huffing slightly. “Man, this chick. I am telling you, she is so drunk but god damn. She is so hot even I am getting wet. She moves…” Zari trailed off. Nate and Ava looked up. “She hot?” Nate asked hopefully. “Aaaan she is chatting up every girl she can find..” Nates face fell. “Always a catch.”

Before anybody could do anything, a roar went through the crowd joined by the shattering of glass and wood. “Fight, fight, fight!” the crowd was screaming. “Seriously!” Ava frowned when suddenly the crowd parted, and a guy came stumbling backwards, holding his bleeding nose.

“You bitch!” he screamed in rage, but before he could make another move a blond woman in tight black leather pants, and simpled white tanktop send him flying with a kick.

Ava and her friends jumped backwards as the dude came flying into their table. Ava could not believe her eyes. Sara Lance was standing there like a tiny superhero, smiling victoriously yet also swaying dangerously. She was drunk as hell, but Ava would be damned if this wasn’t sexy as fuck. “Everyone, this is Sara Lance,” she said dryly.

Her friends were in awe, before bursting out with laughter. Zari whistled through her teeth. “She is the girl I was talking about - damn you Ava.., this tiny wonder woman is just butter in your hands? Seriously?” Ava nodded. “Yep, just like butter..”

Sara had not seen Ava standing there, still focused on the dude who was out cold. She turned to return to her beer and Amaya, but before she could take a single step, another guy smashed his bottle in her face.

Sara stumbled backwards, trying to keep her footing. She did not feel any pain, but something warm was running into her eye. Sara wanted to wipe it away but to no avail. When she pulled her hand away her foggy brain realised it was covered in blood. “Uhh..” was all she managed to say before she toppled over.

Ava saw the attacker as if in slow motion but before she could warn Sara he had already smashed the bottle in her face and her accountant stumbled backwards.

Ava immediately saw the blood seeping from a rather large wound across Sara's forehead and tried to reach her in time. She missed the blacked out woman by a second, watching her crash to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava closed the distance between her and the accountant when another woman pushed her away and knelt next to Sara. "Lance you fucking idiot! Laaance, god damn it..." shaking her gently. Sara groaned and jerked her head up. "Oh my god, Sara!" Amaya breathed with relief. "Why do you ALWAYS find trouble." Sara tried to grin but could only grimace. Ava watched the encounter with interest, wondering if that beautiful woman was Lances girlfriend or just a friend.

The dude who had used the bottle against Sara stood panting and advanced menacingly. "Fucking dyke," he snarled. "I'll show you how a real man handles things." "Leave her alone!" Amaya cried, cradling Sara defensively. The man kicked at Sara's leg hard, making the injured woman yelp in surprise. Sara tried to struggle free from Amaya's grip, ready to jump back into the fight.

"Come here then you stupid fuckface.." she growled trying to push up from the ground. The man looked like he was ready to strike when two long legs suddenly appeared in Sara's vision, each foot standing on one side of Sara.

Sara's breath hitched, she could only see the back of the woman, but she knew immediately who it was. Back straight, shoulders wide in her rather well-fitted leather jacket, narrow waist and a perfect ass in tight, black jeans. Her hair was flowing in thick waves over her shoulders. "Ava.," she whispered making Amaya give her a curious look. The man stared at Ava, not sure what to make of this new foe.

Ava crossed her arms before her chest and looked like an ancient Amazon queen standing above a fallen foe or some large prey hunter posing with his kill. Her eyes fixed the drunken man, she stood tall and erect and to everyone, it seemed like she was radiating with power and authority. Zari chuckled behind her, nudging Nate. "Watch it, that girl is hers and she'll mark her territory soon!" Nate nodded and grinned. "Why don't you just leave it, pal?" Ava asked icily. "Or what..?" the man asked daringly, but Ava could already detect a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Or I will make you," Ava said calmly, her hands now dropping to her side. Sara could see her tense, like a big cat ready to spring her prey. "What is this place? The new dyke kingdom or what?" the man asked nobody in particular, trying to defuse the situation. "Just leave," Ava commanded. "Alright, alright.," he said holding up his hands before turning to join his friends.

Sara was still dazed, and she could only see with one eye, but she suddenly had the feeling that she was in the presence of an otherworldly being, some demigod or superhero or whatever you wanted to call her. Ava seemed ethereal, and this display of calm, collected power to protect her was by far the sexiest thing she had ever witness. Her mouth hung open, and when Ava stepped back over her to look at her, Saras whole conscious being seemed to be consumed by Ava.

Ava held Sara's gaze, the accountants face bloodied, a large bruise forming around the cut already but what caught her attention were Sara's blue eyes. Ava could see everything in them and could not look away. It was like only her and Sara existed for a moment. "Sara.," Amaya said, gently nudging her friend. She could almost physically feel the connection between the two women, but Sara needed to go to the ER soon. Sara blinked slowly, her heart beating at a frantic pace. "Sara we need to go to the ER, come on let's go!" Amay said firmly, pushing and pulling Sara to her feet. When Sara stood she swayed badly but before she lost her footing Ava's hand shot out, fixed around Sara's biceps and helped her steady herself before letting her stand on her own

Sara couldn't say anything, still glued to Avas eyes. "Sara." Amaya shook her, chuckling hard. Sara finally broke the eye contact and looked at Amaya. It was if a spell had been broken, she suddenly felt the blood sting in her eye, felt the pain of the hit and the cut while her head was spinning from the alcohol. 

Amaya looked at Ava and had to admit that the woman was something else. She was obviously hit, but so much more then just looks. She was confidence on legs Amaya thought. No wonder her hot-headed friend fell for her so hard.

"Thank you, Ms Sharp, for helping this muppet here." Ava snorted and modded. "You need a hand? Let me call you a cap or shall we get an ambulance?" "Na, I think a cap would be fine. Thank you very much again." Ava nodded and escorted the two outside, hailing a cap and prepaying the fare to the next ER.

"Take care, Ms Lance." Ava nodded, linkering her eyes a few extra seconds on Sara who couldn't say anything and simply nodded.

The cut was deep and needed 15 stitches, running almost vertical from the middle of her forehead through her brow and continued below her eye. She had been fortunate the bottle hadn't injured her eye, but she would still have to live with a prominent scar. 

Amaya fussed over her, trying to cheer her up but Sara felt like shit. Her head was hurting, she was tired and starting to have a rather hefty hangover. "Maaaaya, would you please stop. I am not dying you know!" she groaned. Amaya laughed, "well not today anyway but you look like shit!"

The two women were home by 4 am and Amaya tugged Sara in, crashing on Lance's couch. When they woke it was already noon and Sara was complaining heftily that she needed food. "Fine, fine. You are a nuisance!" Amaya huffed. "Let's get some brekkie then!" Sara smiled at her, popping a pain killer and trying to fix herself to go outside. Her face was a real mess, the left side is swollen and plastered with heavy band-aids. Dried blood stuck to her skin and hair. It took her half an hour to make herself presentable, she still looked like a train wreck but she felt refreshed and clean.

“Maya lets role,” she said lightly. Amaya looked at her friend and shook her head. “You are a handful, Sara Lance.” “Yep, that's why you love me so much.” Sara grinned, placing a wet kiss on Amaya's cheek.”Gross!” Amaya shouted, but couldn’t help smile. Sara was such a bundle of joy and sometimes more a puppy then the badass renegade she had in her, threatening to break out at any moment.

The two women headed to their favourite chicken n’ waffle place where Sara ordered an obscene amount of food.  Amaya watched her incredulously stuffing her face. “Lance, you’ll die of clocked arteries or something soon..” “Na. I won..” Sara managed to say, mouth full with an overly large piece of pancake.

“So. Ava Sharp, hm?” Amaya said suddenly, grinning devilishly as Sara choked on her food. “She sure is a sight for sore eyes. That display she put on the show yesterday, it even made me wet!” Amaya said musingly and Sara choked even hard. “MAYA!” she managed to growl after a few more minutes of coughing and gasping for air. 

“What's the plan then, Lanci?” “Plan for what?” “How are you gonna get in her pants?” “There is no plan”, Sara huffed. “She is my boss you know.” “Aaaaand…?” Amaya said, coking an eyebrow. “Whaddaya mean WHAT?” Sara asked annoyed. “Well Lanci, that's a reason but not an obstacle for one Sara Lance normally.” 

“Well…” Sara snorted. Both women looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They spend the rest of their meal in comfortable silence.

Sara got up to use the restroom and Amaya was looking at passers-by through the window when a black supersport motorbike pulled up and a woman with rather long legs, clad in a leather racing suit got off the bike. 

Amaya's eyes went wide when the woman took off her helmet and shook her hair. “Wow.” was all she could say, watching Ava Sharp entering the waffle joint. She looked incredibly badass Amaya though, already giddy with excitement. Surely Sara would be back soon, running into her crush again. Amaya smiled to herself.

The weather was rather nice, and Ava was so restless that she decided to go for a cruise and get some take away later. She loved to ride her bike, the hum of the motor between her legs, the instant and very raw reaction to pulling the gas were almost like fucking a gorgeous woman Ava always thought.

She cruised for a few hours, her mind going back to Sara all the time. She had looked incredible when she took out that guy. The way she had been mesmerized by Ava, how she could not take her eyes off her. Ava chuckled. She really would be an easy score by now but unfortunately, she was still an employee.

When Ava felt hungry, she pulled up at a waffle house, deciding against a take out. She ordered her usual and made for the restroom expecting her food to be ready when she came back.

Ava opened the door and when she glanced towards the sink she couldn’t believe what she saw. Sara Lance of all people, washing her hands. Ava stopped in her tracks and watched her for a second, before stepping into her space like a dog being drawn to a bone. Her brain just seemed to stop working around Sara Lance, her core taking over.

Sara heard the door open but did not bother to look up, she had found some dried blood under her nails and planned to scrub it off before returning. She was hit by Ava's scent completely unprepared and felt like someone had pushed an overdose of some drug straight into her brain, only this time Ava's scent was mixed with the harsh smell of high-quality leather. 

The CFO had stepped into her space, her hips pressed against Sara's butt, pushing the other woman into the sink. Ava's hands were placed on the sink next to Sara and it felt like she was spooning her standing up.

Sara's breath hitched, leaning into the touch, eyelids already fluttering shut. “Ava…” she managed to whisper.

Ava spooned the other woman, pressing into her. She ran her lips along Sara's neck without actually touching her, inhaling her scent and humming into her ear, making Sara flush and moan, pressing back harder into Ava. Sara tried to turn but Ava held her in place. 

“Ms Lance, what a surprise..”, she said cooly, her desire masked perfectly. Sara moaned louder, eyes closed, trying to grind into her boss. Ava loved the look of bliss and desire on Sara's face. Ava's hands left the sink, her left hand running slowly up and down Sara's ridiculous abs while her right hand moved towards Sara's core. 

Sara felt like Ava's hands and lips were everywhere and could not help but moan loudly every time Ava moved her hands. She felt like she had been bombed out of time and space, her clit throbbing that it hurt. She placed her hands over Avas, trying to guide one towards her clit and the other towards her hard nipples, moaning loudly, grinding faster against Ava.

When Sara placed her hands on Avas, trying to guide them to the places she needed them Ava had to suppress a moan. Lances hands were so soft and tender, yet strong and with purpose.  Ava normally dominated every move during sex, she knew she was very talented in that department and usually had her woman come quicker then they could say her name. 

 

 

This felt different however.. it felt.. nice? Ava frowned at herself, shaking her head. What the hell was she doing, this was her employee for goodness sake she thought, breaking the contact and stepping away from Sara.

Suddenly Ava stepped back, making Sara gasp at the loss of contact. “Have a nice day, Ms Lance,” Ava nodded enjoying the look of shock, want and sadness displaying in Sara's eyes that stared back at her through the mirror. 

Sara swallowed hard and left the restroom to rejoin Amaya. Her friend knew immediately that the two had met, Sara looked totally dishevelled and flustered. “I take it you met her?” Sara only nodded, unable to regain her composure yet. 

She kept staring at the door of the restroom.  When Ava left the rest room, Sara's eyes went wide. She looked incredible in her biker attire. Ava did not acknowledge Sara's presence while Sara could not help but follow her with her eyes.

Ava ignored the account pointedly but could feel Sara's eyes following her every move. Ava sighed. She probably was not only a gorgeous but quite entertaining fuck. The CFO took her tray and made for a table that would allow her to connect with Saraseyes if she would choose to do so.

Ava focussed on her food, texting zari in between bites. When She was done, she looked up and could see that Sara was looking at her like a deer in headlights. Ava felt a strong longing in her that wasn’t her usual let's go fuck you think. She swallowed, giving the accountant a barely visible nod. Sara smiled hesitantly. Ava got up, passed the two woman without a word and jumped on her bike taking off in a smooth motion.

“Sara? EARTH TO SARA LANCE!” Amaya mocked her friend. She had never seen Sara like this. The woman was a chick magnet and always scored but had not been in any relationship since Amaya knew her. Sara always said she wasn’t made for love, she needed to be free and wild, basically fucking whenever and whoever she fancied. This, however, seemed like a totally different ball game.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was on sick leave for a full week already, and Ava became somewhat restless. Sure, it was good that she had a chance to cool down a bit, she had come very close to crossing a border in that silly waffle house. It worried Ava, she had to exercise more control, but Sara Lance seemed to put Avas sex drive in autopilot. Ava groaned in frustration.

Sara was bored. She loved being off work, but being off sick and legally and technically banned from doing ANYTHING that was fun was just boredom in its purest form. Her scar was healing well; it started to itch,  the swelling had gone down considerably while the bruise had turned into a sickly yellow. She was going back to work once the stitches were out, she was scheduled for this the following Wednesday.

Sara wasn’t JUST bored, she admitted to herself. She was desperate to see Ava again, yet she also knew that Ava was actually off limits if she wanted to remain an accountant at Palmer Tech. She couldn’t help it though, something about Ava turned her into a willing puppet, following the other woman's lead.

When Sara returned to work on Thursday, she felt giddy. She scolded herself; she would probably not even see Ava. She never did, well that's was wrong she saw her, yes, but she never really had any encounters with her until two weeks ago.

Nevertheless, Sara made sure she looked good. She was pleased with her mirror, the scar was still slightly red, but the Doctor had done an excellent job otherwise. It was only a fine line, that wouldn’t be too obvious once it had completely healed.

Sara wasn’t sure how to feel about the scar; she was hot and good looking -she knew that. Her face was still pretty, but the injury wasn’t an accessory she would have chosen freely. She huffed, well, she told herself. It makes me look daring and dashing; I think I will like it.

Ava knew that Sara would return to work today, and she felt uncommonly excited. Whatever this was, it had to stop, Ava decided. She would avoid her at all cost and see if she could transfer Sara to another department in due time. Ava loved her job too much too risk it for some hot chick - ver hot chick admittedly - but still just a chick. She could fuck whenever she wanted, Ava thought, never having trouble hitting it with the ladies. 

Ava loved every bit about herself, some people thought her arrogant because of that, but her friends knew that it was the exact opposite. Ava was quietly confident and a very hard worker. She had proven to herself time and time again, that she was worth every inch of self-love she felt.

She had a body most woman would die for, she was also brilliant, an academic overachiever and at this point in her career loaded with cash. And, to be frank, she was probably one of the Top 5 executives in the US. How could she not be proud of herself? She had wonderful friends, decent human beings and that surely was a sign that AVa wasn’t a bad person herself. She was the complete package, simple as that. Well… just that relationship thing had never been hers. She wasn’t a woman for a long-term, monogamous relationship.

Sara sat at her desk, hoping for a sign of Ava but she had no such luck. The day dragged liked chewing gum sticking to an old boot. Sara was distracted, and her work suffered. She had to go back over her files again and again, and by the time she was satisfied with her work, it was already 8 pm. She was alone in the office. Sara huffed, snapped her Laptop close and stuffed her things into her backpack. She was disappointed and strangely hurt that the other woman had made no attempts whatsoever to see her.

It was maddening really, Sara used to be the heartbreaker. She was the one that never grew attached and no this mess.. she felt helpless in a way, not sure how to deal with this jambalaya of emotions and how to tread this unknown territory.

Sara made her way to the restroom before she would leave and probably ask Amaya for a pizza date. She did not want to be alone tonight; she felt way to messy inside to be alone with herself.

Sara saw that there was still light in Avas office down the hall and her feet did not stop at the restroom but pushed her past it to Ava's office door. Sara was breathing hard as if she had sprinted up a flight of stairs, her heart was racing, and her palms were sweaty.

Should she knock and enter? Should she enter AT ALL? Ava had made her point by blanking her today, should she respect that? Sara was still fighting with herself when her body went in autopilot mode.

Ava heard a knock and looked up frowning. “Yes,” she said brusquely. The door opened slowly and in came Sara Lance. Eyes downcast, hands fidgeting like out of control monkeys in front of her stomach. It looked like her feet were leading her while her brain was trying to keep her out of Avas office.

Ava watched in utter fascination as Sara made her way to Ava's desk, around it, finally stepping in front of her. The smaller woman was breathing hard, and Ava could see a thin layer of sweat on her brow. Finally, Sara met Ava's glance, who was immediately captivated by this oh so wonderfully blue and open eyes.

“I...well..I..I..needed, that is I mean.. I.” Sara mumbled, her brain not helping her at all.

“You needed what exactly, Ms Lance?” Ava said, deliberately icy. Sara flushed, and for second Ava thought she would turn and flee her office. Then, determination flashed through her eyes and with another step, Sara closed the distance to Ava.

Before the other woman could react, Sara had straddled her lap and was cupping Avas face in her hands, thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. Sara never broke eye contact when her lips finally met Avas, but as soon as she tasted those beautiful lips her eyes fluttered closed, and she moaned, her hips grinding into Ava.

Ava was too surprised to act, and by the time she had processed what was happening, Sara was caressing her and kissing her and grinding her clit into her. Desire welled up in Ava like a volcano, and in one swift motion, she stood up carrying Sara with her before firmly planting the other woman on her back on Ava's desk. Sara's legs still wrapped around Ava's hips, but the kiss suddenly broke, and Sara groaned at the loss of contact.

Sara gulped when she saw the heat radiating from Avas' eyes, she looked almost feral, and goosebumps were running over Sara's skin.

Ava pinned Sara's hands behind her back with her left hand, leaning into the woman while the other closed around Sara's throat, squeezing her airways.

“What on earth do you think you are doing, Ms Lance? This is not a game. I am not what you think I am; I am no material for a young girls crush!” Sara looked at her; her breath came now somewhat laboured due to Ava essentially chocking her. Fuck this shit she needed her now; she had never had been this aroused. She wanted to be fucked and dominated by this incredible woman who looked like a wolf ready to strike its prey.

“Fuck me..please!” she whispered huskily, grinding her hips into Ava desperately trying to increase the friction.

Ava had to use all her self discipline not just to rip the clothes of Sara. The woman looked so perfect on Ava's desk, she thought, accepting the other woman's domination freely. She saw no worry in Sara's eyes when she squeezed her throat, only want and desperation. Ava did not know if her willpower would be enough in this situation when Sara was offering herself to Ava so openly.

When Sara asked Ava to fuck her, something snapped in her and she lost control. She crashed her lips on Sara, engaging her in a deep, ferocious kiss making the other woman moan in her mouth. Ava let go of Sara's hands and throat and unbuttoned Sara's shirt while kissing and biting along her neck.

Sara moaned and squirmed under Ava, wanting to be closer to the other woman but Ava pushed her back, forcing her bra up, stopping for a few seconds to appreciate Sara's firm breast and these ridiculous abs that moved in a rhythm that Ava would soon enough match with her tongue.

Sara moaned and tugged at Ava's shirt, begging with her eyes for Ava to continue. Ava lost herself in Sara's blue eyes before attacking her bare skin. She liked along her neck, tasted her flesh and finally took her nipples into her mouth. She played with them, sucking and biting thoroughly enjoying the noises and small screams of pleasure from Sara. The smaller woman's hands fidgeted with her pants desperate to feel Ava's hands on her clit. Ava meanwhile kissed and licked her way over Sara's stomach, running her teeth roughly of her skin.

Sara was in heaven, sure Ava was rough and not at all gentle or tender with her, yet Sara was melting under her hands. This was what she had dreamed about ever since she had first run into Ava Sharp, and it felt incredible. Sara was already so close to coming, and Ava had not even touched her core yet.

Ava smelled Sara's arousal and was about to rip off her pants when her phone rang, and Zaris name flashed on her screen.

It was almost like someone had rung an alarm bell. Ava straightened in an instant and stepped away from Sara who was trying to keep her close with outstretched hands.

“Get out now,” Ava said coldly, desperately trying to regain control and hide her desire from her voice. “Ava.. please. I need..,” Sara started, sitting up and trying to pull Ava back into her.

“You need to leave, Sara. Get out now!” Hurt, anger and confusion flashed over Sara's face, her eyes showing a vulnerability that made Ava's heart jump.

Ava turned away from her; she could not look at her any longer. This wasn’t right. Ava heard Sara dress before she said “Ava, I.. “ “Out NOW. This conversation is over Ms Lance.” She heard something that sounds like a sniffle, and guilt washed over her. Well, she had to take charge here and do the right thing - for both of them. She wasn't what Sara was looking for, and this would seriously jeopardise everything Ava had accomplished at Palmer Tech.

When Sara had closed the door behind her, tears were running freely. She hated it, every last bit. She texted Amaya, took her backpack and went home as fast as possible.

“You have it real bad, Sara,” Amaya said tenderly, holding Sara who was sobbing into her chest. “Who would have guessed that the Lancinator could fall for another woman?” Amaya chuckled.

“I am not in LOVE, Maya. I feel humiliated. I asked her to fuck me for god's sake. Like I am a sex toy or something. And she refused.. she refused me!” “Well, technically not at first. She just stopped something that could have spiralled out of control..”, Amaya said, kissing Sara on the top of her head. “I need a drink!” “Nope Sara, not again. We will stay here; you can have pizza and a movie!”

Ava made the necessary arrangements the next morning, her body was still very much on fire, and she had not slept at all. This was dangerous, and Ava did not like it one bit. Of course, she wanted to fuck that girl desperately, yet this kind of emotional upheaval and that strange spell she seemed to be under when Sara was in her vicinity was not right.

Sara was transferred to another floor a week later and was heartbroken. This was it then, Sara thought. Ava had simply cuter her away, dumped her, gotten rid of her or however the hell one wanted to call it. 

We were never a couple, Sara reminded herself, but she knew that Ava felt this strange and intense connection. She knew she got under Avas skin just as much as Ava got under hers. The other woman had decided to end any involvement with her and it stung badly.

Ava sighed, running her hands through her hair. It was for the best she told herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Amaya was worried about Sara. Ever since Ava had her transferred she was basically on a rampant. She barely slept these days, fluidly moving between work, bars and clubs. She hooked up with the woman like they were candy nowadays, yet never seemed to be able to satisfy the gaping hole inside of her that grew with each passing day.

Amaya tried to slow her down, tried to reign her in but to no avail. She joined here as often as possible to protect her from the worst, but the dark circles under Sara's eyes were a testament to her utter exhaustion.

Ava was annoyed with herself; she always felt restless, moving from task to task, pushing herself in workouts like never before - yet she never felt at ease these days. She had regular hookups, the sex was great, and just like she needed it yet it always left her wanting more, wanting… well wanting SOMEONE else. Ava hated it so much; she wished Sara Lance had never entered her life. She hoped that time would make things better, but if it did, it sure was a damn slow process.

“Ava, would you be available for a quick meeting? I have a great idea!” “Ah, sure Ray. Can you give me half an hour?” “Yes, no problem Aves!” “Ray…” “Yes, yes. AVA!” Ava giggled, she loved Ray to death. He was one of her oldest friends, a real genius and the biggest nerd she had ever met. He was the mastermind of Palmer Techs technological advances, but he was hopeless when it came to business and people.

While he was driving the science, Ava was the reason Palmer Tech was the most dominant and successful tech company ever since Google and Apple had come into their own. Ray trusted her blindly, and she had and would always be willing to sacrifice everything to drive Palmer Tech forward.

Ava finished her reports and made her way to Rays private Lab, stuffed with all sorts of prototypes and half-finished inventions. “What's up, buddy?” Ava asked, hugging the man tightly. “Well, its already been two years since we had a propper Palmer Tech summer party, and I thought it was about time to have another one?” Ava groaned. “Yes, yes Ava I know you hate it, BUT I think our people would love it.”

Ava nodded begrudgingly. HR had already flagged to her that although Palmer was one of the US premier employers when it came to diversity, pay, paid vacation and the other shit countries like Sweden, Denmark or Germany did so much better they were not active enough with company branded events.

“I supposed. I will organise something.” “Ohh.. nononono," Ray said, a twinkle in his eyes. “This will be the perfect task for my new assistant Garry.” Ava looked at him sternly. “Ray…” “Trust me, Aves!” Ava cocked an eyebrow at her friend. “Seriously, why are you so opposed against pet names. I love you since I can remember you,  and if anyone has a right to give you a pet name it would be ME!” Ava shook her head with a smile. “I don’t do love, I don’t do relationships, and I most certainly do NOT do pet names!” Ray snorted.

“Yes, I have not forgotten your three rules to a happy life, AVA!” They both laughed amicably. “Sooo, Zari told me about this woman..” “Ray lets not get into this please,” Ava sighed exhaustedly. Ray looked at his friend carefully. Something was off with Ava, but he did not want to intrude, so he dropped the topic.

Ava was buried into preparing her next shareholder update when an email from Garry Green popped up on her screen. Subject: 4 DAYS OF SUMMER FUN

Ava groaned, “WHAT THE HELL RAY!” she said out loud.

She tried to ignore the mail but when she finally opened it her heart sank. Ray and Garry had decided on a family-style event followed by a black tie party in a beautiful location in the countryside. That, however, was the OK bit of the email. Ava could cope with a day full of children, and she quite enjoyed dressing up for black tie events too, but the rest of the email was what worried her.

All the higher-ranking executives, including Ray, were asked to spend three days in survival like setting in the wild with one of the 20 highest rated employees Palmer Tech had. Garry had already run a digital lottery to pair the teams, but none of the groups was to know until they met at the dedicated campsites. Ava read the rest of the email, her mood very dark. She hated forced company. She was very social, that wasn’t the issue, but she chose her company carefully when it wasn’t about sex, and she hated to be forced into a social situation with someone she possibly would not have mixed with otherwise.

The final request of Garried was if anyone had prior survival experience or if a survival expert was needed as a guide for the first day outside. Ava quickly replied that she was quite experienced, she had spent many nights alone on weeklong hikes as a student, she had also served four years in the Army and survival had been part of their training.

The date was set, and Garry had set everything in motion. There was no way out now. Ava groaned again.

Sara yawned, she was always tired these days, but she also was so restless that she could not slow down. She either worked or danced or worked out or hooked up with some woman. It felt like her body was slowly burning from the inside with an insatiable need for something..someone really. Sara was not kidding herself.

She missed Ava so severely it was eating her up inside. No matter what she did, she could not rid herself of her. So she did the only thing she thought would help - really, REALLY avoiding alone time or anything remotely quiet to keep herself from going over the same thoughts over and over again

She was slumping over an excel sheet she had to finish by 5 pm when an email flashed up. Glad for the distraction, Sara opened it. The sender was Garry Green, the new PA to Ray Palmer. “Welcome to 4 days of fun and self-discovery” the subject read, and Sara smiled in anticipation.

“Wow,” she thought, this sounded amazing. She was a real city girl, never having spent an extended period in the outdoors, but she loved nature. Also, this was an adventure, and if there is one thing Sara Lance never said no to it was going on an adventure. She was advised that her partner had already been chosen and that their team would not be accompanied by a survival expert due to extensive experience in her team. “Hm, well it is certainly not me with any experience,” Sara thought worriedly.

The email advised that all necessary equipment was provided by Palmer Tech, but employees were encouraged to dress for rough terrain and bring warm spares. There was no need to bring anything for the black-tie event; the plan was for them be home by noon on Friday which would allow ample time to get ready.

Monday Morning, 6 am Ava was dropped at a trailhead and ordered to follow it into the wild for about 2 hours looking for a sign advising where to find the campsite for the next few days. Ava huffed, adjusted her pack and made her way. The sun wasn’t up yet, it was already approaching mid-autumn but the blue hours had always been her favourite time to be outside anyway.

She just hoped she had been paired with someone tolerable or this would turn out to be a very torturous trip.

Sara was dropped at her trailhead at 10 am and was told the same thing. “Wait, I am supposed to find that camp side by myself? Seriously guys?” her guide nodded cheerfully. “Not to worry, Miss. The signs are so obvious, even your local grizzly bear would find it.” “Wait, WHAT? Bears? As in like REAL bears?” "Miss, this is a national park; you are aware of that right?” Sara swallowed hard.

It had said so in the email, and of course, it made sense but REAL bears. Sara felt uneasy, the city was her natural habitat, and this took her out of her comfort zone quite a bit.

“Well, have a nice day Miss!” Sara nodded, brows furrowed. “I sure hope the other person is rather good at this wilderness thing..” she murmured to herself, sighing heavily before marching off into the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava hit her campsite 3 hours after starting out on the trail, it had really been marked well and the whole experience felt like a piece of cake. She found a large tarp, inflatable isolation mats and two comfy looking sleeping bags just lying there.  There was some other basic stuff the would need to make camp more of a home.

Ava dropped her backpack and took in her surroundings. The canopy was a mix of leavy trees, so firewood would not be a problem she acknowledged. On her way to camp, she had crossed a small river on some rocks that would provide water.

She had expected some form of hunting to be involved, but there was a giant bear container full of freeze-dried food, as well as sweets and snack. Ava snorted. 

“Great Garry. This looks like a HARD survival kinda thing.” Ava shook her head in amusement. City people she thought. She decided to take care of firewood first, took the axe and made her way deeper into the woods to find some dead standing tree she could use.

Sara worried, it felt like she been on the trail for hours and still there was no sign to deviate to the left or right from it. What if she had missed it? 

She was debating whether or not to turn and try again. She checked her watch, it was about 2,5 hours already since she had set off, she would give this half an hour more before she could be rather sure that she missed the turn. She huffed, adjusted her back and trodded on. Sara was about to turn back when she saw a sign attached to the tree.

“Palmer Tech Team 5” with an arrow pointing to the left. Sara smiled. Well, this was better than expected. She followed the narrow path winding through the trees before coming to a river. “Where is the bridge?” she asked no one in particular, searching the length of the river as far as she could see.

“Ok, no bridge.” Sara wondered, the water did not look very wild, but she did not want to have wet boots or clothing on the first day in the wild. She decided to look for a crossing upstream, but after half an hour she wasn’t any wiser and decided to return to the original point as she feared to lose the trail. It was nearing 3 pm, and the sun would be setting soonish.

The wind had picked up a while ago; the sky clouded over. The warmth that had greeted Sara when sat off was long gone. Sara groaned in desperation. She checked out some rocks and decided to use them to cross. She should able to hop from one to the next and get to the other side with dry feet.

Sara put her plan into action but found it much more difficult to keep her balance with the large backpack on her back. She made it to midstream before her luck ran out. 

With a yelp, she lost her footing, stepping back into the cold, knee-high water, slipped on a rock and fell backpack first into the cold mountain stream. The water hit her like a freight train, it was icy cold and ran into her nose. Sara struggled to orientate herself for a second the heavy backpack making it difficult to turn to get up.

When she finally managed she was drenched completely and shivered badly. She moved through the water towards the other side, her legs going numb from the cold. When she hit shore, the swore, her teeth chattering badly. 

Her hands were clammy, and to her utter frustration, she saw that her backpack was drenched as well, water running out of it in little streams. “Maaaaan. Whos stupid idea was this shitty trip anyway,” she groaned infuriated. Sara hoped that camp wasn’t far now and that her camp buddy would not mind her borrowing some dry cloth and a fire was waiting for her.

Sara hurried along the trail, the cold wind biting into her wet skin. She was freezing so badly that it hurt. Where was that stupid campsite?

Ava huffed. Where was this mysterious camp buddy anyway? She had collected enough firewood to last till the morning, had prepared a camp fireside, build a heat reflector and set up the tarp and sleeping bags. 

She was sitting on a piece of log she had rolled towards the fireplace. She hoped it wasn’t some unable person. She loved to be the charge, but having an absolute newbie wasn’t her cup of tea at all - she just had no patience in that respect.

Ava got up, deciding to carry some of the cut wood towards camp since she had nothing better to do anyway.

“FINALLY!” Sara said through clenched teeth. Her wet backpack weight a ton, and she was so cold that her legs and arms had gone numb, her hands not working correctly anymore. 

When she arrived she saw that her camp buddy seemed to have kept themselves busy, everything was set up already, just a campfire was missing and Sara groaned. 

With rather stiff hands she dropped her backpack, hugging herself for some warmth that wasn’t there. She stepped from one foot to the other, violent shivers running through her.

When Ava could see the camp reappear through the trees, she saw someone standing there, performing something like tapdancing. Ava snorted. “Nerds!” she huffed. 

When she got closer she realised that something was wrong with the person, the woman was hugging herself and look very uncomfortable. Ava's brows knitted half in concern, half in annoyance. “Hey there, are you ok?” Ava called, announcing her presence. 

The other person froze immediately, and when she turned, Ava stopped in her tracks whistling through her teeth.

Sara fucking Lance. Of all people, Sara was her camp buddy. Ava stared at the other woman, overwhelmed by the turmoil of emotions caused by seeing her again. Her clit went into overdrive; her stomach sank while her heartbeat increased to something she would never consider healthy.

“A..A..A..A..Av..v..v..v..a!” Sara stammered, eyes wide with realisation. Ava moved her legs towards her and realised that the other woman wasn’t just studdering because of seeing her but because she was wet like a Labrador on a duck hunt. 

“What the hell, Lance?” Ava sighed. Sara was racked with violent shivers, her teeth clapping on each other in a frantic pace. “T..t..t..t..he st..st..st..stream, I..f..f..f..fell!” she stammered, her eyes wide with the shock of seeing Ava. That god damn beautiful eyes. Ava thought.

Ava fucking Sharp - Sara was cold as hell, but the momentary shock of hearing Ava's voice override every other body function including any involuntary shivering. 

She turned and stared at the approaching woman. Everything she had tried to drown in whisky or fuck away with other woman came back to the surface in an instant. Sara did not know how to handle any of this. Ava looked at her in a mix of concern and anger as she tried to explain what happened, but her mouth wasn’t working correctly due to the cold.

“Laaaance, seriously. Did you fall into the stream?  Why are you such a clumsy mess?” Ava said annoyed. Sara tried to shrug her shoulders, but she shivered so severely that it was impossible.

Ava took one look at the other woman and her backpack. Drenched, all of it including her. Ava sighed, went to her pack and took out a spare shirt and fleece hoodie and warm pyjama pants she had planned to wear at night. She reconsidered and also grabbed her towel. “Get out of this cloth immediately and put these on!”

Sara nodded and stretched out a hand. Ava felt almost sorry for her; she was shaking so badly. Sara tried to grasp the garments but her hands no longer worked for her well enough and she dropped them.

Ava groaned and took one of Sara's hands, which was icy cold. Ava knew that the woman wasn’t in danger of hypothermia yet, but she was cold enough that her coordination was affected and her hands were no longer able to perform basic tasks.

“I will make a fire, can you at least try to get some of your clothes off?” Sara nodded, a single tear was running down her cheek. She was so cold and miserable.

Ava started the fire quickly, building it up in a way that it would burn with maximum heat rather than efficiency. When the flames began to rise, she turned to the other woman who had managed to take off her boots but was struggling to use the zipper of her jacket with her dead hands. “Wait, I’ll help you!” Ava said calmly.

Ava stood in front of Sara, the other woman avoiding to look at her. She could see her running down her cheek, but she had never been one to go soft on crying woman. “Get a grip, Lance. This isn’t a life threatening situation - you are just cold!” Sara nodded in defeat, hitching her breath while trying to suppress her sobs.  

Ava peeled her out of her wet jacket quickly, before pulling of Sara's wet jumper and shirt, trying not to pay attention to the beautiful body in front of her. “The, uhm, the bra needs to go too,” Ava said awkwardly. Why on earth did Sara have to be so freaking beautiful, Ava cursed?

“Turn around,” Ava ordered, trying to sound bored. Sara turned, still shivering. Ava was frozen for a second, mesmerised by the play of Saras muscular back while shivering. She cleared her throat, before unclasping Sara's bra, trying to ignore how the icy cold skin felt under fingertips.

When Ava's hands met Sara's skin on her back, it took all of Saras will to not moan out loud. She was glad she was already shivering and covered in goosebumps. It felt like the spots of skin where Ava had touched her were burning.

Ava reached around Sara to help her peel out of her bra and felt the urge to pull the other women flush against her. She cleared her throat again, quickly covering the younger woman with her dry t-shirt and fleece hoodie. The garments were too long on Sara, but that wasn’t bad considering that Ava would now have to help her undress a more sensitive area.

When Ava's arms reached around Sara, Ava's scent hit her like a brick, almost making her push back into the other woman.  Sara was saved when Ava stepped back, quickly dressing her with dry, warm garments.

“So, bottoms next.” Ava sound rather casually, but Sara was sure she could detect a slight timber in her voice.

Sara turned, and this time Ava avoided looking into Sara's eyes, while she tried to get her out of her wet jeans as fast as possible. Unfortunately, wet jeans had a habit of clinging to its wearer, and this pair made no exception. 

Ava huffed in annoyance. She pulled them back up a bit, before kneeling before Sara, now trying to pull them down with more technique. Ava desperately tried to focus on her task, being eye level with Sara's private parts, where she had spent many hours eating her out - in her head. A light blush crept up on her cheeks, and she hated herself for it.

Sara was glad Ava was avoiding to look at her, she was crimson. Ava was kneeling in front of her, only a short distance away from her clit. Oh, how she wished she could bury her hands in Ava's hair and make her lick and kiss her.

When Ava ordered Sara to step out of the first leg, Sara swayed and desperately held on to the kneeling Ava.

Sara grabbed Ava's shoulder to keep her balance, and Ava felt an unknown shiver run over her skin from her touch. “Lance, would you try to keep from falling.” She tried to defuse the situation. “Trying!” Sara snapped back. 

“Other leg, now!”Ava barked.  Ava tossed the wet trousers to the side and realised that she faced another dilemma. Sara's boyshorts were soaked too, but removing them.. man she wasn’t sure her resolve would hold. Ava thought for a second. "Turn to the side", she ordered, hoping this would neither make her face Saras naked butt or naked folds.

Sara did as she was told, but when Ava's fingers hooked into her pants to pull them down slowly, she couldn’t suppress a moan escaping her, eyelids fluttering closed, her hand gripping Ava's shoulder hard.

“Ms Lance…” Ava said, her voice hitching. “I am sorry, Ava...,” Sara whispered. When Ava pulled her pants further down, her fingertips grazed Sara's mound, making the younger woman jerk her hips forward, gasping loudly. 

Ava swallowed hard, stopping mid-motion. She only needed to extend her fingers now…. Ava shook her head firmly pulling the pants down, trying not to notice that they were coated heavily in Sara's wetness. She grabbed the pyjama pants and help Sara into them. When she got up, both women were flushed and breathing hard.

“Sorry, Ava. I..” Sara said quietly. “No need, Ms Lance.” Ava cut her off sharply. She put the towel in front of the log for Sara's naked feet and made Sara sit in front of the now blazing fire, watching her relax in front of the fire. Ava's heart was skipping beats, and she scolded herself for it. She was just a woman she told herself - like all the hot fucks she had enjoyed in her life so far.

Ava busied herself with draping Sras cloths on sticks around the fire that they had a chance to dry off.

Sara huddled deep into Ava's clothing, her scent all over her, surrounding her. Sara buried her nose deep inside the hoodie, deeply inhaling as much of Ava's scent as she could. She felt so warm and fuzzy inside. Slowly but surely the rest of her body warmed up and when Ava had taken care of food, and she had the first few spoons of hot soup in her she felt much better.

Ava was terrific she thought, she moved with such precision and efficiency around camp. She felt very much at home in the wilderness. She was amazing. Wasn’t that why Sara was this useless around her. Sara's eyes started to droop, the heat of the fire, the food and the exhaustion of the day taking their tool.

“You should tun in, Ms Lance,” Ava said, sitting on another log next to her, watching her eyes shimmer in the fire. They had not talked much, Ava kept herself busy, and Sara was withdrawn into Ava's hoodie. Sara nodded and yawned noisily.

Sara crawled into her sleeping back, trying to get warm and comfortable; she was still wearing Ava's cloth and imagined she was cuddling with the stern manager.

Ava watched Sara drift off to sleep, her mind spinning. She did not understand herself, ok, she wasn’t stupid. She DID understand herself, but she figured it was merely an uncommonly strong sexual attraction towards the other woman. Ava sighed and made herself ready to turn in.

Sara jerked awake. It was dark, really dark not like the city dark. The fire had burned down to glowing embers, only giving away weak light but it was enough for Sara to see a pair of eyes watching them from the other side. Sara gasped and shook Ava. “Lance…” the other woman groaned, pushing herself up. “What is it?” 

“Eyes! I have seen eyes staring at us.” Ava looked around but couldn’t see anything. “There is nothing out here you’d need to worry about.” Sara swallowed hard. “Bears. There are bears..”

“Yes, but bears don’t seek out human company unless they smell food, but I have taken care of this before turning in. “But what..” “Sara, there is nothing out there. Go back to sleep!” Sara mumbled into Ava's hoodie and crawled deeper into her sleeping back. 

Ava couldn’t suppress a chuckled. “You're not afraid to jump into a fight with a dude double your size, but you're scared of a fox in the dark?” “You can’t tell if it was a fox or if it was a bear!” Sara said indignantly. Ava laughed, and Sara thought she had never heard anything more beautiful.

Her heart jumped, and she so wanted to plant kisses all over Ava's beautiful face. “Sleep!” Ava ordered sternly.

The rest of the night past by without further disruptions, and when Ava awoke she felt rested.  She was surprised by a heavyweight across her chest. 

Someone was breathing into her neck, considering that Sara Lance was the only other person in camp... It felt a bit too good for Ava's taste, her core reacting immediately. Sara must have moved over during the night and held her in a tight embrace, her face nestled into Ava's neck. Ava was stunned. This felt.. nice?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I revised a few scenes here to give more context to Ava's rough handling of Sara. Gotta be fair to both ladies here. I think this makes far more sense now and is also a lot truer to our beloved daredevil Sara's. :) I hope you agree..

Ava brusquely pushed Sara of her, the other woman whining for the disturbance. "What.," she mumbled sleepily. "I am NOT a teddy bear, Ms Lance." "Well, if you were you'd make a sound if I pushed your belly button, " Sara snapped at her. Why the hell was Ava so unfriendly to her, Sara could not help her attraction, but it wasn't like it was a one-sided thing! "Excuse me, Ms Lance!" Ava said in a dangerously low voice. "Watch what you're saying and watch your tone. I will not be spoken to like that from anyone!" That did it for Sara; she had a renegade side inside her that always reared its head when an opportunity for a fight presented itself.

  
Sara lay in her sleeping bag for a minute trying hard to calm herself, but something in her was done with this treatment from Ava. Sara scrambled from her sleeping back towards Ava. "Listen, you grumpy idiot of a woman," she snarled. "It was not my choice to be stuck in this hellhole of wood with the most uptight, unfair, uncaring and grumpy person I have ever met! What the FUCK is wrong with you anyway, " she growled. "I can tell you want to fuck me just as much as I would like to fuck you, you big headed, bossy pantsuit! Why on earth do you have to treat me like this? I have never EVER met a bigger asshole then you - and I promise you I have met some big ones."

Sara had her hands balled to fists, her body unconsciously positioned into a sparring stance. She was all rage and anger now, her soul and body lusting after physical violence as an outlet. Sara was a martial artist since she could think, and she loved to engage in full contact events. The pain of the hits and kicks giving her a higher sense of being alive. Sara was ready to take on Ava or a bloody Grizzly if one would present itself.

  
Ava slowly rose, pulling herself to full hight. Her shoulders squared, and she looked every bit the Amazon queen from the club. Sara was much smaller then Ava, but in her current state, she did not feel intimidated at all by the other woman. Sara was so angry at Ava. Still, the sight of this goddess of a woman made her heart skip a beat nevertheless, and she felt herself getting wet. "Care to repeat what you just said, Ms Lance," Ava said, her voice dripping with ice, closing the distance between them.

Sara had to look up now, and her anger increased when she saw how calm Ava looked. She pushed Ava hard in the chest, but the taller woman only swayed slightly. "I said your a huge asshole, your acting like motherfucking Icequeen punishing me for no reason at all. If you're looking for a fight you can have it; I am not scared of you one bit. This isn't..."

Sara tried to push Ava again, eyes blazing with fur now, but the other woman gracefully avoided her, shoving Sara and unbalancing her. Sara growled, she was beyond caring now and went into full attack mode. She feinted a jab at Ava and when the other woman tried to dance away followed it up by a roundhouse. Ava barely managed to block the kick but wasn't fast enough to also block the powerful hook landing in her rips.

Ava gasped in pain. Sara was advancing, circling Ava who was trying to block the flurry of kicks, jabs and crosses Sara unleashed on her. Sara looked breathtaking, with her jaw set tight, eyes blazing and Ava couldn't help but enjoy the sight. Sara landed another punch, this time hitting Ava's face. Ava was lucky that she had managed to half-block it, deflecting some of the power away from her - still, it hurt, and now Ava was ready to fight back.

"Sara..!" she warned, but the smaller woman did not react. "I mean it, Sara there will be consequences!" "I.DON'T.GIVE.A.FUCK.ABOUT.YOUR.CONSEQUENCES.BITCH!" Sara growled, punctuation every word with another full power punch or kick. Ava only nodded and cocked her head, smoothly stepping away from Sara, fluidly closing the distance before Sara had a chance to reset. Sara tried to re-establish the distance between by throwing a vicious hook, but in one swift motion, Ava had grabbed her left hand and pulled it forcefully behind her back like a cop, pushing her hip into the smaller woman and forcing her on the ground on her stomach within the blink of an eye.

The move had been so fast and precise that Sara only realised what had happened when Ava's knee was pushing hard into her back, and her hand was pulled ruffly towards her other shoulder blade. 2I warned you." Ava said calmly, feeling the woman breathing hard under her, struggling to continue the fight. "Calm the fuck down, Ms Lance!" Ava warned her icily.

  
Sara winced in pain and tried but kept on pushing against Ava who in turn only increased her pressure, making Sara howled in pain. "LET ME GO, Ava!" Sara whined, trying to slap Ava with her free right hand, growling and snarling like a rabid dog. Ava drove her knee deeper into the struggling woman until Sara lay limp. "Please Ava," Sara sobbed now, tears forming from anger, embarrassment and sheer frustration. "Just calm down, Sara, alright?" The adrenalin of the fight, the way she was dominating this wild beast of a woman now made Ava wet in an instance. Secretly she hoped Sara wouldn't give in so easily just yet.

Ava lifted her knee and lowered Sara's arm a bit to ease the tension on her shoulder joint. She made Sara stand up, still fixating her with her hand behind her back. Sara was still breathing hard but seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Good girl!" Ava purred into her ear "Apologise to me, Sara," she breathed into Sara's ear, her voice dripping with innuendo giving the other woman goosebumps and forcing a low moan from her. But Sara wasn't going to give up so easily, she was still very much mad at Ava "No, Ava, you have no right to treat me like this, I won't apologise for anything"  she hissed, anger flaring up again. Sara tried to kick Ava while at the same time tried to spin out of Avas grip

Ava knew that she had to restrain her until she had calmed down, she wasn't scared to fight against Sara Lance, but she would avoid physical harm if possible. Before Sara could break free, Ava pushed Sara face first against a large tree, pressing her left leg between Sara's, using her body to secure her position. Her right hand grabbed a fist full of hair, roughly pulling Saras head back. "Ms Lance, I advice you strongly to consider whom you pick a fight with. I am NOT some drunken idiot you can kick through a bar!"  
Sara whimpered, Ava had increased the pressure on her arm again, her scalp stung from Ava's rough grip.

"Let me GO!" she shouted, resulting in Ava pulling her head back further. Ava increased the pressure of her leg between Saras, and the sudden friction shot bolts of lightning through Sara's clit. She hated herself for it, but a low moan escaped her, her hips involuntarily grinding back into Ava.

  
Sara Lance was so crazy sexy, Ava thought, looking at the bundle of anger and range in front of her. With a quick motion, she had gotten her under control deliberately causing some pain to her, carefully adjusting her pressure so she would not cause any harm but make the woman suffer a bit. Sara had fought back and did not carve in easily, making Ava's arousal shoot through the roof when Sara started to beg for her mercy, but Ava knew the other woman wasn't ready yet to concede and hand over control.

She let her up, keeping control of her but when Sara tried to fight, she pushed her up against a tree. Ava loved the feeling of Sara's body flush against her, struggling and fighting. When she pulled Sara's hair back, she could tell it affected her in precisely the way Ava liked it. She increased the pressure between Sara's leg and was finally rewarded with a guttural moan.

"You like it rough, do you, Ms Lance?" Ava hummed in Sara's ear, teasing the exposed skin of Sara's neck and throat with her teeth. Sara murmured something that sounded like a swear, but when Ava increased the friction between her legs even further, Sara gasped and moaned even louder.

"What was that, Ms Lance?" "ASSHOLE" Sara shouted and tried to struggle free, nearly pushing Ava off of her. Ava reacted and pulled her arm up higher, making Sara scream out in pain, before pushing her back against the tree. "This won't do, Ms Lance!" she snarled. Sara sobbed now. "Please Ava, please don't hurt me.." "Your choice Ms Lance, you wanted to fight me now live with the consequences." "No Ava, please. You're hurting me. Please let me go already."

Sara sobbed harder, her tears flowing freely now. She tried to push Ava away again, but Ava simply pushed her back. "Calm down, Sara!" Ava commanded. "You're hurting me, how the fuck do you think I can calm down!" Sara shouted in desperation. Ava ignored Sara's protest, but returned to licking, kissing and biting her neck and throat, increasing and decreasing the pressure of her leg. Sara tried to turn her head away from Avas kisses, but her resistance only lasted a few seconds. Avas leg between her own felt too good to ignore, and Sara could not help but moan and gasp from the crazy sensation of feeling intense pain and pleasure at the same time.

When Ava started to suck at her earlobe gently, Sara gasped, whispering a breathless "Ava..". Ava could feel how Sara's body finally started to become more pliable; she could tell that Sara was starting to find more pleasure in this then discomfort. "What do you need, Sara?" Ava asked huskily, her tongue running along Sara's neck. "Tell me, what do you need?" Sara moaned louder, her hips grinding back forcefully into Ava. "Ava... I...," another moan, "I need you. Fuck me, please fuck me..", Sara whispered.

Ava slowly let go of her arm, before turning Sara, so she was facing Ava. Her eyes were blown wide; her mouth was slightly parted, panting hard. She looked almost dazed from sheer need and immediately tried to pull Ava into a kiss. "Don't!" Ava said sharply, making Sara stop dead. "Ava, I really... I.. I can not stand this any longer. O need you so bad... Please, Ava!" Sara begged, her hands fidgeting, searching for contact. Ava looked at the beautiful, hot mess of a woman before her, asking her to kiss and fuck her.

Ava was already very much needy herself, but she also felt something else rise within her. Ava did not want to think about that now, and without further ado she pulled Sara into her, kissing her ferociously, attacking her mouth. Sara moaned and gasped, this was the most sensual yet aggressive kiss she had ever experienced. Sara had never experienced such raw, unfiltered need in another woman before. This wasn't about making love or being considered; this was all about hunter and prey. This was like a war, or like a fight for domination. And she, Sara Lance, was losing this fight. And she was freaking loving it, needing it, wanting it as she never she could.

  
Ava devoured Saras mouth, enjoying the noises Sara made, her hands roaming freely over Sara's tight body squeezing, touching, stroking and pulling. Ava knew she had never kissed lips so sweet as Sara Lances, and her heart skipped a beat. Just touching and kissing Sara nearly drove Ava over the edge and she couldn't hold back any longer. Ava pulled Saras pants down, helping her step out of them. She pushed Sara back against the tree and started to run her hand over her abs and along her naked thighs, kissing Sara deeply.

Sara's eyes closed and she breathed Ava's name huskily. "Look at me, Sara!" Ava commanded, but Sara was to caught up in her sensations. "I said, LOOK at me, Ms Lance!" Avas tone was harsh, almost brutal but it made Sara open her eyes. Ava caught her gaze, and to both women, it felt like electricity was flowing between them, both fixated by each other glares.  
Ava's hand finally moved between Sara's legs, and her eyes rolled up.

"I said look at me!" Ava said pointedly, her free hand moving towards Sara's throat, gently squeezing it. Sara focused on Avas' eyes again, her mouth falling open when Ava's index finger ran through her folds, grazing her clit. Sara shuddered under Ava's hand, her hips bucking like an out of control bronco. Ava's hand tightened around her throat, stabilising Sara whos legs seemed to have turned to butter. Sara reached for Ava trying to hold on to her when Ava suddenly and roughly started to pump two fingers into Sara. Ava knew that she was causing slight discomfort to the accountant, but she knew that this would only increase Sara's pleasure. Sara could no longer control herself; she felt like she was on another planet.

She came hard and fast on Ava's fingers, moaning and calling Ava's name in an endless prayer. Ava kept fucking her with hard, long strokes through her orgasm which seemed to last an eternity for Sara. When Ava finally pulled out, Sara was nearly limp against the tree, most of her weight now clinging desperately to Ava, gasping for air through the choke she was in. She is so beautiful, Ava thought at that moment, and she suddenly felt a possessiveness rise in her that she had never felt before. Ava cleared her throat and released Sara's neck.

  
"Can you stand, Ms Lance?" Sara did not answer; she was still breathing hard, eyes closed and her body was shaking vigorously. Ava chuckled, she had really taken all the fight out of her little warrior. Hang on, HER little warrior? Since when.. Ava thought surprised. A strand of hair stuck to Sara's sweaty face, Ava brushed it away in what could be considered a tender gesture. Sara's eyes opened at that making Ava recoiled slightly. Sara was an open book to her, and what she saw.. it, well it frightened her. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please re-read Chapter 8 if you haven't already, and see chapter 8 notes for context :)
> 
> This chapter is all about managing the rough with some fluff 😁, but don't you worry vanilla is best served with darker flavours 😋

Sara couldn't focus, her orgasm had been so intense that for a second she thought she'd pass out. The sex had been so much better then any of her fantasies had ever been, but she knew she needed more from Ava. Sara struggled to get control of her wobbly limbs when she finally opened her eyes, she got lost in Ava's blue eyes again. 

Sara suddenly felt like someone was driving a wrecking ball into the walls around her heart, every defence she had ever build seemed to crumble in the blink of an eye.  Her heart was expanding in her chest, and it felt like it was beating unrestricted for the first time in Sara's life. 

A warmth was spreading through every cell in her body almost like something strong had started to glow inside her. This was it, she knew suddenly. This feeling was what books were about, what movies tried to capture but had never been able to portray in a believable way to Sara. Her heart was no longer hers, now that it was free it had chosen, and she would never get it back unchanged. Sara inhaled deeply, exhaling with a shuddering breath. 

Everything inside her felt suddenly too big, her heart ready to jump from her chest, her soul expanding like it was a conscious being trying to escape the restrictions of Sara's body as if it was a caged bird. Sara felt deep and complete happiness at the same time as an all encumbering sadness that went deep into the roots of herself. She had given her heart to Ava, the ice queen of all people. Sara had understood that to Ava she was just another fuckable object, an exceptional one maybe but almost certainly never more.

Ava saw what was happening in Sara's eyes, she could almost physically feel what was going on inside the other woman, and it scared her. Ava never loved, well she did love fiercely, her friends for example but never in a romantic kind of way. Ava had made sure of that a long time ago. She felt sorry for Sara. Ava would break her heart, would cause damage she had never planned to do. 

Ava wasn't a bad person at all; she was caring with her friends as long as they did not expect a lot of hugging and stuff. She never looked for love however, never wanted that kind of love and would never accept to be loved like this - it wasn't Saras fault. It wasn't Avas fault - it was circumstantial, and unfortunately, Sara would pay the price for it. Ava took a step back, averting her eyes from the vulnerable woman in front of her. She should have never allowed for this to happen; Ava scolded herself. 

"You better get dressed, Sara. I'll go and get more firewood." Sara saw Ava's face set into hard lines, and she felt her heart break almost physically. She knew what was going through Ava's mind, and she knew that Ava had closed herself off - Sara knew she would never have her and she hated the finality of this thought. Slowly, Sara dressed and returned to her sleeping bag, just sitting down watching Ava prepare the axe, before leaving into the forest.

When she was gone, Sara allowed herself to cry openly. Why on earth did she have to meet her, her life had been so wonderful. She was bright, talented and a career in front of her. She was hot and scored easily - Life had been a breeze for her mostly - and now, well it all went down the drain the minute she had run into Ava Sharp. T

he rest of the day passed very awkwardly, Ava having returned to her usual professional self, giving Sara orders and instructions for camp chores. When they finally sat down in the evening, the fire burning and the stars twinkling in the clear sky, both sat silently, each contemplating and lost in their thoughts. 

Sara looked at Ava now and then, the woman seemed so perfect, the flickering light of the fire highlighting the angels of her face reflecting in her eyes. Ava hated it. She could not stop glancing at Sara, who looked lost in her thoughts, her face like it was chiselled from an ancient mason out of marble, her hair gently flowing in the soft breeze. "I am sorry Sara," Ava said quietly, "this morning... I.. well it went too far in all aspects." Sara looked at her in surprise. "Its ok, Ava," she replied, not sure how to react to this. 

"No, I mean it. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen between us, and I never meant to hurt you!" "I am not hurting," Sara replied defensively. "It was just sex. I have never been a girl for settling down, and I don't form attachments to hookups." Sara added, trying to sound as casual as possible avoiding to look at Ava directly. "Ok... that's good," Ava said slowly, nodding. She knew what she had seen, but maybe it was just the aftermath of the finally released sexual tension? If Sara took it so lightly, she could relax also. Silence spread between them again, Sara burying deep into Ava's hoodie, inhaling her scent like it was a means of survival. 

Finally, Sara decided to turn in; she felt spend and emotionally drained; this day been a revelation and a catastrophe all in once. Ava stayed at the fireside, her thoughts drifting back to Sara, the images of her against the tree, her smell, her arousal, her moans flashing through her mind. Ava huffed quietly.  "This girl...", she shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away. When Ava finally crawled into her sleeping bag, Sara was softly snoring into the night. Ava couldn't suppress a small smile. 

She shook her head again, before laying down. She was tossing and turning for what felt like an eternity before finally falling asleep. Sara woke up dazed but enjoying the feeling of being spooned. She snuggled back further, gently pulling the hand on her stomach closer. The sense of hot breath in her neck made her tingle and smile. 

She drifted back into sleep, not awake enough to find it odd being spooned in a wilderness camp she shared with a person who had no more in-depth interest in her. Ava awoke, feeling warm and contempt. She pulled the other woman tightly into her, nose buried in her neck, inhaling her smell deeply and deep hum extracting itself from her throat. 

Ava was suddenly fully awake, she was spooning Sara Lance - Ava of all people was spooning another person, and she LIKED it. "Damn this shit," Ava swore under her breath, trying to disengage from Sara whos hand gripped Ava's hand and pulled her in tighter. 

Ava cleared her throat. "Sara..." she said, her voice sounding far gentler then she expected. Sara stirred and groaned. "Ah Sara, please let go of my hand," Ava said, pulling her hand free. Ava could feel Sara freeze solid against her. "Uh..." was all she could say before moving away from Ava, not daring to look at her. "Its ok Sara," Ava said quietly. 

The rest of the day passed like the day before, the woman sharing cam duties, preparing for the last night in the woods. At around noon, the wind picked up and by the time afternoon arrived, it had threatened to turn into a full-blown thunderstorm. 

Dark clouds were billowing dangerously, and slight was fading quickly. Strong gusts of wind were ripping through their campsite, the treetops swaying dangerously in the sky. "Ah man," Ava groaned. "This isn't good, we have to move the tarp, so we are free from falling branches. Sara nodded; she was very anxious now. She wasn't afraid of thunderstorms usually, but being out in the woods this storm felt so much more tangible and real than anything she had ever experienced in the city. 

Ava saw the concern on Sara's face and admitted that she was worried herself - falling trees or branches were a genuine danger in the outdoors. Ava would have prefered a much more open space. There was nothing to be done now, however, and she quickly reset the tarp in a way that it was very low to the ground to offer maximum protection from the rain that was sure to fall and to minimise its exposure to the winds. 

Ava pushed their sleeping bags under the tarp and stuffed their backpacks underneath to protect them against the rain. Sara was watching her, a bit lost since she felt useless. 

Ava, however, looked like she knew exactly what she was doing. "Sara," Ava shouted over the roaring wind waving at her. Sara moved to the tarp to join her. "Let's take cover; this should shelter us from the worst of the wind and the rain." Sara crawled under the tarp, Ava following closely, trying to avoid staring at Saras bottom moving before her face. 

The backpacks took up half the space now, and as much as Ava attempted to keep a healthy distance, she failed miserably. The only way they would both fit underneath it and be protected was by lying close to each other on their sides. "Do you wanna... I mean..." Sara mumbled, her facing flushing. "Well, no... I mean yes but.." Ava said, not sure how to diffuse this awkward situation. 

After some tossing and turning they both lay on their sides, facing each other, both avoiding to look at the other. Sara felt like she couldn't breathe. Ava was so close to her, just a bit of adjustment and she could kiss her, touch her, be with her. Sara's breath hitched audibly, and Ava's eyes snapped up to meet her gaze. Sara was blushing when Ava looked at her, they were to close Ava thought but what was she supposed to do about it. Ava sank into Sara's eyes, seeing turmoil and upheaval play through them, almost like the storm outside was brewing inside the woman too. 

Sara was fascinating, Ava thought. The wind picked up, and when the first thunder broke, it felt like someone had thrown a grenade at them. The earth was vibrating, flashes of lightning were illuminating the tarp in shorter intervals, and then the rain came washing down. Sara gulped, trying to put on a brave face, but Ava could see her white knuckles and every time thunder cracked she involuntarily shook, and her eyes squeezed shut. 

"Sara, it's ok. It'll pass." "I am not scared," Sara said more forcefully than necessary. "I am not some scared rabbit you know!" she said, almost to herself. Ava chuckled but did not say anything. The storm increased, when a series of particular loud cracks of thunder shook the tarp. Sara squealed, her hands gripping her sleeping bag, and she shook like a leave in the wind. 

Sweat was forming on her brow, and her eyes squeezed shut against the noise. Ava pitied her a bit. Sara Lance was brave enough to pick fights with people twice her size, but here - out in the wild - she was scared senseless of a thunderstorm. When the next series of cracks launched Sara panicked and recoiled, not knowing where to turn or what to do. "Sara. Sara.. shhhhh, it'll pass. Come on girl, calm down!" Ava said softly, trying to sooth the frightened woman. 

Sara looked at her, eyes blown wide with fear and swallowed hard. The next series of bangs set on and Sara pushed into Ava, burying her face in her chest, her hands desperately holding on to Ava. She was shaking badly, and Ava could feel her laboured breath. "Sara," Ava said quietly, but the way the other woman was shaking and clawing at her she knew she could not talk sense into her. Tentatively she placed her arm around Sara, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

  
When the storm hit, Sara was in over her head. She prided herself of being brave, a daredevil up for any adventure and head first into any wall she could find. Here, in the wild, Sara was in waters that were too deep for her. She had never experienced something so loud, so elemental and so powerful as this storm. Sara could feel herself panicking, desperately trying to put on a brave face, not to embarrass herself when all Sara wanted was to find a safe place to hide. 

A particularly loud crack made her jump, and she couldn't help put close the distance and bury herself into Ava, clinging to her like she was a lifeboat in a raging sea. Her face was hidden from the storm in Ava's chest, the other woman's scent filling Saras every sense, and she immediately felt safer. When Ava hesitantly started to rub circles on her back Saras heart jumped at her touch. They stayed like this until the storm had passed. Sara had fallen asleep by then, but Ava was somehow reluctant to role her away from her. 

She told herself that it was easier to keep her calm this way if she were to wake up, not wanting to admit that some unknown force inside her was craving holding this woman close to her. Finally, Ava fell asleep, Saras even breathing soothing her into a deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, finally. Did somebody turn up the heating, I am kinda warm now...

Ava and Sara woke at the same time, having shifted position during the night. Ava was stunned; her head rested on Sara's chest, the younger woman's arms holding her tightly while Ava's hand rested softly on Saras oh so sexy abs. It was bizarre really, Ava Sharp, the badass woman that she was, sleeping in a woman's arms. It felt strange to her; she did not know what to make of the fuzzy feeling bubbling deep inside her.

Ava couldn't help herself but run her hand softly over Sara's abs before pushing herself out of the tight embrace. This thing between them had to stop, she was glad this trip was finally over, and she would be able to return to her routines, her work, her bike and the occasional fling here and there. Ava got dressed quickly, while Sara yawned and stretched, making Ava marvel at the play of her muscles.

What a shame Ava thought. She wished she would have met this tasty piece of a woman in a club, giving Ava the chance to fuck her without any repercussions. Ava turned away from Sara and started to tear down their campsite. When she had packed her sleeping back; she nudged Sara with her foot.

"Get up, lazy ass! Vacation is finally over!" Sara groaned, hiding in her sleeping back. "LANCE!" Ava said sternly, yet smiling to herself. "Fine," Sara answered grumpily, peeling herself out of her bedding. Sara put on her clothes, handing back some of the stuff Ava had given her the first day. She did not take off the hoodie, however, and Ava noted that she had wrapped her arms around it protectively her eyes glued to the ground.  
Avas couldn't help it; this was adorable no matter how she tried to spin it. Ava cleared her throat. "You can keep the hoodie; just give it back to me in the office anytime." Sara looked up, and Ava saw gratitude show in her eyes. 

Sara was glad the trip was finally over, yet she also never wanted it to end. It was painful to be so close to Ava when it was clear the other woman would not return her feelings, but at least she was close to Ava. Once they were back in the city, the chances that Sara would get to spend time with Ava were next to none.

Sara had held her breath when she realised this morning that Ava was sleeping in her arms.  It had felt so beautiful, so right and when Ava ran her hand over her abs, she had to suppress a moan. Sara knew Ava would want her clothing back, but Sara couldn't bring herself to return the hoody. It was silly really, but it felt like she could at least own a piece of Ava, her scent all over it.

When Ava allowed her to keep it, Sara was surprised by the soft look in the other woman's eyes unsure of what to make of it. Sara packed the rest of her belongings, shouldered her pack and fell in line behind Ava, hiking their way to the trailhead. They walked in silence, each woman deep in thoughts, Sara suffering through turbulent emotions and Ava fighting to regain control over her reeling mind.

This time, both of them crossed the river without incident, and a good three hours later they reached the pickup point. The drive back was quiet, the ranger occasionally trying to start a conversation, yet none of the two women was in a mood to talk much.

Saying goodbye to Ava had been very awkward, Ava had only curtly nodded at her before turning away with a brisque "Lance."

Sara groaned and looked for Amaya who had promised to pick her up. "Sooooo, Lanci, tell me everything. Wasn't that Ava who got out of the car with you?" Sara nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes, Maya, Ava Sharp in all her glory!" "Wait, you're telling me you got to spend three days, in the wild in a tent with the biggest crush you've ever had?" Amaya snorted. "I need ALL the details, Sara, especially the dirty ones.." Sara blushed. "There wasn't.." "Tell that to anyone but me," Amaya said sternly. "Let's get you home, showered and feed you a pizza. We have to reserve at least three hours to get you ready for the party tonight!"

Sara groaned: "I am NOT going, Maya! Seriously, I am NOT going Maya. I don't want to see Ava again," she said quietly. Amaya looked at her friend worriedly but dropped the subject for a now. Once Sara was showered and had inhaled half a pepperoni pizza, downed two beers and a rather large glass of whisky she was ready to tell her friend everything. Amay listened intently, smiling, gasping and cocking her eyebrow here and there.

"Lance you muppet! Don't tell me you attacked the 2nd highest Executive at Palmer tech?" Sara snorted, "I did, and she deserved every last punch and kick I promise you! But, I gotta admit that the woman can hold her own in a fight." "Jesus Christ, Lanci, I am not sure whether to worship or scold you for this."

"You can do both, Maya!" Sara grinned. She finally felt her mind unwinding. Sara hadn't realised how tense she had been for the last three days. "So, Lanci, about tonight..." Sara growled, throwing a pillow after her best friend. "I have picked your outfit, I will do your hair, and I will be your plus one - what do you say? PLEEEEAAASEE, Lanci, I so wanna go to this thing." Sara looked at her best friend, beaming face and all and couldn't refuse her. "Alright, alright. Fine!! I am not wearing a dress though."

"Pff Lance, I know you well enough by now so don't you worry. You'll be a sight for sore eyes once I am finished with you." Sara snorted, gulping down another Whisky. "Sara, enough of the booze now. I don't want to walk in there with a drunken monkey. I am your official plus one, and you will have to dance with me." Sara put up her hands up in defeat, turning on some music, lifting her spirits by moving to the beats. Amaya smiled at her. "That's the spirit, Lanci. Let's get that party started!" she yelled, jumping on Saras back squealing. 

Ava dropped the keys to her flat on the kitchen counter, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly. Home, finally home, her sacred island, her universe to control. Ava took a beer from the fridge, downing it in three large gulps - she had needed that. Ava checked her watch; she had four hours before she had to be at the party, that left her enough time to shower and get dressed.

She loved black tie events, one of the infrequent occasions that she wore dresses. She knew how good she looked in them, her long, athletic legs showing through the slit, her toned back and defined arms accentuated by the silky soft material. Ava turned on some music, took another beer before heading to the bathroom. Would Sara becoming, she wondered before scolding herself. "Who cares if fucking Lance is coming or not", she barked to the empty shower. "Well," a nagging voice inside her head told her sarcastically - "apparently, you do, Ava Sharp." She had to laugh at that, some of the tension from the camping trip releasing itself. "So what," Ava said out loud. Sara Lance was freaking hot and the glimpse into how extended time in bed with her could look like had been extraordinarily hot - why on earth wouldn't Ava lust after her. 

Sara and Amaya arrived one hour late; everybody was seated already waiting for the first course to be served. "Sara don't tell me you knew we would be late?" "Well, I might have remembered a different start time!" Sara whispered, trying to sneak them to their table, not making it visible that they were late. 

Ava felt a pang of disappointment in her stomach when the party started. Sara hadn't come. It was for the better Ava told herself sternly. She did not plan to take things with Sara anywhere, the sooner she distanced herself from the other woman, the better. Ava was speaking to Ray, discussing one of his prototypes when Ava saw her. Her brain froze, and she stopped talking midsentence.

Sara looked incredible in her fitted tuxedo, that showed of her athletic build but was so feminine at the same time. Ava's mouth hung slightly open and when Ray realised whom she was looking at he chuckled. "Ava Sharp - do you have the hots for someone?" "I... no... Ray, please. You know me!" "I thought I did, but this look on your face - it's new." "No, it isn't. It's not new. It's not even a look at all!" Ava snapped, but her eyes followed the two women who were sneaking to their table. Ava hadn't realised she had held her breath, she exhaled and felt suddenly light-headed and giddy.

Ray cleared his throat and put a hand on her arm. "You should ask her to dance!" "What? Absolutely no, Ray!" "Ok, ok - don't bite Ms Sharp!" he chuckled. Ava scolded him engaging him back in their previous conversation although she had a hard time focusing. 

Dinner was terrific, Amaya enjoyed the food tremendously, while Sara enjoyed the drinks since she wasn't hungry. She knew Ava was here, probably sitting at Palmer's table but from her point of view, she could not get a glimpse at her. "Sara, stop looking for her. You'll meet her tonight; I am sure of that!" "What? No!" "Oh ok, suit yourself!" Maya chuckled, forcing another whisky out of Sara's hand replacing it with water. "Maya..." Sara whines. "Nononono, I won't have you ruin my evening by being sick on the toilet before dinner is over." 

"Alright, alright." Sara pouted, but she slowed down nevertheless. When dinner was over, the crowd moved to another room with a bar, mingling and waiting for the dance floor to fill up. Sara was itchy, she had not moved to music enough these last couple of days, and her feet started to skip on their own accord. "Wanna let it rip Lanci?" "Not yet, Maya, give it a bit more time so I can mix in. I don't want to be the attraction of the party." "Since when?" Amaya deadpanned. 

Sara nudged her gently. "Cheeky..!" Amaya laughed. They both had a few more drinks, chatting and building up tension and excitement. Amaya was a great dancer, and she and Sara moved well together. Sara knew they would make quite the sight. Finally, Sara felt the floor was full enough for her liking, and she pulled Amaya on the dance floor.

The two friends smiled at each other before falling into a rhythm, moving in sync to the music, Amaya mirroring Saras moves. Soon they danced like there was only them, laughing, smiling and radiating so much positive energy that everyone around them seemed to be affected. Sara was right; they were the attraction on the dance floor.

When dinner ended Ava fulfilled her duty and spent time with other high ranking managers, trying to spread her attention evenly. Unconsciously, however, her eyes were roaming the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse but to no avail. "Where is she?" Ava muttered to herself. "Who are these two girls owning the dancefloor" Gideon, her Chief of Staff, said suddenly. "What girls?"Ava said, suspicion rising in her. "Two girls are dancing; they move so well together it is amazing. Its almost as if Ray booked them as a firestarter!" Ray snorted at that. 

"Excuse me for a second; I need another drink," Ava said, approaching the bar, her eyes immediately scanning the dancefloor.  She knew in an instant what Gideon had meant. Watching Sara Lance dance was like watching a revelation. She radiated with pure joy, energy and power. Sara's eyes were sparkling, a smile flashing at the other girl holding her own against Sara.

Sara was happy, finally happy since that dreadful day she had met Ava Sharp. When she was in the groove, her body was flowing with the beats, her soul seemed to take flight, taking away all worries and sorrow, stripping her of anything that weight her down. Amaya was beaming at her, and they kept on dancing, it didn't matter what song - Sara did not want to stop. The beat shifted, and Sara started to shuffle, before jumping into a 360-degree turn. She tried to fix her gaze for the spin, and that was when she saw Ava. 

Time froze for Sara, and her heart stopped beating, her breath hitching. Ava looked otherworldly, her hair in shiny curls over her shoulder, the tight-fitting red dress showing off her arms, legs, cleavage. Sara swallowed hard trying to keep her composure. When time moved on it did so in double time and before Sara had a chance to reset her feet she tumbled and fell out of her turn.

"You alright Lanci?" Amaya snorted before following Sara's gaze. "Uh, wow!" was all she could say. Ava sharp looked ridiculously hot in the dress and judging from Sara's expression she was about to have a heart attack. "Earth to Lance?" Amaya chuckled, picking her friend up from the ground. Sara and Ava had locked eyes, unanswered questions crossing between them like their eyes were some hidden communication devices. "I.. what?" Sara mumbled, unable to break the spell. "Go over to her. Say hello!" Amaya said, gently steering Sara in Ava's direction.

Ava watched Sara fall and couldn't help but smile. Sara Lance was a mess. When their eyes locked, Ava instantly connected with Sara, the tension between them almost tangible. Ava watched Sara's friend trying to push Sara towards Ava when Ava suddenly turned and disappeared into the crowd. 

"What was that?" Amaya asked curiously, but Sara only growled. "She is a bitch. I told you so!" Sara dragged Amaya to the bar, ordering shots of liquor in quick succession, before jumping back onto the dancefloor. She would forget all about Ava tonight, she promised herself, she didn't need Ava. She had been perfectly happy before Ava stepped into her life and her she would be perfectly happy again, Sara decided.

Ava watched the two woman approach, her heart fluttering at the sight of Sara. She couldn't handle this; she did not want this. Ava turned away from Sara, disappearing into the crowd, her heart aching to her annoyance. Ava needed a drink, so she decided to join Ray and Gideon again. The crowd had thinned a bit, and Ava was able to observe the dancefloor, where Sara seemed to have cranked it up even more.

Ava watched her, losing herself in Sara's movements, it felt like she and Sara were only things that mattered in the universe right now. When a rather pretty redhead approached Sara, Ava frowned involuntarily. Her frown deepened to an angry v, her hand clutching her glass so hard her knuckles went white without realising when the redhead started to grind into Sara, her hands all over the accountant's body. 

Sara did not seem to mind and went with the offered affection. When the rhythm changed to something slower, Ava could almost touch the sexual tension between the two; their faces close together their lips almost touching. It was a dance, but to Ava, it looked like well-choreographed foreplay. Irrational anger stirred in Ava, hot and burning like an oxygen lance slicing through her. "Ava?" Gideon asked, "Are you ok?" "I am fine." Ava pressed out between clenched teeth. Gideon nodded, not sure what was going on but Ava did not look like she was OK at all. 

Ava watched with rising anger how Sara grabbed the other woman's hand, whispering in her ear, making the redhead laugh and blush. Sara dragged the other woman towards the exit, probably planning to continue their 'dance' in a more private area of the venue. Something in Ava snapped, she slammed her glass on the bar making Ray and Gideon jump in shock. "I'll be back; don't wait for me." She barked at Ray who had never seen Ava so enraged, fury burning in her eyes. Without another glance at her friends, Ava followed behind Sara and the redhead, who were currently disappearing behind a corner in a corridor. 

Amaya had seen Ava staring at Sara for a while, but when Sara had started to flirt with the other woman had noted curiously how the other woman's look had changed from a dreamy expression to outright anger. Amaya laughed out loud when Lance disappeared with the redhead, Ava storming after them like a hunter going in for the kill. "I think Lanci-girl is in for the rider of her life!" Ama chuckled, hoping for Sara's sake that things wouldn't get ugly. 

Sara was turned on by the attention of the redhead, the woman was a stunner, but Sara wasn't sure if her arousal wasn't more out of desperation or unfulfilled desire.  "Whatever", Sara decided, she wanted to fuck her, who would give a damn about her reasons. Sara pushed all thoughts aside, pulling the woman into a hot kiss in some deserted corridor, making her moan. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, their hands dancing on each other's skins. Sara was rougher then usual, her frustration trying to find a physical release. The red-head seemed to love it though, panting heavily, small moans escaping her more frequently now. 

Ava turned the corner and saw them immediately. They were all over each other, the red-head already so worked up that she was moaning into Sara's mouth. Something inside of Ava snapped. Sara was hers, hers alone. How did she dare fuck some slut in a hotel corridor!  Ava was furious. A small voice in her head whispered: "She isn't your Sara, Ava. You pushed her away, remember?" but Ava's anger was too intense to listen to that feeble voice. 

In an instant she was at Sara's side, forcefully pulling the two gasping woman apart. She stood behind Sara, her right hand closed in a hard grip around her biceps like a vice, her left hand suqeezing Sara's neck, holding her tightly as if she was a puppy. Before any of the two women could say a word, Ava snarled at the red-head. "Leave, now!" The red-head looked at the angry woman, eyes blazing and intimidating like some queen from a movie.

She nodded and took two slow steps back before turning and running away from them. Sara bristled under Ava's touch, trying to shake her off. "What the fuck, Ava!" she growled, but Ava only gripped her stronger, pushing her further down the corridor and into a deserted accessible toilet. Avas grip on her nack and arm were hard, and it stung, but Sara's anger somehow mixed with rising pleasure. Only Ava could make her wet like this with the most unusual actions, Sara thought frustrated.

"Ava, stop this. I am not a dog or our property or something! You have no right..!" Sara shouted at Ava when she was suddenly turned and roughly pushed up against the tiled wall, Ava's lips crushing on hers. Sara could feel the rage and anger in Ava's kiss. She was ferocious, her hands roaming over Sara's body like she wanted to conquer her. She moved to Sara's neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks. Sara's anger vanished in an instant, her body thoroughly enjoying this possessive side of Ava.

Sara couldn't contain her moans any longer, giving in to her desire for Ava freely. She tried to cup Ava's face, to pull her into a kiss but Ava pushed her hands away, aggressively attacking her mouth. She looked breathtakingly wild, Sara thought incoherently before her clit pulsed so hard that she had to keep herself from moaning Ava's name. Ava meanwhile, took a sudden step back and looked at the more than willing Sara Lance. Sara was breathing hard, her chest heaving, lipstick smeared all over her.  She was Avas for the taking, and Ava fucking loved it!

Sara looked so beautiful, her eyes so full of want and need for the other woman, that Ava felt almost physical pain in her heart. Ava cleared her throat, turning to lock the door. Before Sara had a chance to say anything, Ava was all over her again. Her kisses still harsh, but no longer overly aggressive, allowing Sara some space to explore Ava's mouth. Ava felt Sara melt into her touch, her moans now increasing in frequency and volume. Avas kisses became even gentler, still hungry no longer punishing, more exploring. She wanted to claim Sara as hers, put her mark on her, make it impossible for her to go with any other woman without thinking of Ava - but she did not want to punish her anymore. 

Ava's hands quickly discarded Sara's garments until all that was left were her panties. Ava passionately kissed her breasts and nipples, her hands teasing and stroking, holding Sara in place and preventing the other woman from touching Ava. This wasn't about Ava's needs; this was about claiming Sara Lance as hers, marking Avas territory.

Ava made Sara turn, hungrily kissing along her spine, her hands roaming over Sara's breasts and abs from behind. Sara was pushing off the wall into Ava, needing the friction and the feel of Ava's body against her, revelling in the feeling of being so close to her. "Spread your legs," Ava commanded, making Sara's breath hitch in response. "Now, lean forward!" Ava said into Sara's ear, pulling Sara's hips back with one hand until her butt stuck out. Sara moaned in anticipation as a shiver ran down her body, goosebumps forming all over her body.

Ava ran her hand up Sara's inner thigh whiles the other buried itself into Sara's hair, pulling her head back. Sara's eyes fluttered shut; she was so aroused that she thought she might have dripped on the floor if she wouldn't still be wearing panties. Ava's hand was running with featherlight touches over Sara's mound, Sara's hips bucking at her touch, trying to get more friction.

"What do you need, Sara?" her voice demanding. Sara moaned loudly at that. "You, I need you, Ava..." "Are you sure Sara, there are other women out there.." Sara moaned again, Ava was teasing her now, and she longed to be finally fucked by her. "N..n..n..no, I need you to fuck me, the others... I... I... don't... I need..." She whined, her arousal so extreme now that she couldn't think straight. Ava smirked, she loved how Saras toned body was hers for the taking, her muscles moving and twitching under Ava's administrations. Seeing Sara turn to butter in her hands, unable to resist Ava was like a drug for her. Ava could not remeber the last time hse had been this wet herself.

She couldn't help but lean down and kiss Saras lower back, licking her skin, tasting her sweat. Ava hummed loudly and in one motion pushed Saras pants aside, and inserted her thumb into her cunt from behind, essentially doggy styling her. Ava's breath hitched audibly; she knew that Sara was ready for her, but the wetness that met her fingers was unlike anything she had ever caused in a woman. Ava smirked, this was all about establishing who was in charge here, fucking Sara from behind would leave a lasting impression.

Sara couldn't contain a cry of pleasure at the surprising but very welcome invasion, her hips bucking forward, almost making Ava slip. Don't move!" she commanded, making Sara moan again. Ava let go of Sara's hair and instead encircled her waist with her other arm, essentially immobilising her hips. She adjusted her hand slightly so that her thump was firmly pressed inside Sara, creating maximum friction on her front walls. Ava stretched her straightened the rest of her finger, so she could rub connect with Sara's clit with every stroke. Sara couldn't think straight anymore, she was moaning and groaning heavily, her chest heaving, shivers running down her body.

She was panting hard, Ava's name mixed into her moans. Ava had never seen or heard something sexier, Sara Lance was at her mercy, begging to be fucked by her, incoherently saying her name like she was worshipping some deity. Ava soaked up the scene for a few more seconds, keeping her hand between Sara's legs entirely still. "Whose are you, Sara?" she asked, voice husky. Sara could only moan, desperately trying to keep herself together.

Ava pushed her thump in a tiny bit, her other fingers grazing Sara's clit. The other woman screamed out, her hips giving a sudden jerk but Ava had them tightly secured between her Arm and her side."Tell me, Sara. Whom do you belong to?" Sara only panted, gasping for air, she couldn't think. She had never been used and dominated like this; her brain short-circuited with sensual overload. "Y...Y...ahhhhhh Ava... y...you Ava. P..p..p...p...please, I can't...!" Another moan broke from her and Ava smirked.

She knew, from this night onwards, Sara Lance would involuntarily compare all other women in the future to Ava. She knew that none of the other could hold her own against Ava Sharp when it came to fucking. Ava started to slowly pump in and out of Sara, making sure her thump pressed on Saras G-Spot with every stroke. When Sara wasn't able to do anything else but shiver and buck and moan she increased the speed and the volatility of her strokes, finally fucking Sara at full force.

Sara cried out loud, begging Ava to fuck her harder, faster until Ava was pushing her thump in an out of Sara in a frantic pace. When Sara came, her juices gushed all over Ava's hand, soaking the floor between her legs. Sara cried out Ava's name over and over, and Ava had to tighten her grip around Sara's hips to make sure she could remain upright. She slowly decreased the tempo of her hand, becoming more gentle with every stroke, riding Sara through her orgasm.

Sara was exhausted. Ava could tell just by the look of pure bliss on her face; her body was drenched in sweat, legs wobbly. Ava kissed her back, gentle now, almost tenderly. She loved how Sara's skin tasted. When Ava finally pulled out, Sara whined at the loss of friction. Ava smelled her glistening hand and started to lick Sara's juices from her fingers. She tasted exciting, musky, sweet and wild. Ava squatted down, her face eye level with Sara's butt, lapping at Sara's core and running her tongue along Sara's crack, letting the tip of her tongue teasingly play with her anus. Sara's hips bucked forward, the woman trembling in her stance against the wall.

"Ava... I... can't stand... gimme a hand please." Sara panted. Ava got up behind her with a slight regret, but confident that she would conquer Saras behind soon enough. "Come here," She said calmly, making Sara turn towards her, stumbling into Ava's embrace on wobbling legs.

Sara circled Ava's waist with her arms, trying to be as close to Ava as possible. She tilted her head and looked up at the taller woman. Ava almost instantly sank into Sara's eyes, her head leaning in and capturing Saras bruised lips into a deep kiss, lacking all aggression containing something new. Ava generally wasn't into after-sex cuddles, that had always been her least favourite part of sleeping with women. With Sara however, this felt very different suddenly. Sara felt so perfect against her, and Ava had to acknowledge that she enjoyed holding the other woman, kissing her softly. 

"Ava...!" Sara whispered. "Shhhh... Sara." Ava breathed into her ear. "Come on; let's get out of here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's add some drama, this will be a slower burn than I anticipated, but it's to much fun to write in this setting!

Sara clung to Ava a few more minutes, her breath finally slowing, exchanging deep, tender kisses with Ava. When the two eventually parted, Sara dressed and smoothed her hair. "So...?" Sara started, suddenly feeling a bit shy around Ava who did not react to her question. Sara cleared her throat to break the silence, finally looking up at Ava. "So, I mean, what's next?" Ava noticed stubborn defiance creep into Sara's eyes.

"Well, we'll leave this restroom and go back to the party," Ava said casually. "Oh. Ok." Sara said, disappointment and hurt showing on her face. "But I thought...", Sara started quietly, but didn't finish her sentence chewing her lower lip instead. Ava kept a steady gaze on Sara but did not say anything. Sara suddenly puffed out her chest, looking at Ava with a cheery smile that never reached her eyes.

"Great. Well, thanks for the nice fuck Ava. See you next time." Sara tried to exit the restroom with dignity, but she somehow couldn't get the door to unlock, her hands twisting and turning the lock to no avail. After a few seconds, Sara stopped, leaning her head against the door, sighing heavily. She looked so defeated and humiliated that Ava could only chuckle.

Ava stepped behind Sara, feeling the other woman inhale deeply as the tension between them flared up due to the proximity. Ava reached around Sara, turned and pushed the lock at the same time, and the door clicked open. "Thanks," Sara mumbled barely audible, not moving out of Avas space. Ava ran a hand through Sara's hair by sheer impulsed, turning her and kissing her gently. Sara closed her eyes immediately when their lips met, her right hand reaching for Ava's cheek, gently cupping it, running her thumb along Ava's jawline. Ava felt the hairs on her neck stand up from Sara's soft touch, humming slightly.

When Ava pulled back, her first thought was that she looked into the face of an angel. Sara's face was pure bliss, and she - Ava Sharp - was the reason for it. The thought made pride swell in her, and she scolded herself internally for being so fucking irrational around this woman, steeling herself against Sara."Let's get going, Ms Lance."

When they were back in the room, Amaya was chatting amicably to Ray. Ava and Sara joined them, a slightly awkward silence spreading between all four. Ray, looking form Ava to Sara, clearly feeling the tension between the two women wasn't sure what to make of it.

Amaya took in how flushed Sara looked, spotting lipstick smears all over her friend's neck. "Let's go home, Maya." Sara said quietly, trying to sound casual, "Nice party, thank you very much, Mr Palmer." "It was good to meet you too," he said hugging Amaya and shaking Sara's hand. "Please do get in touch Amaya. I think we have something we should work on together." Amaya nodded, " I definitely will, Ray. Thank you for the opportunity!"

Sara looked at Ava, not sure how to part from her. "Well, by then... Ava." Sara lifted her hand as if to touch Ava's arm but stopped herself in midair, pulling her arm back. "Good night, Ms Lance." Amaya saw the hurt openly flash across Sara's face, she worried for her friend.

"Good-by, Ms Sharp." Amaya sounded much more distanced now than a minute ago with Ray. Ava understood, nodded, giving the woman a half smile. Sara abruptly turned, pulling Amaya with her. She did not say a word until they were home and she dropped on the sofa.

"What's wrong, Lancibear?" Amaya asked softly, gently stroking Sara's head. Sara groaned and buried her face in the pillows. "I dow wamme alk abou t!" she groaned into a pillow. "Sorry, I did not catch that." Amaya smiled patiently. Sara lifted her head, "I said, I don't want to talk about it tonight, or tomorrow or ever. Can we agree that I am fine?" "But you're not fine," Amaya said simply. Sara looked heartbroken, Amaya had never seen her friend like that. "That bad?" she said quietly to herself, watching Sara flee the sofa and Amaya, heading into the shower.

"Ava, what was that?" "Nothing, Ray." "Excuse me, Ava, I have seen how that woman looked at you. She is falling for you hard." "It is nothing Ray, I am telling you." "I think you know that's not the truth." "Raaay... " Ava sounded exhausted, pinching the bridge of her nose. Ray shook his head; Ava was so stubborn when it came to feelings. Whatever he would say would not penetrate her thick skin now. Maybe he could get Zari to intervene; he would talk to her the following Monday.

When Ava finally settled on her couch, she felt drained. Her mind was spinning, the evening playing in her head like an endless highlight reel. The warm, fuzzy feeling reared its head again, and this time it seemed to stick around no matter how hard Ava tried to push it away. Ava tried to sleep that night, but her mind kept wandering, her heart kept beating to fast. When she finally did fall asleep, it was dawning already and by the time she awoke noon had passed.

Ava felt like a train had run her over. She took her bike for a spin to clear her head, stopping at a hot dog joint to chewing on a hotdog tasting like rubber, her appetite long gone. Ava felt restless, and when she was back at her flat, it felt empty, cold and too big. "Why on earth did I have to meet you, of all people!" she groaned into the emptiness.

The following month was terrible for both woman, each fighting their demons. Sara had accepted that she had fallen for Ava like she never had for anyone. If Ava's behaviour towards her was anything to go by, it was clear that she, however, was not a lot more then another score for Ava. Sure, the woman could be gentle and tender, but most of the emotions Ava had displayed towards her were of raw, aggressive nature and not loving or caring.

Ava, unlike Sara, was fighting for control over her inner turmoil. She felt like she was drawn to Sara like a moth to light or worse a junkie to his next fix. Ava itched to touch Sara's skin again, to taste her on her tongue, smelling her hair. Sara was the equivalent of heroin Ava thought annoyed - one shot and the game was on. Ava decided to treat Sara like an addict in rehab should handle heroin - stay away from the next fix. What she hadn't planned for was the fact that no matter how hot the women were she picked up - they all paled in comparison to Sara.

Amaya and Ray started working together a few weeks after the party. They were regularly joined by Zari, who always seemed to be a bit nervous around Amaya. Finally, a month into their work Zari dared to ask Amaya out who agreed excitedly.

Sara tried to eradicate Ava from her memory; she hardly spent any time at home, trying desperately to escape the constant aching in her heart. She had decided to go for another dan in karate finally, and her trainer had enlisted her in a few full contact tournaments across the city. Sara needed the exercise and fights, she felt like she was suffocating with longing when she had a quiet moment to herself, so any distraction from alone-time was embraced enthusiastically.

Sara trained every night before hitting some bar or club, coming home after midnight only to get up early for work. On weekends Amaya wasn't sure if she slept at all. Sara often scored, taking the woman home or staying at their places, yet the emptiness and hurt in Sara's eyes never lifted to Amaya's dismay. Sara looked exhausted, and Amaya worried that she was driving herself to the brink of collapse.

Amaya talked about Sara with Zari, the two women had grown very close, and although none of them said it out loud, it was clear they were heading straight for love. "Sara Lance is your flatmate?" only now making the connection. "You mean the blond, hot, little ninja that got hit in the face with a bottle?" Amaya laughed, and Zari blushed at the sound. "Yep. That's the one. Yours truly, Sara Lance!"

"You know that I am close to Ava, right?" Zari asked hesitantly. Amaya frowned. "I figured you are. Ava seems to be a good friend of Ray's, and you're a good friend of Ray's - so the chance is high you knew each other!" Zari nodded somberly. "I have never seen Ava this affected. Of course, she will never EVER admit to anything, but she is flustered, distracted and suffering."

Amaya snorted. "Serves her right you know, why did she use Sara like that. Even the biggest idiot on earth could see that Sara is helplessly in love with this ice queen." "Please don't call her that, Maya. Ava is complicated, I agree but she is also incredible, brilliant and the most wonderful, caring friend. She is shitty at relationships and love though; I give you that."

"I wouldn't have guessed," Amaya said dryly. This time it was her making the other women snort with laughter. "So both are suffering, but both are stubborn like an old grizzly and won't do anything about it," Amaya said, Zari nodding gravely.

Sara was dancing along the sidewalk, headphones blaring. She had joined some of her karate classmates in a club having a blast filled with booth, dancing and shenanigans. Sara was drunk, and her senses were blurred, the music pushing her along the sidewalk. She was tired, looking forward to sleeping for a few hours, not paying attention to what was happening around her when she crossed the street. She never saw the car that hit her.

Sara felt her lower leg snap where the fender hit her, experiencing the strangely satisfying sensation of flying through the air before hitting the hood of the taxi again, her head smashing into the driver's window before being catapulted on the asphalt. Luckily there was no time for the pain to reach her consciousness as Sara's world went black in an instant.

Amaya wasn't worried about Sara until Saturday evening, she had not responded to any calls, and there was no sign that she had even received Amayas texts and messages. Zari was staying over, trying to calm her, but when Sunday morning came without any indication of Sara, Amaya panicked.

Zari contacted the owner of the dojo, and he promised he'd ask all his students when and where they had last seen her. A few hours later they had at least a location to pinpoint a district. Zari started to call the district's hospitals enquiring if maybe a short, muscular blond girl had been delivered into Emergency.

Finally, Zari had success. A blond girl had been run over by a car early Saturday morning. She was lying heavily drugged with pain medication due to head injuries, a broken lower leg, a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder in an intensive care unit. The hospital had not been able to officially identify her yet, inquiring if Zari would be able to confirm her ID. Amaya clung to her Zari for support, she loved Sara like a little sister and feared the worst. Zari was worried too; she shot off a short text to Ava and Ray with the address of the hospital.

Ava was cruising through the city, enjoying her bike between her legs and the feeling of absolute freedom only a motorbike could offer, it felt impossible for her to stay at home doing nothing. She stopped at a burger joint to eat something and was about to finish off her last french fries when her phone buzzed.

"Ava, Sara had an accident, looks like she is hurt pretty bad. She is in the Emergency of St.Vincents. Thought you'd like to know." Ava froze. She reread Zaris message, blinking slowly. "Ok. Thanks. Keep me posted!" was all she could text back. Her first impulse was to jump on her bike and make straight for the hospital; on second thought she decided to give Sara's friends and family a chance to see to her first. She did not want to intrude; after all, she had pushed her away twice now.

Ava was restless, pacing her flat for an hour before calling Zari. "Hi Ava," Zari whispered. "So?" Ava huffed impatiently. "We don't know anything yet, Amaya had to identify Sara. And now she is filling out some paperwork. I only caught a glimpse of her; she looks rough. Broken leg, broken ribs, bad concussion and scratches and bruises. They put her on heavy pain medication. She is sleeping right now." "Oh," was all Ava could say.

"Ava, could you do us a favour? I don't want to leave Amaya alone, but we need to get some things for Sara from their flat. Could you pick up the keys and the list from us, and get her things?" "Of course, I'll get going." "Ok, thanks, Aves!"

Ava picked up her car keys and made her way to the hospital, worrying about Sara. Zari met her at the sidewalk, handing her the keys and the address. She looked concerned and flustered. "How are you holding up, Zar?" "I'm ok, but Amaya.. well Sara is like a little sister to her." Ava nodded. "I'll be back shortly ok."

Ava unlocked the door to Sara and Amayas flat and hesitated before entering. She felt like an intruder somehow. Ava took a deep breath before walking in. She was surprised to find a rather charming living room and a large kitchen. The door on the right led to Sara's room, and Ava made her way towards it. When she stepped in, she was hit by a healthy dose of Sara's scent and couldn't help but close her eyes, breathing in deeply, her heart fluttering. Ava noticed small details looking around Sara's room, an old picture of a younger Sara with probably her parents and her sister, a collection of martial art style belts in all colours, certificates of martial art exams and a few books.

A pile of clothes and the underlying unruliness of things made Ava chuckle, Sara Lance was a mess after all. Her eyes suddenly spotted her own sweater, neatly folded, but half covered under Sara's blanket. "Are you cuddling with my hoodie at night, Sara Lance?" Ava wondered out loud, blushing slightly, trying very hard not to find it touching.

"Get a grip." Ava scolded herself, resolutely making her way to Sara's drawers, picking out some underwear that made her rethink her last intimate encounter, some shirts and shorts. She also tried to locate Sara's social security number, to officially c identify her with the hospital and police. Ava hesitantly went through a large folder of personal files, skipping through most of it quickly, high school diploma, university things and finally her social security number.

Ava was about to close the folder when a loose paper fell to the ground. Ava picked it up and swallowed hard. It was an official accident report, listing three casualties. Ava tried to ignore the report, but could not help realising that the three names of the dead all ended with Lance. "Aw no, Sara," she whispered, feeling pity for Sara wash over her.

"Thank you, Ava!" Amaya said, her face strained, eyes red-rimmed. "How...", Ava asked quietly. "She'll be ok the doctors say. But we won't know how her brain is until she wakes up." "Ah ok," Ava said, dread settling in her stomach. "How are you holding up?" she asked Amaya. "I am ok; Zari is a fussing over me. She is a great support, but we are both a bit lost with the paperwork. The hospital is asking for insurance and stuff, but I can't deal with that right now. Sara and I will figure out how to pay for all this later."

"I'll speak to them; don't worry." "Thank you Ava; I'll be with Sara." Ava nodded, glad to be able to postpone seeing Sara for a little while longer.

"Sara Lance has no insurance, Madam." Ava nodded slowly, "Will you bill her directly?" "Yes, her or any relative will be liable for the accrued costs." "I don't think she has anyone left..." Ava mumbled, making a decision

"Listen, send the invoices to this address please." "Are you a relative, Ms?" "Me? No. No, I am her boss." "This won't be cheap, are you sure!" "Yes of course I am," Ava said forcefully. "Ok, ok, just checking!" the nurse said, shaking his head. When all the paperwork was cleared, and Ava had been assured that Sara would receive all necessary treatment she slowly walked towards the room where Sara lay. Ava did not enter; she just stood there staring at the door when someone gently nudged her in the rips.

"Come on, you big softie. She won't bite, she is sleeping!" Zari said from behind her. " I am no softie, Zar!" Ava bristled. " For Sara Lance you are!" Zari smiled affectionately. "Come on now; let's see how she is doing." Zari opened the door and pushed Ava into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No updates tomorrow I am afraid, but Sunday expect something catering to all our secret domination kinks.
> 
> Also, don't worry - bossy Ava has never left, she is currently parked behind Ava the human. That's why we love Ava, she is a bossy badass but she is also very much human. Additionally, expect to see more of renegade Lance soon - she too has more than a vanilla side to her. 
> 
> This chapter is basically just setting the stage for what's to come next ;)

Ava covered her mouth with one hand, eyes going wide in shock. Sara looked so small and fragile in the hospital bed. Her left leg probed upon a cushion, visible screws holding the fracture in place, stitches running along the shin where the bone had broken the skin. Her left arm was in a sling, stabilising the dislocated shoulder while bandages covered some of the more significant cuts and grazed areas. Her face bruised, the skin on her right cheekbone raw and tender, and a thick dressing covering what was a rather large cut on her head as Amaya explained.

Sara had also suffered three broken ribs, her midsection now tightly bound. Drips hung from both arms, and a lot of intensive care wiring was covering her chest. Ava's head started pounding the longer she stared at Sara. Ava rubbed her face unable to grasp what was going on. Zari noticed that Ava had gone very pale, brows knitted, hands coiled to fists. Zari got up and pulled Ava into a tight hug.

  
"Hey Aves, she'll be ok. She's a ninja, remember?" "I...I..." Ava stammered. "Aves, calm down. She'll be fine!" Zari signalled Amaya and cleared her throat. "Aves, Amaya needs a bite to eat. Would you stay with Sara until we are back?" Ava nodded, not taking her eyes of Sara. "Sure," she said quietly. Amaya threw a curious look at Ava before leaning towards Sara, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and squeezing her hand gently.

"Don't you do anything stupid, Lancibear. I'll be back soon!" The gesture was so touching that Ava swallowed hard. "Come on Maya, Sara will be fine, and Aves will look after her!" Ava took Amaya's seat next to Sara's bed. The bruises and scratches on her face stood out starkly, the dark circles under her eyes an alarming sign of utter exhaustion. The steady beep of the machines unnerved Ava, and she watched Sara's heartbeat dance on the monitor transfixed.

  
"Sara, I..." she stopped hesitating. Sara couldn't hear her anyway, and she wasn't even sure what she wanted to tell her. Ava tentatively grasped Sara's hand, stroking it gently, kissing it tenderly. Her other hand caressed Sara's cheek.

  
When Zari and Amaya returned, Ava got up to give Amaya her place back. "No please stay with her, Ava! My shift will start in a few hours, and I need to get ready. I was wondering if you two or one of you could stay with her tonight? I don't want her to wake up alone." Amayas eyes watered up. "The last time she was in a hospital, she...well...her family..." Amaya stopped, swallowing back more tears. Zari rushed to her side. "It's ok, Amaya. You don't need to tell us."

"I found the police report," Ava said quietly, "it fell from her folder." Zari looked at Ava with pitty. Amaya looked at them, "None of them survived, only Sara had a scratch barely. From one day to the next she was alone, moving from foster home to foster home." 

"Zari, you should take Amaya home. I will stay with Sara; I'll ping Ray that I won't be in tomorrow." "You sure Aves?" "100%" "Ok, thank you." Zari was relieved, she worried about Amaya and wanted to be there for her. 

Ava sat at Sara's bed as she slept, gently stroking her hands and face as if in a trance. Ava's hands seemed to follow an unknown, intricate pattern across Sara's skin, going from Sara's face to her arms and hands. Ava felt tired, exhausted if she was honest with herself. The last couple of month of suppressing everything that had to do with Sara had taken its toll on her. Ava felt raw inside, almost like someone had pulled her soul over a cheese grater.

Ava still wasn't ready to dive deeper into herself, to figure things out for herself and face the possible consequences, yet she could no longer stop her edges to soften up. This situation wasn't about her anyway; this was about Sara, and if that meant leaving her trodden path for a while she would do so willingly.

When Sara started to stir small groans of pain escaped her, Ava tried to calm her, softly speaking to her, cupping her face. It seemed to work when Sara calmed down for a bit, but she was soon stirring again though, her groans more frequent now.

"Sara, shhh, it's ok. You'll be fine; I am here." Ava whispered in her ear, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Sara jerked violently, her face contorting in pain and she almost howled. "Sara!" Ava was worried, Sara was in pain, and the sudden movements would only hurt her broken ribs. Sara's eyelids fluttered and suddenly flew open and looked wide with shock. Sara recoiled, her hands jerking up as if to shield herself against an attacker, eyes wide with shock and disorientation, pain visible in her face.

Ava gently pulled her hands back, "Sara, it's ok. You had an accident; you are in a hospital." Sara's eyes wandered from side to side, her eyelids drooping shut before they flew open again in rapid succession. Finally, her eyes settled on Ava's face, and although she still looked dazed a small smile appeared on her lips. "Ava...," Sara whispered. The way Sara said her name was so vulnerable, so sweet and loaded with so much emotion that it touched Ava deep inside.

"I am here." Ava simply said, cupping Sara's face, a tear rolling down her cheek when Sara pressed her face into her touch. Ava watched her relax into her hand for a few minutes, before getting up to inform the night nurse that Sara was awake and probably needed more medication. Sara slept through the rest of the night undisturbed. Ava was nodding off now and then before finally giving in to what her body needed.  She folded over in her chair, using Sara's mattress as a headrest. Her hand curled around Saras until she was lulled into a deep sleep by the calming scent of Sara, still detectable over the hospital bedding.

Zari returned in the morning once Amaya had left for her shift, bringing coffee and bagels from a small diner around the corner for Ava and herself. When she entered the room, she was greeted by the two sleeping women. Avas position looked slightly uncomfortable as she had protectively wrapped an arm around Sara's hip, her head resting on her hand holding Saras.

"Awwww, such a softie you are indeed, Ava Sharp." Zari snorted, making Ava jump. "What..." she mumbled, looking around momentarily disorientated. When she realised Zari was standing behind her, Ava blushed and quickly let go of Sara's hand. "I was just...Sara was distressed, and I tried...!"

"Ava, you don't have to apologise for being there for her, you know." "I am not apologising, Zar!" Ava snapped at her friend. "What are you mumbling on about then?" "I wasn't mumbling!" "Sure Aves, whatever you say Aves..!" "Zari, seriously..!" Zari held up her hands with the coffee and bagels as a peace offering for Ava.

"Ahhhh, you're a lifesaver. Thank you!" Ava said genuinely happy at the prospect of food and coffee. "Well, I am known to be a pleaser of the female species." Ava snorted, "Yeah right you dork!" Zari pouted in a mocked offence. The two friends settled in a comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfast, watching Sara sleep.

  
"Amaya told me her story," Zari said quietly. Ava's brows furrowed before she said, "She is an orphan, I never knew." "Well, it is not like you made an effort to spend time getting to know her better.. well apart from her sexual organs that is."

Ava threw the empty bagel bag at Zari. "You are impossible, Zari!" Zari nodded proudly, "I sure am." "How will those two manage now?" "What do you mean?" Zari asked. "Well, she won't be able to walk for quite a while, won't she be homebound?"

"Oh," Zari said, looking dumbfounded. Ava chuckled, "Look at her leg Zar." "And her rips, and her arm...! Fuck.." Zari exclaimed "Exactly," Ava said dryly. "They don't have an elevator. How is she gonna get up the stairs?" zari wondered out loud.  "Well, let's speak to the doctor what the plan for her recovery is, and then we gonna come up with a plan," Ava said.

"We?" Zari cocked an eyebrow at Ava who blushed and averted her eyes. "Well... I mean...I don't... its just...she...I thought...well..!" "Awww, Aves. Have you had an accident too and hit your head?" Zari teased her studdering friend. "Your such an ass!" Ava growled. Zari laughed.

"I want to help," Ava said quietly. Zari melted at the sight of Ava being a mess about this situation. She adored her friend, who was a walking Wonderwoman.  This little thing called love interest was pushing her way out of her comfort zone. "Ok," she said, squeezing Ava's hand who looked up happily.

  
Sara would have to stay in the hospital for at least a couple of weeks the doctors said. Her leg needed to be operated once she was stable enough and the swelling was down a bit. The biggest concern, for now, was her head injury. There had been some swelling of the brain, not enough to open her skull but there was still a small chance that she had suffered some damage.

Zari forced Ava to take a break after the doctor had briefed them. She smiled at Ava fussing over Sara for what like an eternity before finally dragging herself away from the injured woman.

  
Ava let out a tired breath when she entered her home. She did not even want to start processing that was going on inside herself, instead, she showered, put on fresh clothing and spend a few hours checking emails and finishing some crucial tasks for work, before calling Zari to see if she wanted any food. When she hung up she shook her head, of course, Zari wanted food - she always wanted food.

  
Ava arrived at the hospital with a large pizza for Zari, who inhaled the greasy thing making Ava laugh when Sara stirred, moaning slightly. Ava's brows immediately knitted together and she rushed to her side.

"Don't worry Aves. She has already been awake while you were gone. She seems fine to me; only one thing worried me...!" "What, Zari? What worried you?" Ava asked her impatiently. Zari chuckled, "She asked for you!" Zari was now laughing openly. "She must have hurt her head pretty bad."

Ava looked at Zari incredulously, before slapping her in the neck. "Cheeky bastard!" she snarled, Zari hiding from further slaps on the other side of Sara's bed.

Sara groaned and moved, gasping out loud. "Hi Sara, don't move too much. Remember the ribs will ya please?!" Zari said playfully.

"Ava?" Sara mumbled sleepily. Zari smiled at Ava. "See!" Ava cleared her throat, she wanted to touch Sara and tell her she was right there, but with Zari around, she felt hesitant. Zari sensed that her friend was torn between caring for Sara and keeping up the image of the "I only fuck em once -Ava".

"I am gonne call Maya and see how she is doing." Ava nodded absentmindedly. "Ava?" Sara said louder, her eyes slowly opening. Ava moved as soon as Zari had closed the door behind her. She took Sara's hand in hers, kissed it softly before bending over to plant a kiss between Sara's eyes.

"I am here," Ava whispered gently, Sara now looking at her. God, how Ava had missed getting lost in these eyes, she thought. "Hey," Sara said, voice hoarse. "How are you?" Ava asked, her hand gently caressing Sara's cheek who immediately leaned into the touch. "I am fine," Sara said bravely, her smile turning into a grimace. "Yeah, totally," Ava said dryly. Sara smiled at her, with a pained expression. 

The two women only looked at each other for a few minutes, Ava trying to shield her emotions from Sara, the other woman being an open book as usual.

"I have missed you, Ms Sharp." Ava bent forward and kissed Sara tenderly, her lips fitting together so naturally as if they were made for each other. The kiss deepened quickly, yet it stayed incredibly gentle. When the two women parted, Ava simply said: "I have missed you too, Ms Lance."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long pause, I am currently vacationing in the Alps and been quite busy doing fun stuff :). Here is another twist to the story, I hope you enjoy it. More kink on the way...

Sara's recovery was smooth considering her injuries. Her friends kept watch over her, Sara and Zari building the foundation for what would become a very trusting friendship in the future.

Ava visited Sara often in the beginning, but Sara noticed how Ava soon started to avoid private time with her, how the displays of affection towards Sara became less frequent, less regular until Ava finally stopped coming to visit her.

Amaya and Zari noticed the pained expression on Sara's face when she asked if Ava would be coming to see her. Zari wasn't sure what to tell Sara, she had no clue why Ava was behaving like this. Secretly she had hope that Sara's accident would act as something like a catalysator for their romance, something that would make Ava finally realised how much the other woman meant to her.

  
"Can I ask you a question?" "Hm?" Ava asked distractedly. Zari cleared her throat. "AVA, would you focus on me for a second?" "Ah, yes, sorry. Sure. What's up Zar?" "Why have you stopped?" Ava knitted her brows in confusion. "Stopped what?" "Stopped visiting Sara." Ava averted her eyes, focusing back on her smartphone.

"I am swamped with work these last few days. There is a new product to hit the market, and I have no time for anything right now..." Good god, this excuse sounded so feeble Ava thought to herself. Zari snorted. "What, you're telling me you are to busy to spend one hour a day on the biggest crush you ever had?"

Ava growled, anger blazing in her eyes"I have no crush, Zar, I am attracted to her, yes, but I am not emotionally involved at all. Can you just cut the crap for once, and leave me the fuck alone?" "What the FUCK, Ava! Why are you so freaking scared to admit to something that is so damn obvious? What is your problem with that woman?"

Ava slammed her fist on the table. "If all you want to do, is to hassle me about is your fantasy of Ms Lance and me being an item, I suggest you leave now since this will NEVER, EVER happen." Zari just looked at her friend disappointedly. Anger, hurt and confusion showing on Avas face.

"OK, suit yourself, Aves. Have a nice day." Zari left, not closing the door gently.

  
Sara was deeply disappointed, the connection she and Ava shared, felt so real, so genuine that she couldn't understand why the other woman was distancing herself again so quickly and thoroughly. Sara longed for Ava's touch, her gentle side and now that she was deprived of Ava her heart felt like it was being ripped in two."Sara, I don't know what to say really," Zari said sadly. "I have no clue what is wrong with Ava, I do believe she cares for you deeply, but I can't change the way she deals with it." Sara nodded gravely; she knew Zari probably did all she could.

  
Sara was finally able to leave the hospital, and since Zaris flat had an elevator, she generously offered for Sara to stay with her, using the spare bedroom. Amaya and Zari had become inseparable, and Sara was glad to have her best friend around most of the time. When Amari had to go on a week-long business trip, and Zari had to leave over the weekend to deal with a family matter, Zari arranged for one of her friends to take over the Lance-care duty.

Sara was embarrassed, but she knew she needed an extra pair of hands to help with basic things."Don't worry Sara, Nyssa is a real sweetheart. You'll love her." Sara nodded, feeling like she was too much of a hassle already.

  
When Zari let Nyssa in an hour later Sara's breath hitched. Nyssa was beautiful beyond words. She was dark haired with dark eyes and a chiselled, classical face. The movements of her toned and athletic figure made her look like a prancing black panther.

"Hello Sara," she said, holding out her hand. Her voice was deep and melodic, a slight accent giving it an exotic twist. "Ahh." was all Sara managed, gawking at her. Zari slapped Sara on her head. "Don't worry Nyssa. She has not suffered brain damage, but when faced with beauty her brain moves into other regions of her body." "Zari, your such an ass..." Sara huffed, blushing deeply.

Nyssa laughed, and Sara felt herself getting wet in an instant at the dark timbre in it. "Hi, I am Sara. Thank you for helping me out this weekend." "Now that I have seen you, I think it will be a real pleasure!" Nyssa winked, and Sara felt herself blushing again.

Zari looked from one woman to the next and smiled. "Ok Ladies, have a great weekend. And please don't have sex in areas that are meant for food preparation, communal areas or my room if you please." "ZARI!" Sara shouted, half laughing watching the other woman grab her things and leave.

"Coffee?" Nyssa asked, smiling at Sara. "Yes, that would be lovely!" Sara moved towards the couch on her crutches, dropping down carefully. Sara was surprised how well Nyssa and her hit it off, they laughed and talked for hours, both genuinely enjoying each other companies and both very much attracted to the other. When it was time to go to bed, Sara asked coyly if Nyssa could give her a hand in the bathroom, she needed help to lower herself into the tub.

A strange glint seemed to flicker to life in the other woman's eyes, and she nodded enthusiastically, preparing Saras bath for her. When it was time for Sara to get in, she undressed, trying to be as quick and as clinical as possible about it.

Nyssa did not even pretend any such thing; she openly looked at Sara, drinking in the beautiful blond before her, licking her lips. Nyssa stepped behind Sara, to help her enter the tub, drawing in a deep breath. When Sara immersed in the warm, soapy water, Nyssa knelt beside the bathtub and took the shampoo.

"May I wash your hair?" she asked, her eyes capturing Saras who nodded, smiling back at her. "I thought you'd never ask!" Both women laughed, but soon Sara was humming and groaning from the head massage Nyssa was giving her.

Sara felt goosebumps run up and down her body, and when Nyssa moved towards massaging her neck and shoulders, Sara could not suppress small moans of pleasure. "You like this?" Nyssa whispered in Sara's ear, her hot breath tickling Sara's ear sensually.

"Hmmm." was all Sara could manage. Nyssa moved towards Sara's ribcage, her hands now gentler, tracing intricate patterns across her rips and her stomach. Sara's breath hitched audibly. "Nyssa.." Sara moaned. The other woman took this as an invitation and finally moved to Sara's firm breasts, gently squeezing them, teasing her nipples with slight pulls and squeezes until Sara was practically butter in her hands.

  
Nyssa was breathing hard herself now, small moans of pleasure hitting Sara's ears. "Why don't we continue this elsewhere?" Sara sighed. They made quick work of drying Sara before Nyssa helped her back to the guest room, her hands never stopping to stroke and touch her.

"Lay on your back!" Nysaa said gently, before laying next to her. Her hand was moving over Sara's upper body as if guided by an unknown force, her fingers tracing the pattern of Sara's abs, before moving towards her core. Sara dug her fingers into Nyssas her, pulling her into a passionate kiss their tongues continuing the intricate dance of Nyssa's fingers.

  
"I need to feel you!" Sara moaned in between kisses. "Your wish is my command!" Nyssa whispered, before finally running her fingers through Sara's slit, gently pulling and teasing her clit. Sara's hips bucked with every touch, her moans now louder. "You want me to fuck you?" Sara only nodded, her hand desperately clinging to Nyssa's neck, her other hand cupping the other woman's face.

Nyssa smiled, before starting to gently move two fingers in and out of Sara, curling them at the right moment to increase friction with the sensitive spot inside of Sara. Sara was so worked up that it did not take long until she came, panting heavily, her hips now shaling and her body covered in sweat. When she had recovered a bit, she kissed Nyssa deeply.

"How I can I return the favour? I am kinda handicapped!" Sara said, frustration showing on her face. Suddenly her face lit up, her eyes gleaming with desire."Help me move down a bit, and give me two pillows!" Nyssa looked at Sara curiously but did as Sara asked.

"Now, how about you sit on my face?" "Everything involving you face sounds good to me..!" Nyssa whispered into Sara's ear before straddling Sara's face who couldn't contain a moan at sight before her. Nyssa's breasts were swaying above Sara's face like ripe apples, her clit so close to her nose that she could smell the other woman's arousal.

Her cunt was beautiful, Sara thought. Nyssa pushed herself up on her knees, her hands holding on to the wall for support. She pushed her hips forward until her clit was hovering above Sara's mouth. She was glistening from arousal, and Sara couldn't help but lick her lips.

Sara's hands ran up and down Nyssa's thighs and ribcage before settling on Nyssa's breasts. The other woman moaned, her hips moving in the air before Sara finally pulled her hips down, her mouth now connecting with Nyssas sex. Sara gently lapped at Nyssa's clit, instantly falling for her exotic taste.

Nyssa moaned out loudly, Sara's hands kneading Nyssa's ass, encouraging her hips to move. When Nyssa lowered herself further, Sara was breathing against her skin, entranced by the other woman's scent. Sara pushed her chin out, which strained her jaw muscle a bit but made her chin press against Nyssa's entry, giving her the always teasing feeling of a soon to happen penetration.

Nyssa could not hold back anymore, and she rode Saras face mercilessly, moaning loudly while Sara groaned into her pussy. When Nyssa came, Sara looked up to catch a glimpse of her face, straining with the release - it was beautiful. Finally, her movements slowed, the pressure on Saras face decreasing.

"That was.. that was unbelievable!" Nyssa gasped. Sara chuckled into Nyssa's pussy, gently lapping up her juices. When Nyssa finally dismounted her face, juices ran down Sara's face. "You taste so good." Sara hummed. "I think I'd love to do that again sometime," Nyssa said, plastering Sara's face with kisses. "Same here."

Sara laughed, enjoying the other woman post orgasm sweetness.

The weekend passed in a flurry of sex, cuddling, eating and talking. When Zari returned the two women were practically an item, and Zari had to smile at the unabashed flirting and exchanging of touches. When Nyssa had left, Sara was glowing and giddy with excitement.

"Oh my god, Zari, she is INCREDIBLE!" Sara sighed, already missing the other woman. Zari smirked giving Sara a wink. "I kinda knew you two would get into each other pants given the opportunity." Sara laughed.

"So...", Zari began, her face suddenly looking gloomy, "what about Ava?" Sara huffed. "What about Ava?" "Well... I thought... I kinda... you know?" Zari mumbled. Sara's brows furrowed to angry v. "I don't know Zari. What can I do, one minute we share this incredible connection or feel this fire dance between us and the next she cuts me off like I am an ulcer or a wart on her bloody arse! You tell me... what about Ava?"

"Shes.. shes difficult, I know that. But I have never seen her like she is with you, sometimes at least." Zari sighed. "There you go. What am I to do? Wait till she makes her mind up? How long is that gonna take?"

Zari looked uncertain, opened her mouth but in the end; she merely shrugged her shoulders. "I can't answer that, Sara." They sat in silence for a while. "Ava covered all my medical bills, did you know?" Zari looked up. "No, she never told anyone, but it is a very Ava thing to do. I am sure she paid for all the extras to speed up your recovery too."

Sara whistled through her teeth. "Crazy. That must have cost her a fortune!" Zari waved her hand dismissively, "Ava is freaking loaded, the money will never be a problem for her!" "But why would she do this for me and then simply disappear?" Zari shrugged again. "She cares." Sara nodded but looked defeated. "But I can't deal with her way. It hurts too much."

Zari looked at Sara and smiled." I get that Lance, I understand. You gotta do you, and if Ava wants a piece of it she gotta show some balls!" Sara smiled sadly. "I can't put my life on hold; I have to move forward. And Nyssa.. well it feels so good, and so right!" Zari nudged Sara gently and the other woman beamed at her.

  
"So how have you been Ava. It's like forever since we had a coffee!" "I know, I know Zar, I am so sorry! But with the new product going into markets I was here and everywhere at the same time and have not had a chance to breathe." Zari looked at Ava; she looked exhausted and worn. "You ok though, Aves? You look like shit!" "Thanks, jerk!" Zari laughed before her face took on a more serious expression.

"Seriously, how are you, Aves?" Ava did not say anything for a full minute, simply staring into her cappuccino. "I'm... I'm good I think. Distracted really, tiered obviously. But good otherwise!" Zari shook her head. "You miss her, right?" "Who?"

"Ah, man Ava, stop that bullshit. Sara, I am talking about Sara." Ava flushed. "Well, no. I don't really. I miss the sex, but I can get that elsewhere I suppose." Zari just stared at Ava.

"She's very grateful for your help with the bills," Zari said quietly. Ava nodded but did not say anything. "She doesn't understand why you behave like this?" "Like what, Zari?" Ava snapped, eyes suddenly ablaze with anger. Zari just looked at Ava and shook her head, not averting her eyes.

"Sara has a girlfriend now." The anger in Avas' eyes disappeared as quickly as it had risen, her eyes suddenly empty. "Really? Good for her." it sounded so hollow that Zari just shook her head at her friend. There was no getting through to her.

  
Ava had avoided Zari for a while, she knew Sara was staying with her, and she desperately wanted to put some distance between her and Sara. She couldn't handle it. Ava did not want this. It had to stop, and she would make it stop.

It was going ok she thought, yes Ava thought of Sara often, and the longing in her chest always hurt, but over time it became a bit easier, and Ava hoped that she was genuinely getting over that woman.

When Zari told her that Sara had a girlfriend, however, the pain in Ava's chest was suddenly so significant and so real that she thought she might be suffering from an actual heart attack. Ava couldn't focus on most of the things Zari said anymore, feigning a call from work to get away from her, to be alone and to process what was going on.

Sara had a girlfriend now - and she, Ava Sharp, was history now. "What the fuck Ava, what the fuck did you do!" she swore to herself.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"Sara is fighting for the Star City Trophy, she is a huge underdog and needs our support!" Zari texted her friends excitedly. "I am all in for a good fight!" Ray texted back. "Maya is coming as well, Nate and the boys will come too!" Zari wrote quickly.

"Ava, you have to be there and support her!" "Ava I can see that you read the messages, come on, don't be a chicken. Let's go to cheer for our favourite Lancelot!" "Ok." "Wow, Aves... let's meet at 5 pm at Mick's, get some pre-fighting drinks and then head to the arena. We have good seats, this will be a blast!"

The seats really were prime, they had a full view of the octagon and were close to the action. The group was chatty and giddy, all of them hoping Sara could pull out a surprise victory against her heavily favoured opponent. Zari had forced three rounds of shots on them and also added a few beers each to get them all loose and excited.

Even Ava couldn't help but smile in anticipation. She had not seen Sara in more than seven months, but she understood her recovery had gone really well and the woman had jumped straight back into training. She wasn't in peak condition, however, Sara's chances for a win were rather slim.

Ava wasn't sure what she was feeling, there was a bit of dread, there was a bit of longing and there was also some real fear. What if everything would come back? As she understood, Sara and this Nyssa were going strong as a couple - it looked like Sara at least was all over their thing and Ava did not like that thought at all.

"Nyssa!" Zari shouted over the excited crowd waving her hands excitedly. Ava's head snapped up and she stared at a beautiful woman picking her way through the crowd with the elegance of a big cat. Jealousy suddenly bubbled up in Ava, she hated Nyssa instantly, everything about her really.

Her beauty, her large brown eyes, her charming smile with the perfect, pearly teeth, her silken locks, her grace.. everything. Ava's jaw set, hard lines appearing on her face. Everyone greeted the woman warmly, Ava, however, was so frosty it was more than obvious to everyone that there was an issue.

"AH, you must be Ava?" Nyssa asked sweetly. "Sara told me about you, but her description doesn't do you any justice." Fuck you, Ava thought, the woman was not only a charmer but also had that freaking timbre in her voice.

I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. Ava only looked at Nyssa, who did not flinch under her gaze but put a hand on Ava's arm. "Thank you very much for your generosity in covering the medical bills for Sara. I hope she did thank you enough for it." Ava dismissed the notion with a rather arrogant wave, standing tall and erect as if talking to someone way below her standard.

"It was nothing. She needed help, and I could afford to help." Nyssa nodded, taking a step back from the cool blond, sensing that something was very off between them. Zari elbowed Ava and whispered in her ear. "Oy, Sharp! No need to be like this. Nyssa is a wonderful person, she doesn't deserve your treatment." "Shut up Zar!" "Just saying.. play nice Ava!" "Yeah, yeah, I will. Now leave me alone and hand me a beer."

Zari snorted, watching Ava down the beer in one motion.

The fight went as expected, Sara was able to withstand her opponent in the first round, landing a few critical hits herself. In the second round, she looked winded but managed to keep the fight upright and used her quickness as an advantage to keep it even.

The third round did it for her however, her opponent managed to sweep her, engaging her into a heavy ground and pound situation. Sara was on her back, simultaneously trying to get up and block the worst hits to her face. She managed to break free, panting heavily, pacing her opponent desperatly trying to get enough air back into her burning lungs.

Sara's opponent was in excellent fighting condition and managed to corner Sara against the cage net, before sweeping her again, wrapping herself around Sara from behind holding her in a chokehold. Sara tried to break it, but every hit became feebler until her vision finally blurred. The last thing Sara saw before she blacked out was Ava.

Her blues eyes fixing Sara, watching her intently. She looked ethereal to Sara's oxygen-starved mind. Ava looked like the morning sun, bright and clear and radiating with power. Then, Sara's world went black.

Ava watched Sara put on a good fight, the first round gave the group hope that Sara would stand a chance, she looked loose and quick on her toes, dancing in and out of her opponent's reach to land kicks and hits. The second round, however, showed that she was already quite winded, her attacks less powerful, her movements less graceful.

Still, Ava thought. There was just something about watching Sara move that was different from anything she had ever seen. Ava was captivated, utterly fascinated and very, very wet to her own disgust.

The third round made it obvious to everyone that Sara wouldn't pull out of the fight victoriously unless she'd get a knock out somehow. The first takedown looked brutal, punches raining down on Sara's face and ribs but she managed to break free, breathing hard. The next takedown was a choke hold, and Ava knew Sara had lost the fight there and then.

Ava leant forward, focusing on Sara's face twisting with exhaustion, trying to break the hold that was slowly but steadily choking her. Suddenly, her eyes connected with Sara and there it was - this strange connection that went so deep and couldn't be ignored. Ava held her gaze until Sara's eyelids fluttered shut and she blacked out.

They were allowed to see Sara half an hour later in her changing room, her face looked ok, she had suffered a black eye and a few bruises, but overall she had survived the beating rather well. The doctor had already cleared her, but she was still panting quickly.

"Hey, Champ!" Zari shouted, hugging her tightly. "Haha, Zar. I lost, remember?" "Naaaa, you're the champ of our hearts. You put on a good fight for two rounds!" "Next time, I'll beat her!" Sara swore and pushed herself up to hug her visitors.

Nyssa cradled Sara's face in her hands and planted soft kisses on it. Ava looked away, she had to keep herself from prying Nyssa away from Sara. "Hi, Ava," Sara said, standing before Ava, not sure if she should hug her or not.

"Good fight, Lance!" Ava said a lot softer than planned. "Well, yeah, thanks," Sara said shyly, her face flushing. Ava looked into Sara's eyes and couldn't help but lift her hand, gently tracing along her bruised jawline, stopping her thump from brushing over Saras lower lip. Sara's head moved forward as if Ava was a magnet pulling her in, Ava slowly lowering her own head to meet Sara's lips when Ray suddenly cleared his throat.

"Ah, so, ahem, Sara. I think we should let you shower and change now? I have booked a table at Mick's, are you up for burgers and beer later on?" "I..huh..ahh..yes," Sara mumbled, forcing herself to look away from Ava.

Ava smirked to herself. Yes, she was probably selfish for enjoying that Sara was still drawn to her like a puppet, but she did not give a flying fuck right now. She could have kissed Sara right there and then, in front of her girlfriend and she absolutely loved it.

Nyssa had watched the encounter between Sara and Ava, her face turning sombre, her eyes cold. Sara looked at Nyssa guiltily. "Fucking Ava Sharp, ruining everything," Sara thought. She knew in an instant that Nyssa was angry, and rightfully so. If Ray hadn't intervened, she would have kissed Ava, Nyssa in the room or not.

"Nyssa, I..." Sara started, noticing the smug grin on Ava's face.

Zari nudged Ray, gesturing them all to leave Nyssa and Sara alone. When they had closed the door to the changing room, Zari snapped at Ava. "What the hell, Aves. Why did you do it?" "Did what?" Ava was still smirking, her mood better then it had been in the last six month.

"We are not blind you know. You would have kissed her right in front of her girlfriend if Ray hadn't intervened." "I am not the one in a relationship!" "Well, no, but you're the one who pushes Sara away anytime she gets closer to you. You can't treat her like that, she has feelings, she has a history. She isn't a toy!"

"Are you done, Zari? Cause if you are, I suggest we had over to Micks and keep the drinks coming until the champion makes her entry." "You are unbelievable, did you even hear what I say?" "I did." "And?" "And nothing, Zar. Sara is a grown ass woman. I am not her babysitter, and neither are you! So stop acting like you are!"

Zari huffed in anger about to get back at Ava when Amaya stepped between them. "Ava, Zari is right. Sara is no toy, please remember that. Zari, Ava is also right - Sara is a grown-up woman. She needs to make her own decisions, good OR bad! Let's not fight her fight without her. Come on guys, lets head to Micks."

Zari stared at Amaya incredulously. "Maya, seriously?" "Yes, my love!" and with that, Amaya kissed her passionately making her melt into the kiss.

The door closed and Sara knew she was in trouble. She wasn't sure what had happened between her and Ava, but it definitely hadn't been harmless, and there was no use denying anything. "Nyssa..." Sara said quietly, not really sure what to say or how to act now.

"What is going on between you two?" "I..theres...well..I.. nothing! Nothing is going on, well not anymore at least." "Sure did not look like it, Sara." "I know, and I am sorry!" "What is she to you Sara?" Sara shook her head, she couldn't answer that question.

"I don't know..." "What am I to you Sara?" Sara sighed, averting her eyes. "I really like you, Nyssa, I enjoy every second I spend with you, I truly do I swear." "That's it?" "I can't give you more right now..." Sara whispered.

"That's not good enough Sara. It seems that I am wasting my time here." "Nyssa, please..." Sara tried to reach for the other woman's hands, but Nyssa stepped away from her. "No Sara. I am nobody's second best." "But you aren't second best, Nyssa." Nyssa only huffed, took her coat and left without another word.

Sara plummed down on the bench, burying her fists in her hair, groaning loudly. "Fuck you Ava Sharp! Fuck you and your god damn hocus pocus you do with me. Fuck everything about you!"

It took her a few minutes to collect herself, before dragging her tired body into the shower. Sara soaked under the hot water for an eternity, before getting herself ready to meet the other at Micks place. She covered the bruises as best as possible with makeup, but she still looked like she had a run-in with the mob. She stared at herself in the mirror. "Fuck you, Sara Lance!" she murmured before shouldering her bag making her way out.

Ava felt victorious, elated and giddy for some reason. No, she did not want anything from Sara, but the knowledge that she had her under such a spell that she could have kissed Sara in front of her girlfriend was a significant turn on.

Mick provided them with a steady supply of Beers and shots, and by the time Sara met them, Nate and Zari were wasted beyond good and evil, while Amaya watched over them only occasionally nipping from a beer.

Ava and Ray looked slightly tipsy as well, and Sara had to laugh at her gang of half and -very drunk friends. Sara dropped her bag, took a bottle of beer and downed it in one go, following it with two straight shots of whiskey. Ava watched her intently. Sara looked rough and like she was hurting in too many places, her face almost like a caricature of herself yet she was still beautiful.

Ava took a sip from her beer, her heart racing and her cunt aching for release. She so wanted to fuck that lithe body again, so wanted to remind Sara who really was in charge...Ava hummed quietly.

Sara did not spare a glance at Ava at first, but after she had a couple of drinks her resolve faltered, and she took peeks at her when she thought the other woman was busy talking. Ava looked like she belonged on another planet, her jeans a tight fit, a tank top tugged into her trousers and a black Armani leather jacket casually worn made her look so uniquely Ava. Very sensual, yet androgynous and feminine at the same time. She looked commanding, sexy and a bit bossy. Sara caught herself wishing she'd get a chance to have sex with her again.

Ava knew Sara was trying to avoid looking at her, but after a while, she could feel the other woman check her out more often, and she loved it. Sara laughed at a joke from Mick before making her way to the restroom, the few to many beers making her unsteady and in desperate need for a pee. When she had relieved herself, she stared into the mirror, trying to redo her makeup, to cover more of the damage the fight had done.

Ava saw Sara leave towards the toilet, following her after a few minutes. She found Sara starring into the mirror and their eyes locked. Sara opened her mouth to say something but found no words. Ava stepped towards her, eyes never leaving Saras in the mirror.

When Ava was close enough, she did not move, knowing that her proximity and her scent were enough to affect Sara severely.

Sara couldn't help but inhale deeply, nostrils flaring, eyes shuttering close. She wanted to close the distance, wanted to sink her hands in Ava's hair and kiss her, claim her, fill the hole Ava had left in her.

Suddenly, Nyssa flashed before her eyes, and the conflicting feelings in her heart were so strong that she clutched her heart, sinking forward, gasping for air. "Ava... I... please... just go!" Ava chuckled, leaning forward, kissing Sara's neck just below her ear.

"Whatever you need, Sara," she whispered, gently dragging her tongue over Sara's skin.

When Ava's lips connected with her skin, Sara was instantly on fire, and she couldn't suppress a moan, gasping out loud and grabbing the sink tightly. Ava stepped forward, gently pressing her hips against Sara's butt, making her shiver and sigh with pleasure. Ava chuckled again, stepped back, leaving Sara gasping for air.

Ava knew she'd won the fight, but there was still point that needed proving.


	15. Chapter 15

Sara only stood there, trying to regain her composure. She was so ready to be fucked by Ava, but she had to be strong for herself. She did not understand what Ava was playing at, yet she also knew that deep down, Nyssa had never been able to fill the void that Ava had left.

Still, Nyssa had been her one chance at something real, real enough at least to count for something while Ava treated her like she was her toy girl. Sara took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her tingling nerves, her core aching painfully for Ava's touch.

  
Ava returned to her friends, a cocky smile on her lips. Zari looked at her angrily, yet did not say anything. Ava was her best friend, and as much as she loved Sara by now, she still believed in the good in Ava. She was a wonderful friend, caring and compassionate - that love thing couldn't be something she would be able to ignore forever. Zari just hoped that both women would make it through in one piece.

  
Ava and Ray started to challenge the other for shots when Sara returned. Sara looked flushed, her eyes glinting with a fire that made her look incredibly sexy. Sara ignored the chants for shots, deciding to go for a dance instead. It took her a moment to get into the rhythm, but once she did she felt herself relax, her mind go blank and her body taking over. "Awww, Lancinator hits the floor. All you ladies, fasten your seatbelts.....!" Amays said sweetly, watching her best friend stun the onlookers with her graceful movements.

  
Ava was very drunk now, her mind finally letting go of all the stress of the last month. She watched Sara dance and felt a strong urge to join her - dancing with someone in sync was a bit like having sex, and by god did she want to fuck Sara to hell and back by now. She wanted to be close to Sara, wanted to feel her move with her, get a preview of a possible fuck later that night.

   
Zari watched Ava approach Sara, her hips syncing her movements with Saras before closing the distance to the other woman. Sara's eyes snapped open, and she locked her gaze on Avas. The connection was there in an instant, and the energy between the two was so tangible that Zari sighed. "Man, I so wish for Ava to get a grip on herself... They are made for each other!" "Give it some time Zari, what will be will be, and if they are meant for each other it will happen!" Amaya said, gently cupping Zaris face pulling her in for a kiss.

  
Once her eyes had locked with Avas, Sara lost all sense of time and space. Avas' eyes were guarded, but she had a lot of drinks and glimmers of emotions were flickering behind her steel wall that seemed to guard her soul.

Sara fought against her attraction for Ava, the first few songs being a fluid back and forth between creating space, fighting against the apparent pull their bodies felt for each other and getting as close together as possible. Their bodies did not touch at all, yet it felt like they were caught in an invisible force field that caressed them tenderly, before sending sudden spikes of energy over their skin or forcing them apart like two magnets with matching poles.

Sara's eyes never left Avas while she moved, sweat starting to build on her brow, running down her back, her breath coming more ragged. Oh, how she wanted to feel Ava on her skin, how she dared her to touch her and how much she hated her at the same time.

  
Ava wasn't sure if she and Sara were dancing at first or if they were performing a highly sophisticated martial arts performance in stunning synchronisation. It did not feel like dancing; it felt like Sara was fighting her. Ava swam in her energy field, moving with the radiating current, letting herself be pulled in, and not resisting being pushed away again.

She was captivated by Sara's eyes; Ava could see her fight against Ava reflected in them. There were such obvious need and so much affection for Ava on display, yet also so much anger and hate for her.

Sara's eyes were like a brewing thunderstorm, and Ava wasn't sure if she'd survive the downpour. Then something in Sara's eyes shifted, almost like a strong wind was blowing away the clouds, the sun suddenly piercing the forbidding sky. Her eyes started to sparkle, radiating with a vitality and positive force that Ava had to gasp at the sight. These eyes were her downfall; these eyes were what haunted her dreams, her every waking hour. She needed them, wanted to sink into them, fall into their depth and see what they could be for her.

Ava felt helpless, defeated almost. These eyes held a power over her that she couldn't fight unless she broke the contact. Not tonight though, tonight Ava couldn't cut the connection. She was falling fast and hard, and she couldn't do anything about it.

  
Something in Avas' eyes changed. Suddenly, Sara felt like she could see right through the other woman, all barriers and walls broken down now. Sara's breath hitched, Ava seemed to cycle through a whirlwind of emotions.

Ava seemed scared, there was a mixture of fear and pain, but there was also hope and tenderness and something deeper Sara did not dare name yet but what made her heart skip and her pulse race. There were a clear need and desire for her to

  
Ava felt the dynamic shift between her and Sara instantly, the fighting was over and the pull increased. Now they were touching. Their hands were playing each other's bodies like they were violins, delicate fingers caressing and stroking and touching and feeling.

Their faces so close together that the small hairs on their cheese touched yet they did not kiss. They could hear each others panting breaths, the sweet scents that were so unique to each woman running like a drug through their nervous system. When Sara turned, Ava pressed against her, her hands running up and down Sara's body, her lips almost touching Sara's neck, making the other woman whimper and hum.

  
"I am not sure if this is porn or dancing," Zari said drily, watching the two woman on the dance floor. Amaya smirked. "I told you!" "Na, wait for it. I am sure Ava is gonna run away again, if not tonight then in the next few days." "I am not sure, Zari. Something has changed for real. Have you not noticed how they changed from pushing each other away to giving themselves up into each other." "You word in the devil's ear...!"

  
When Sara turned, the eye connection finally broke, and Ava could have used the break as a chance to regain control, but it was too late. She had waved the white flag, she had let go, and nowhere senses, her body and her soul seemed to be overtaken by Sara's spell.

She needed her so badly now that even the thin layer of cloth seemed to be too much. It wasn't just sex she needed; Ava knew this was more. This was her giving herself to Sara. It scared her, it made her want to run, but she knew she had lost that fight tonight

  
The vibe between them had changed in a way that Sara wasn't able to explain; it was no longer just about sex from Ava's side, it felt like she needed so much more from Sara and Sara understood that Ava feared this. 

Sara was scared too, whatever Ava needed, would she be enough or would she disappoint and lose her forever? Before doubt could manifest itself, Amaya stepped in between them. "Ahem, guys. As much as you to are a turn on, I think you either join us and cool down or you take this elsewhere?"

Ava and Sara looked at each other, Sara worried for a second that the walls might be back, but Ava was open to her, and Sara drank her in. "Seriously guys..."

  
Sara averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "Let's get one more drink together and then call it a night, I am tired, and my body is aching in places it hasn't in a while." "Yeah, yeah that's a good idea," Ava said absentmindedly, looking at Sara with a vulnerability Sara would have never thought her capable of feeling.

Was she scared that Sara would reject her? Sara gave Ava a shy smile. "Maybe we can share a cap" Ava's face seemed to brighten up at this. "Yes, sure." Amay looked between the two, a knowing smile on her face. "Come on then."

  
They ended up staying longer than planned, drinks were freely flowing, and Ava and Ray soon were beyond good and evil, while Zari and Amaya were kissing like it was a world record. Sara was drunk too, but way below her usual mark. She watched Ava intently, not trusting the change that had come over her, looking for signs that she'd close off again. 

  
"Maya, I think you two should take care of Ray. I will take care of Ava; let's call it a night!" Zari chuckled. "I am sure you will take care of her Lanci..!" Amaya shushed her. "Sara, do me a favour and watch yourself. I think Ava is worth every fight, but you need to take care of yourself too alright."

Sara nodded, she knew what Amaya meant, but it was risk she was willing to take.

  
"Ava," Sara said, gently taking the swaying woman's hand, "I think we should call it a night?" Ava looked at Sara and their clasped hands. For a second Sara thought Ava would pull her hand away and mentally braced herself for the disappointment. However, Ava grabbed Sara's hand tighter, placing a tender kiss on the back of Sara's hand. Sara couldn't help but flush at the feel of Ava's lips on her skin.

"Lead the way, Lancelot!" Ava smiled at her warmly, and Sara had to giggle. 

When they sat in the cap, Ava ordered the driver to her address, not once loosening the hold on Sara's hand, pulling the other woman closer to her. When they arrived, Ava paid with her app and made to exit the car, stopping halfway and turning to Sara who hadn't moved. "I thought... don't you... I mean.. I wanted... I...You.."

Sara smiled at Ava. "I have no clue what you wanted to ask me, but if it's ok with you I'd like to come in for a bit?" Ava beamed, her eyes swimming in and out of focus now, the cold air not helping with her drunkenness.

"Oh my, poor you." Sara chuckled, before climbing out of the cap, gently guiding Ava up the stairs, helping her unlock the main door and navigating her into the elevator. Ava swayed, her eyes started to flutter shut, but she still managed to look at Sara expectantly.

"Is there anything I can help you with my lady?" Sara asked mockingly, bowing into a salute mockingly. When she looked up, she saw that Ava was licking her lips. "Kiss me!" Ava said, her tone commanding, and although she was too drunk to stand straight, Sara felt her radiating with power.

"As you wish.," she whispered, closing the distance, gently kissing Ava's lips, her tongue playing Avas lower lip until it gained access. Ava hummed, and her hands closed around Sara to pull her tighter.

  
Ava's lips were to perfect and when the other woman pulled her closer, claiming her stake Sara couldn't help but moan loudly. She knew though that Ava was too drunk and she would not allow anything further to happen between them. She just hoped that a hang-over Ava wasn't snapping back to emotionally not invested Ava.

  
Sara pulled away from Ava whos kisses had become far more possessive and wanting then Sara could handle trying to be responsible for both of them. "You are too drunk Ava. I am not gonna do this with you..." Avas' eyes snapped to Saras, and Sara almost regretted her words.

Fear was showing on Ava's face, her eyes looking at her like a wounded deer. Sara stepped back into Ava's space, allowing the other woman to pull her in tighter, cupping her face. "I am not leaving you, Ava. I promise."

The other woman only nodded, her lips trailing over Sara's neck, making her whine with lust. "Ava... ahhh.. please.." Ava sighed but let her go.

  
The alcohol was kicking into another gear with Ava now, and Sara worried that she might be sick during the night. She managed to make Ava undress, averting her eyes unsuccessfully.

Ava was gorgeous, and Sara's core was pulsating with fire. Sara resolutely tugged the other woman in, gently stroking her face. Avas' eyes were closed, but Sara was able to feel the almost silent hum escaping Ava's lips. "Good night Ava," Sara said quietly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

  
Sara tried to stay awake on Ava's couch for a while, listening for any signs that she might be sick but when it was nearly 3 am, she fell asleep, exhausted from her fight and the drinks claiming their due.

  
She woke with a start when she heard Ava sob. Sara got up, groaning at her aching body and limped into the bedroom. She said next to Ava who had curled up into a tight ball, tears streaming down her face.

"Ava...?" Sara said, gently touching her. Ava's sobs stopped instantly, and she jerked awake. "Shhh Ava, it's only me. I think you had a nightmare." Ava groaned not looking at Sara, frantically wiping her tears away.

"Can I get you some water?" Ava nodded. She was still pretty wasted Sara thought, but not nearly as drunk as before. "Here you go." "Thanks," Ava said, averting her eyes. Sara wanted to get up and leave for the living room, but Ava's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"No, you're staying here." It wasn't so much an invitation as it was an order, albeit an order Sara was happy to abide by. She joined Ava under her covers and snuggled up to her, burying her face in Ava's neck, inhaling her scent deeply before placing a few tender kisses on Ava's Neck and collarbone. "Good night you wasted monkey!" Sara hummed into her ear, Ava only growled half asleep already but pulled Sara impossibly closer to her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wanna know what Ava will be like in the morning... I really need more smut from these two to happen soon...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally we get things going again... I think the following two chapters will push some boundaries, this one should be ok for all of you.

Sara woke up from Ava's soft snoring into her ear. Ava was draped over Sara, her long legs entangled with Saras, her left arm wrapped possessively around Sara's upper body. Avas' face buried into Sara's neck, her hot breath tickling Sara's ear.

Sara closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Ava's skin on hers, the closeness of the other woman her hand drawing featherlight circles on Ava's skin. Sara sighed before uttering a small groan. Waking up after a fight was the worst everything hurt, her eye was throbbing, and she felt as stiff as a tree.

Sara tried to stretch underneath Ava carefully, her movements causing the other woman's limps to rub over her skin giving Sara goosebumps. "I so need to get laid," Sara growled frustrated, after all, this was Ava, and only the devil knew what Ava would wake up sometime today. Sara hoped it would be a vulnerable Ava yet unconsciously braced herself for the other Ava that was caring and kind one minute and cold and abrasive the next.

  
Sara could no longer lay still, her back was hurting, and her nerves were twitching. She knew she needed a workout soon for her muscles to relax and get rid of the build up acid. She also probably needed litres of water, dense food and a shower.

  
Sara carefully disentangled herself from Ava, not wanting her to wake up. She made it toward the edge of the bed when Ava's hand closed around her wrist. "Where ya going?" Ava mumbled half asleep, her eyes closed. "I'm not leaving, go sleep a little longer," Sara whispered, Ava only nodded, releasing Sara's wrist.

  
Ava was adorable with her face scrunched up against her pillow, and makeup smeared around her eyes. The cover was covering only half her body, and Sara took some time to admire Avas lean and toned upper body and her firm breasts that looked rather inviting to Sara. Ava looked perfectly fuckable, Sara thought, feeling herself getting wet.

She leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Ava's hair, smelling the alcohol in her breath. "Oh boy, you'll have a rough morning!" she smiled to herself. At Saras tender kiss, Acas face relaxed and a small smile formed on her mouth making Sara's heart skip a beat.

  
Sara sighed once more, before getting up to stretch a bit in her underwear to loosen up her joints and tendons. She wanted to go for a quick run, but she had no workout clothing at hand and no running shoes either. Sara thought that could probably borrow some from Ava but did not want to wake her yet, so she decided for some basic callisthenics mixed with some break dancing moves to work up a sweat.

  
Sara looked around the bedroom and hesitantly opened the drawers until she found what looked like workout shorts and shirts. On Ava they must be tight, on her they were comfortably loose. Sara made her way barefoot into Avas living room, took her headphones from her handbag, switched on her favourite playlist and started to move.

She was gentle in her movements at first, giving her beaten body a chance to warm up slowly. When everything began to feel looser, Sara stretched more seriously, twisting and turning and enjoying the loud cracks in her joints and spine. After half an hour she was sweating and finally felt like her body was responding better to her demands.

Sara started to get into a more severe movement now, cranking up the music and letting herself fall into a rhythm. Ava woke up groaning, her hand searching the mattress for Sara but she wasn't there. Ava felt a pang in her heart, feeling a strange disappointment that the other woman had simply left. She closed her eyes moaning loudly when she realised the headache that was breaking loose in her head.

  
Ava turned on her back wiping her face, feeling crappy, she shouldn't have drunk so much really, she was too old for this shit. Ava dragged herself out of bed, making her way into the bathroom. She regretted looking into the mirror the second she saw her reflection, looking rough. Ava washed and cleaned her face, enjoying the cold water on her hot skin.

She needed a run, she decided. Ava knew she would hate every mile, but once she was back, she would feel like a human again. Ava drank water from the tap until she felt satisfied, dressing in light workout gear, not sure if she was nauseous from the drinks or sheer hang-over hunger.

  
Ava slowly made her way into the living room searching for her playlist when she stopped dead in her tracks. She was greeted by the sight of Sara in Ava's clothing, doing handstand pushups without support. Eyes closed, music so loud Ava could hear it, face flushed and sweat soaking her garments. Ava couldn't move, the sight was terrific. Sara's muscles strained, her abs working to keep her upright, small gasps escaping her mouth with every push.

Sara looked almost superhuman to Ava. Seeing Ava's things on Sara was strange, but it felt... ok? Ava thought. If she was honest with herself it felt great; it felt domestic somehow. Ava scrunched her nose. She was in serious trouble with these feelings; she just knew it.

  
Finally, Sara lowered herself down and got up in one smooth motion. She was panting hard, small drops of sweat running down her arms and legs. Sara still had her eyes closed, swaying gently to the music, totally oblivious to Ava or her surroundings.

  
Ava liked her lips, she was wide awake now, her core pulsating and she could feel herself getting wet. Sara did a turn, stumbled slightly looking for support and finding Ava. Ava steadied Sara with her hands, feeling an all-encompassing urge to pull the other woman closer, kiss her and hold her. Sara's eyes snapped open, and a shy smile crossed her face before Ava saw her face becoming more guarded. Sara's eyes, however, couldn't hide her worry, unsure what Ava was standing in the room.

  
"I...good morning...your clothes... I hope... well...", Sara mumbled, searching Avas face for any hint or show of emotion. "Relax Sara. It is ok.!" Ava smiled gently, running her thump over Sara's sweaty brow, collecting the liquid as if in a trance. Sara gulped at the touch but when Ava licked Sara's sweat from her thump, closing her eyes and humming Sara couldn't stifle a gasp, stepping into Ava's space. Her hands tried to pull Ava closer, her lips already parted for a sensual kiss.

  
"No wait," Ava said sternly, making Sara recoil, hurt flashing through her beautiful eyes. "I am in no state yet to have you for breakfast," Ava chuckled, cupping Sara's face, kissing her softly. "I think I need to go for a run to rejoin the living."

  
Sara looked at Ava, who did not seem overly guarded but wasn't as open as she had been the other night. Still, this was an improvement Sara thought. "Could I join you? All I need is a pair of shoes if you have a spare?" "Sure, but are you not tired?" "Oh I am, but after a fight, my body needs to be challenged to get over the aches and pains."

  
Sara was amazed how Ava pushed herself during the run, her long muscular legs setting a steady pace, moving effortlessly. Only her ragged breath gave away how strenuous this run must be for Ava. Sara fell into Ava's rhythm. She felt every step in her body. After about 5 miles Sara had to stop, feeling light-headed. "Are you ok?" Ava said concerned, panting heavily, putting a hand on Saras back. Sara bent over, waving her hand and trying to catch enough air into her burning lungs. "I...just...need...!"

"Ok, ok," Ava laughed. "Come on! Let's walk back and help you get your breath back." Both women were sweating profoundly, but Sara was drenched. Ava's workout gear stuck to Sara's skin, no longer hiding any of her incredible physiques.

Ava was seriously amazed at herself how much she liked seeing her things on Sara. It felt so natural somehow. She was about to push the thought away, steel herself against this mushiness when Sara looked at her, sweat running over her face, pooling under her chin before dropping to the floor. The sun was catching in her eyes, the blue even more radiant then usually, and Ava was done fighting.

She leant into Sara, kissing her softly, tasting the salty sweat on her lips. Sarah was surprised at the gentle gesture and blushed, smiling softly. "What was that for?" "Feeling generous, I suppose?" Ava's said, sarcasm dripping from every word making Sara burst out with laughter which in turn made Ava's heart skip a few beats.

"You are an ass, Ava Sharp." "Careful there, I am still your boss!" "Ok, then you are a bossy ass...!" Ava laughed at that, and to Sara, it sounded like music.

Once they reached Ava's apartment, Sara hesitated. "What's wrong?" Ava said, looking at her concerned. "Would it be ok if I take a shower before I leave. I am starting to smell a bit." Sara said, blushing. "Yes sure, I'd even offer you some coffee if you're not in a hurry?" Sara looked almost shocked before her face broke into a grin.

"Well, I am a busy woman, but I guess I could spare a few more minutes for a good coffee!" "Cheeky, Ms Lance," Ava said drily, her tone suddenly becoming authoritative. Sara instantly felt her core twinge. Ava deliberately changed into a more commanding tone. She had noticed before how this affected Sara, whose eyes immediately started to burn with desire. "Such a good girl", Ava noted in her head, lust pulsating through her core.

  
Sara was to shower first while Ava would take care of the coffee. "There are towels in the bath; just help yourself." Sara nodded, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. Sara went into the master bathroom, taking off her drenched clothing. Ava had a huge walk-in shower with a rainforest showerhead. Luxuriously scented shampoo and soap were there too, and when the hot water hit Sara, she groaned with pleasure, soaking her tired body in the warmth, finally cleaning away the sweat.

  
Sara was facing the wall, her eyes closed, her hands running up and down her body leathering herself with the soap that smelled like Ava. Her face was turned up into the running water when two hands suddenly ran up her back, spreading the soap before returning downwards over her arms. "Mind if I join you?" Ava whispered.

Sara pushed back into Ava immediately, not able to say anything other than moan softly at her touch, shaking her head. Ava heard the shower run and couldn' focus on making coffee any more. She was so horny by now that the sheer thought of a naked Sara under her shower was driving her mental.

  
She slowly opened the door to the bathroom, and was greeted by Sara's perfect backside, her round but and muscular back looked so inviting that Ava pulled off her gear as if she was in a trance. She stepped behind the other woman, gently running her hands up her back and down her muscular arms, her hands tingling from the energy that always seemed to radiate between them. She could feel the other woman needing her as much as she did, as Sara was leaning back, unable to speak only moaning slightly.

Ava used the soap to leather Saras body, running her hands gently over every inch of her magnificent body, stopping at her breasts to squeeze and pull Sara's nipples, making her gasp and groan, hips bucking forward looking for release. Ava turned Sara towards her, hungrily kissing her plump lips, claiming her mouth. Her hands rough now, but mindful of her bruises from the fight.

Sara melted into Ava like pliable clay. Ava loved her for it. The trust Sara had for her combined with Sara's willingness to let Ava lead her was something she adored and couldn't quite understand - after all Ava had not given Sara many reasons to trust her in the past. Affection for Sara washed over Ava, making her warm inside, her heart beating rapidly now.

Ava kissed along Sara's neck, biting, licking teasing her until Sara moaned loudly, gasping for air, whispering Ava's name. Ava needed to taste her, touch her, it felt as if Sara was something so essential to Ava that every cell of her wanted to connect with the other woman like an elixir of life.

  
Ava spent considerable time caressing Sara's breasts, sucking her nipples, biting them, letting her tongue flip over them before kissing and nipping the rest of her breasts. All the while her hands were dancing over Sara's body, running up and down and across her stomach, her thighs, back and butt until Sara was moving her hips towards her hands, trying to make Ava touch her where she needed it most.

  
"Ava.. please, fuck me. I...I...ahhh, Ava, please... I...you have too...!" She whimpered, her brain overloading with need and pleasure. Ava chuckled before whispering into her ear, "Spread your legs and lean against the wall. Do not move, understood?" Sara looked at her through fluttering eyelids, her mind beyond coherent thought. "Are we clear, Ms Lance!" Sara moaned at Ava's commanding tone, her hand moving towards her centre to release herself, but Ava gripped her wrists like a vice, pushing them against the wall.

"I said, do not move Ms Lance!" Sara moaned loudly again. She felt like she was ready to come just by listening to Avas commands. "Yes... Ava, yes...But please!" she groaned. Ava kissed her roughly, her hands spreading Sara's legs even wider before she started to lick her way down along Sara's body towards her mound, kissing it softly before nipping it.

Sara bucked forward, moaning Ava's name loudly, her hands buried into Ava's hair. Ava knew she needed the sound of her Name on Sara's tongue. It felt like this sound was filling avoid inside her; she never knew existed. Ava needed to hear it and would do everything to make the other woman say it again and again.

She took her time now, slowly licking circles across Sara's mound, avoiding the more sensitive areas, before licking her outer labia, sucking them into her mouth, gently nipping them. She loved Sara's taste and tender flesh, made to be worshipped by Ava's mouth and tongue. Sara bucked and writhed, trying to make Ava finally lick her clit but to no avail. She moaned loudly now, panting Ava's name heavily like an ave maria.

  
When Sara tried too hard to move her hips, Ava stopped and stood up. She buried a fist in Sara's hair, pulling her head back, exposing her throat. "I said, don't move Ms Lance!" she said icily, kissing her roughly. Sara's legs wobbled at Avas tone mixed with the slight pain of her head being pulled back, "Yes, Ava... I..ahhh..sorry..." she panted, loving the mix of pleasure and pain shooting through her body.

  
"Good girl," Ava purred into her ear, making Sara whimper. Ava returned to Sara's core and knew she couldn't drag it out too long anymore. Finally, she let her tongue flick over Sara's clit. The other woman was so wet now that Ava could feel her pussy drip on her chin. Ava hummed, eagerly lapping at Sara's clit now, the other woman nearly losing her legs with pleasure, not quite screaming with pleasure yet, her hands on Ava's head, stroking her tenderly.

Sara finally came, only able to moan Ava's name, before she stopped breathing, shudders like earthquakes running through her body, her hips bucking so hard now that Ava had trouble hanging on. When Sara's orgasm finally ebbed away, she slid down the tiled wall, her legs no longer supporting her.

Ava looked at the spent woman before her, her index finger absentmindedly collecting Sara's juices from her chin, sucking them from her finger, tasting Sara again. By god, that woman tasted so good! She needed more of her.

Ava held out a hand, smiling at Sara ferociously. "Ms Lance, I think I told you not to move?" Sara looked up, her face like the incarnation of a fallen angel, Ava thought. "Ava... that was... I ... you.." "Ms Lance, your inability to speak to me in complete sentences IS somewhat worrying," Ava said sternly. "Come on Sara. We are not done yet." a devilish smile spreading on Ava's face.

Sara reacted to her words strongly, her face blushing deeper taking Ava's offered hand. "Dry yourself Ms Lance, but leave your pussy as it is." Sara swallowed and nodded, watching Ava dry herself too. "Now, please follow me." Sara stared at her, this stern woman, her breath hitching. "

Yes, Ava," she said, seeing the approval in Ava's angelic face. Ava pulled the covers from the bed, ordering Sara to lay down on her back. "I want you to keep your eyes closed and your arms behind your head." Sara only nodded, her heart beating faster now. "Such a good girl, aren't you Ms Lance!" At that, Sara moaned, and goosebumps ran up and down her skin. Ava smirked, a good girl indeed!

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes.. I hope you like ;)

 

Ava lowered herself on Sara, placing rough kisses on her skin, nipping, bitting the whimpering woman beneath her. Her hands were caressing, squeezing, pulling, making Sara gasp with pleasure from the unpredictable mix of pleasure and pain Ava was causing. Sara felt helpless, and she fucking loved it.

Usually, Sara was the one in control, but here, with Ava, she ceased to be in charge. Sara trusted Ava, she wanted to be hers, tried to give herself to Ava completely, wanted Ava to take her in any way she wanted too. "God help me," Sara thought suddenly, " I love you Ava Sharp."

  
Ava watched Sara's face, reading her expressions to judge how far she could go, the other woman enjoying her rough handling moaning and whispering of Ava's name like a prayer. "Look at me, Ms Lance!" Sara's eyes snapped open in an instance, fixing on Ava who had to gasp. Ava felt like she could see right into Sara's heart, and it scared her, but it also made her warm and fuzzy.

Ava leant in to kiss her. This time the kiss was far gentler and more tender then Ava had planned, but after catching a glimpse of what Sara could offer her, she couldn't help but kiss her almost lovingly. Ava was scared, yet she couldn't stop, couldn't help herself - Sara's eyes had always been her undoing, why would it be different now?

  
Sara looked at Ava when she demanded it, and she couldn't control letting her see what she felt, how deeply Ava had touched her soul and heart. When Ava suddenly kissed her, she knew that Ava had seen all of it. Sara registered the softness, the tenderness of Ava's lips and shivered. "Ava...," she moaned quietly.

  
When Ava broke the kiss, Sara arousal was so intense that another orgasm was on the verge of hitting her. Ava could tell she was ready by her bucking hips and her hard breathing.   
Ava kissed a trail down Sara's abs, before suddenly turning her on her stomach. Sara gulped in surprise, her hips grinding into the mattress, trying to get some friction on her pulsating clit.

"Ms Lance, I told you not to move," Ava said sharply, straddling her, grinding her hips into Saras perfectly round bum. Sara moaned and hissed, trying hard not to move back against Ava, feeling her wetness against her butt cheeks.

  
"Oh god, Ava, fuck me, I need you inside me!" Sara moaned. Ava chuckled, grinding hard into Sara's butt again, making her moan out loud again. Ava slid off Sara. "Get on your knees Ms Lance," Ava commanded Sara following the order promptly, breathing hard with anticipation now. Ava ran a hand over Saras muscular back, bevor running it up and down her inner thighs, not touching her pussy or her clit yet.

"Ava!" Sara moaned, feeling like she was exploding with need. "Yes, Ms Lance?" Ava said in a deliberately casual tone. "Ava, I can't take this any longer. Please fuck me, fuck me hard. I need to feel you...!" Ava smirked, her fingers now teasing Sara's entrance, barely touching her clit. Sara focused on the feel of Ava's fingers on her core when Ava started to lick her butt cheeks, gently teasing the tender skin around her anus. Sara moaned out loud.

The feelings were almost too much for Sara, she had never been so aroused and so ready to come in her life. It felt like her heart, soul and body was about to burst. Ava kept on running feather light touches over Saras sex, while her tongue teased her until she finally ran the tip of her tongue over Sara's anus in a flicking motion. Sara's hips bucked forward so hard that she almost collapsed on the mattress.

Ava circled her waist with her free arm, locking her in, keeping her steady, focusing back on licking her anus, gently teasing and probing it.  
Sara had never experienced anal sex before, she had always been a bit repulsed by it, but right now it felt like the best thing that Ava had ever done to her. Ava's tongue felt hot and wet, hard and soft at the same time while Ava's fingers were teasing her core.

Sara couldn't think anymore; she lost herself in the sensation, only able to whisper Ava's name panting like a racehorse. Ava stopped her administrations for a second, taking two pillows, placing them under Sara's hips. "Lay down, Ms Lance!" The sight was stunning, Ava thought.

Sara's body was glistening with sweat, panting hard while whispering Ava's name. Her butt was propped up, giving Ava ample excess to everything Ava wanted without the need to keep her upright with one arm. Ava bent forward, placing gentle kisses along Sara's spine, finally plunging two fingers into Sara without warning.

"YES, YES, AVA...!" Sara shouted, her hips grinding hard into the pillow beneath her. Ava smiled, fucking Sara hard and fast before adding another finger. Sara's eyes flew open at a stretch she felt, not able to utter any sound. Her face was displaying pure bliss. Ava slowed her movements, her tongue playing with Sara's anus again.

"Ava, I need... awww... I...!" Ava added a fourth finger, moving her hand slowly now, letting Sara's juices coat her hand, easing in and out of Sara with a circular motion, stretching her pussy in all directions. Sara hissed, pain mixing with pleasure now.

Sara had never been fucked with so many fingers before, she felt incredibly full, but the stretch was almost too much to bear. Ava increased the pressure of her tongue coaxing Sara's mind to wander away from the stretch of her pussy. Her other hand was now gathering juices, slickening her thump.

When Ava felt Sara relax, the tightness around her hand lessening slowly she replaced her tongue with her thump — gently probing Sara's anus, tenderly demanding entry. Sara gulped hard. She was overwhelmed with feelings. Her mind couldn't focus on one particular thing, it felt like her whole body was suddenly going to explode.

Ava increased the pressure of her thump, coaxing Sara to open up for her, gently sliding in and out of the tight hole, her other hand moving softly in Sara's pussy, her mouth kissing her spine. Sara's hands grabbed the sheet tightly, her hips no longer able to buck, but fluttering like leaves on a tree.

"Ava... Ava...Ava..." she cried hoarsely, her orgasm finally releasing itself in heavy waves. Ava saw Sara tense before the orgasm hit her hard. Ava felt Sara pulse around her fingers, her pussy clenching down on her hand as if to bite it off. The waves kept on coming and when they finally stopped Sara collapsed.

Ava helped her dismount the pillows, too weak and spent to have any control over her body. Ava looked at the woman lying before her, a sweaty mess, beautiful, raw and everything Ava could probably wish for.

"Kiss me Ava, please kiss me!" Sara whispered, needing some gentleness after her orgasm. Ava stared into Sara's pleading eyes, a single tear running down Sara's cheek. Ava hesitated, kneeling next to her on the mattress Sara suddenly looked so vulnerable, so hopelessly lost in Ava that her heart clenched. "Please, Ava...!" Sara whispered again.

Ava ran her hand gently over Sara's face, wiping away her tears, enjoying the feel of her skin - Sara felt like satin she thought. Sara's breath hitched at Ava's gentle touch, her body following Avas caresses. "What do you need, Sara?" "I want to kiss you and feel you, just for a bit..." Sara said, searching Ava's face for a hint of reluctance.

Ava looked like she was struggling with herself, before lowering her body next to Saras, her hand still dancing across Sara's body with feather light touches. Sara turned her face towards Ava, hesitantly stroking along Avas facial features, her eyes full of desire yet also displaying a tenderness that made Sara shiver.

Ava sank into Sara's eyes and leaned closer, their lips meeting gentle at first, not rushing the kiss this time. Ava allowed herself to savour this moment, her heart skipping beats while Sara kept stroking her, her hand now wondering down Ava's neck and over her arm.

To Ava it felt like Sara was leaving behind trails of fire, the tingling so intense that Ava shuddered. Ava closed her eyes, momentarily forgetting to continue to kiss, her mind solely focused on Sara's fingers running in patterns over her skin. A low hum formed in her chest, all her movements stilled, her breathing becoming very flat. It was almost as if her body did not want to disturb whatever was happening with it because of Sara's gentle touch.

Sara felt like her fingertips were on fire, Ava's skin felt so right under her touch, moving almost by themselves. She saw Ava close her eyes, the kiss suddenly ending, Ava's hand lying still on her stomach. Ava started to hum, her breathing shallow as if she did not want to disturb Sara from doing what she was doing.

Sara watched Ava's face turn softer then Sara had ever seen it. Ava looked like she was in a trance. Sara's hand kept wandering across every inch of Ava's skin she could reach, her lips starting to place tender kisses on Ava's eyelids, her brows, her nose and back. Ava sighed deeply, shuddering from the goosebumps running over her skin.

  
Ava whole world stopped existing, all that mattered were Sara's fingers on her skin. Sara's lips started to caress Ava's face, feeling soft and gentle and something in Ava seemed to give, almost like a door opening letting in the fresh air of spring. Ava sighed deeply, letting herself fall, further than she ever had.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* some rather rough topics covered here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a bit tough for me to write, and I warn you right here if you have issues with abuse and stuff. This isn't autobiographic but it hits pretty close to home in some instances. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy that Ava's behaviour finally has some context. Let's see where the two lovely ladies take this...

Ava was stiff, her muscles tensing under Sara's touch. She had her eyes closed, giving Sara a chance to admire her beauty; she loved Ava's face so much. Sara kept planting soft kisses on her features; her hands never ceasing their movements on Ava's skin.

After a while, Ava opened her eyes, seeing Sara study her. Ava swallowed hard, and her body was so rigid it almost felt like a cramp yet her soul somehow unwinding into Sara's touch. Ava couldn't process these two very different phases of being herself.

Sara eventually fixed her gaze on Avas' eyes, taking in the confusion displayed in the other woman's eyes. She saw vulnerability, the blossoming of trust but also a deep routed panic she did not understand. "Why are you scared, Ava?" Sara whispered, voice hoarse from their previous exploits.

Ava opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes against Sara's gaze, withdrawing from her. Suddenly Sara's tenderness seemed too much for Ava, her skin itching, her heart beating to fast. She got up turning away from Sara, her soul aching, wanting to do the exact opposite.

"Ava..." Sara said softly, but when Ava turned towards her, her eyes were hard as steel.

"I think you should leave now, Ms Lance." Anger rose in Sara; sure, there had always been a chance that this Ava would return, but why now?

"No, Ava. I am not leaving!" Sara said, sitting up, brows drawn into an angry v.

"Excuse me?" Ava said in surprise.

"You can't just make me leave!"

"This is MY flat, Ms Lance. I can make you leave whenever I choose too."

"Ok, pay me!"

"What?"

"I said, pay me!" Ava was confused and stared at Sara.

"Ms Lance, get out now!"

"NO, Ava. I am not leaving. I am not just some fuck toy you can have whenever it pleases you. If you want to treat me this way, then pay me like I am the whore you make me feel I am!"

"I won't do no such thing, and I am certainly not treating you like anything. Maybe you should do a reality check. I never promised anything to you."

"I won't leave like this Ava."

"Ms Lance..." Ava's voice was no dangerously calm. Sara got up from the bed, standing before Ava.

"WHAT AVA?" Sara shouted.

"I suggest you leave RIGHT NOW!"

"OR WHAT AVA, what are you going to do? Punch me? Kick me?" she screamed, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"Sara," Ava said, trying to control her anger.

"You are such a coward, Ava. You're mimicking this picture of this badass woman, but in reality, you are scared shitless, scared of your own emotions, of being weak. I finally understand you, Ava! You are a loser, a fucking, pretentious LOSER!  All this time I thought you to be this superhero-like woman. You are nothing...your...your... I HATE YOU!" Sara shouted, her rage now evident in her features.

Ava recoiled visibly from Sara's verbal assault. "Get out," Ava said, her voice now flat, her eyes dead as a lake in winter.

"Ava...!" Sara said, her heart breaking at the sight, regretting her words immediately."Please, Ava...!"

"Please leave, Sara," Ava said flatly. Sara winced, and slowly dressed, turning to leave, trying to catch one final glance from the other woman but Ava had turned her back on Sara.

"I don't hate you, Ava. I...I love you." Sara whispered.

Ava just stood rooted to the spot, processing what Sara had admitted. It wasn't too surprising, Ava had seen it in her eyes many times the last 24 hours but hearing her say it made her heart flutter. Her soul seemed to scream at her to turn towards Sara, embrace her and take everything Sara was willing to give her but her head was stronger.

"I can't give you what you need, Sara," Ava said quietly, unmoving.

When she heard her front door close, her face fell, her chest hurting so bad that she gasped. Tears were running freely over her face. It took Ava a long time to get a grip, Sara Lanced had touched her soul, and although she was only just gone, Ava missed her, the longing in her chest so strong that she paced her apartment like a caged tiger.

  
Sara was devastated, she knew Ava acted the way she did because she was scared, but Sara had already been rejected by Ava so many times that her heart felt like a bowl of sand and she needed to protect herself.

Sara had never had a real home after her family had died, Amaya was the closest thing to family she had right now. Sara never invested emotionally in the women she slept with, she had been in love a few times when she was younger, but that had always ended in breakups and the feeling of having lost another opportunity to have a real home.

Sara had decided that fucking was something she was great at, she enjoyed and could indulge in, but relationships were not for her. Amaya was like a sister now, and although she couldn't fill all of the emptiness inside of Sara, she was closest to a home that Sara had.

Then, Ava had entered her life. Ava the living Greek statue, the beautiful ice queen with her incredible eyes and the ability to make Sara submit to her every touch, to trust her instinctively. Sara understood that she and Ava had a natural connection, an energy that couldn't be denied when they were close - a connection that had cost her Nyssa.

A pang of guilt shot through her, Sara had broken Nyssa's heart just like that. She had not even spared a single thought for the other woman while being fucked by Ava. Sara growled at herself. What kind of person was she, a submissive sex-toy to Ava and cold-hearted bitch to Nyssa. Neither attribute was something she wanted to be, yet here she was.

  
When she opened the door, Amaya and Zari were sitting in the living room, watching a movie and eating popcorn. "Hi Lanci, where have you been?" Amaya smiled at her. "With Ava!" Zari snorted, "Look at the hickeys all over her neck!" Sara blushed, her head bowed, tears finally starting to fall.

Amaya saw Sara deflate, shrink into herself with her head bowed. "Zari!" she hissed. Zari looked at her perplexed before taking another look at Sara, the smile on her face turning into a frown. Amaya pushed Zari's legs off her lap and rushed to Sara, enveloping the other girl in a tight hug.

  
"What happened?" "Ava," Sara sobbed, "Fucking Ava happened!" Zari growled, "I am going to kill her this time, I really am!" Before Amaya or Sara had a chance to explain further, Zari had grabbed her car keys and slipped into her shoes.

"ZARI WAIT...!" Amaya shouted but it was too late, the door closed with a thud. Amaya sighed deeply, before turning back to Sara. "Come on Lanci, have a shower, get comfy and I will order a pizza for us ok?"

"I love her," Sara muttered so quietly that Amaya barely heard her. "You do?" Amaya said, gently caressing Sra's cheek.

Sara nodded, sighing deeply. "I do, and I hate it. Why, Maya, why freaking Ava Sharp of all people?" "Cause you two have that special something together, everyone can feel it when you two are in a room together."

"She is breaking me, Maya. I am a useless mess around her. I can not resist her, it's like she holds the key to my heart and soul and no matter how much I want to protect myself, she just looks at me or touches me, and I am hers." Amaya listened, concern on her face. "Have a shower, Sara, let's talk when you're done!" Sara nodded and did as she was told.

Zari knocked on Ava's door, but nobody answered her. "Ava!" she shouted, knocking louder. "AVA FUCKING SHARP, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANCE, OR I SWEAR TO GOD THIS FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" she shouted angrily.

Zari heard a rustling noise when the door swung open, and Ava looked at her. Zari was ready to let her hear it but realised that Ava looked just as broken and defeated as Sara and Zaris anger disappeared. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," Ava said simply, turning away from the door, sitting down on her couch. Zari sat close to Ava, taking her hand. "What happened Aves?" "I took something beautiful and ruined it," Ava said sadly, sounding hollow. Zari squeezed her hand, gently tugging a strand of hair behind Ava's ear. "Talk to me?" Ava shook her head, "I am so tired Zari!" "Tell you what, have a shower, I get food and beer and then we talk?" Ava nodded.

  
Sara poured her heart out to Amaya who listened with a soft smile on her lips. "You really have it bad, hm?" Sara nodded, sobbing again. "Why...why...why can't she like me? Why can't she let me be close to her?" "Everyone has a story, Sara. And you said it yourself, she seems very, very scared to let anyone in. Did you ask her?"

Sara blushed and shook her head. "I screamed at her, I said she is a looser, scared shitless of emotions and stuff." "Oh dear...!" Amays sighted. "I am a bad person Maya." "No you are not Sara, you tried to defend yourself!" "I was selfish, I should have asked her what's wrong.. and I did not even bother to speak to Nyssa... I am messing everything up right now." "Nyssa is another story, that needs to be addressed. She really doesn't deserve this at all. Would you feel up to talking to her now to start working through things?" Sara huffed but nodded. "Gotta start doing the right thing at one point, right?"

  
Zari and Ava had quite a few beers, half-eaten pizzas on their laps. Ava had told Zari everything that had happened, the other woman nodding gravely. "I mean Zari, your my best friend and yet you're on her side! There is no denying that I am a horrible person."

"Na, your good Aves. But I don't get your relationship issue. Why can't you just let her get close to you?" "I don't want to love and be loved." "But why Aves, you are a wonderful human being. You deserve to be loved."

"Zari I...."

"Talk to me Ava, you can not go through life like this!"

Ava was quiet for a bit, tears streaming down her face. "My parents, I told you about them?"

"Sure, successful CEO and a world renown doctor for a mother? What about them?"

"I lied," Ava said simply, blushing. Zari was stunned but did not dare say a word, only squeezing Ava's hand reassuringly.

"My parents were normal people, teacher and plumber, nothing special. My father was also an alcoholic, he was like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde." Ava sobbed quietly, trying to take deep breaths.

"He was the perfect father when sober, he was funny, smart, caring, charming. My mother loved him so much..but...but when he was drunk, he...well...he..."

"Its ok Aves, take your time!" Zari said, Tears streaming down her face now. Her heart was aching for her friend.

"He became violent, beating my mum and me. One night he pulled a loaded gun on us, threatening to kill us. I don't remember how long the standoff lasted, all I know is that I clung to my mum, trying to protect her."

"Oh, Ava...!" Zari was shocked. "She still loved him, Zari. She never even thought of leaving him. He abused her so badly, and she stayed because she fucking LOVED him!"

"I don't think this was real love?" Zari said gently.

"He told us how much he loved us, I loved him too Zari. I loved him so much, her was my hero -he was my god damn father afterall."

"Ava you were a kid, you did not know better!"

"He...he...when I was older, he became strange. He told me constantly how much he loved me, how I was his girl, he gave me presents, nice clothing and I FUCKING LOVED IT ZARI... then, one night he was drunk.. and...and..." Ava broke down in tears falling into Zaris arms, burying her head in her neck. Sobs were racking her body.

"Shhhh Ava, shhhh it's ok. You are safe, I have you. Shhhhh...!" Zari whispered into Ava's ear, terrible dread settling in her stomach. "Did he...did he abuse you?" "Ava only nodded, her hands now clawing at Zaris shirt.

"Oh my god Aves, I am so sorry. I truly am..." Zari said, not sure what to say. "Three years, Zari... and I still LOVED him when he was sober, that's what love does Zari!"

Zari shook her head helplessly at this. Ava pulled back from Zari, her hands frantically wiping at her eyes. "I moved out as soon as I could, I tried my best to leave them behind. I...I... tried relationships, but I am too damaged I think. They never lasted and the one that did... I...well...I..."

Ava started to sob again, panting heavily. "It's ok Ava. It's ok, I am here!"

"I became like my mother Zari, I...I...I...my girlfriend. When we had fights, and I had better arguments, she resorted to violence. I was like my mother Zari, I still loved her so badly. I stayed for three years because I LOVED her for Christ's sake!"

Zari swallowed hard, gently stroking Ava's heaving back. "That's what love means for me Zari when they say love hurts - it fucking does, for me, love has always been pain and suffering. I don't know if I could ever really love Zari, what if...what...I...Sara deserves so much better. What am I but a broken liar, a pretender? I am a loser, she is right."

Zari held Ava at arm's length and stared at her. "Look at me Ava Sharp! YOU are not a loser. You are the kindest, most caring, intelligent, incredible woman I have EVER met. You are a survivor, you are a wonderful human being, and NOBODY can take that away from you!"

Ava sobbed again, cuddling up to Zari who cradled her tightly into her arms, gently stroking her hair. After a while, Ava's breath calmed, she was breathing deeper and was soon fast asleep in Zaris arms. Zari kissed her head, gently removing herself from the exhausted woman, placing her gently on the couch pillows.

Zari felt so sorry for Ava and so guilty for being so harsh in her judgements. Zari took her phone and called Amaya. "Thank god! Where have you been?" Amaya said worriedly. "It's been tough, Maya, Ava she.. well... I can't talk about it really. How is Sara?"

"Sleeping, finally. She is devastated. She loves her so much Zari, she is truly heartbroken."

"Same here, Ava needs her."

"What do we do?" Amaya whispered.

"Is there any way that you could convince Sara to come with you now? I don't want to leave Ava alone, but I think it would be good when she wakes up and Sara is here?"

"I don't know Zar, what if she pushes her away again? I do not think Sara can take any more rejection from Ava."

"I can't promise that it won't happen again, and I am not the one who can tell Ava's story, but maybe I can give her a glimpse into what Ava has been through, just to give them a chance?"

"You really think this is a good idea?"

"I do, Maya. I think it is!"

Amaya was silent for a few seconds. "Ok, I get the Lance ready!"

"Thank you Maya.. and.. I love you!"

"Oh...," Zari could hear Amaya's breath hitch. "I love you to Zari!" she said gently.

Sara looked a bit better now, she was still swollen from the fight, but the desperation from before had left. "Where are we going?"

"Please trust Zari and me, Sara," Amaya said begged.

Sara groaned. "This is about Ava...?" "Well..." "MAYA" "Ok, Ok, Zari thinks its a good idea for you to be with her when she wakes up, I don't know anything other then what she told Zari was pretty messed up shit."

"Oh," Sara said quietly, guilt resurfacing because she had called her looser.

  
"Give her one final chance?"

"Ok," Sara said quietly, trying to get a grip on herself.

  
When Zari let them in, Ava was still fast asleep on the couch. Sara noticed immediately how exhausted and worn she looked. Her heart fluttered, and she wanted nothing more than to hold her, kiss her and make her feel better. "Let's go in the kitchen, I don't want to wake her."

  
Zari gave them a very brief summary, mentioning only that Ava suffered a horrible, abusive childhood and domestic violence, not going deeper wanting to provide Ava with the chance to tell her story to Sara herself.

Sara gasped in horror, and everything made sense now. Ava's need to be in charge, to be in control, her panic and fear to be open, vulnerable, to let someone get close to her other then her friends. Fresh tears welled up, this time for Ava's sake.

"I know she wasn't fair to you Sara, and you know that I love you just as much as her... she needs you, Sara. I know she has strong feelings for you, please help her find her way to you." Sara looked at Zari, her heartfelt message ringing in her ear.

"I' do anything for her anyway, even it means suffering for me." Sara murmured quietly.

  
Amaya and Zari decided to leave after a while, not wanting Ava to wake up to a crowded place and also give Sara some space with her. When they had left, Sara quietly watched Ava sleep, not sure what to do at first.

Finally, she carefully set next to Ava, manoeuvring around until Ava's head rested on a pillow in her lap. As if by instinct Avas hand cradled Sara's leg, and she sighed deeply. Sara began to tenderly stroke her hair, enjoying the softness of it. With every stroke, Sara relaxed more, tension leaving her body. She knew she loved Ava, and she would fight for her. She was Sara Lance, after all, she always got her woman.

  
After an hour Ava woke up, feeling drained, but oddly comforted, realising the tender hand stroking her head. Zari must have stayed with her; she thought thankfully and inhaled deeply. Her eyes snapped open, this wasn't Zaris smell... this was...this was Sara's scent! Ava did not dare to move.

"Hey, Ava," Sara said softly, gently running a finger over her cheek. Ava closed her eyes at her touch, shuddering.

"You came back to me!" Ava whispered.

"I love you, Ava," Sara said simply. "I will always come back to you if you'll have me."

 


	19. Chapter 19

 Ava gulped hard, unable to move. Sara kept stroking Ava's face, sensing that the other woman was close to breaking point.

"I think we should talk?" Sara whispered.

Ava agreed, not daring to open her eyes or move.

"Shall I make us some coffee?" Ava nodded again, not letting go of Sara, her hand involuntarily clutching Sara's thigh harder.

Sara smiled at this, taking Ava's hand, squeezing it gently. "Come on Ava, I promise I won't bite you, and I will not leave unless you ask me nicely."

Ava sobbed, she felt exhausted, broken, tired, desperate and unbelievably alone. Sara was heartbroken at the sound of Ava's sobs. It was clear to her that Ava was stuck, overwhelmed, her body and brain unable to function in sync.

"Ava, look at me," Sara whispered. Ava did not move; eyes squeezed shut.

"Ava please..." When Ava still did not move, Sara lifted her head from her lap and moved from the couch to kneel next to it on the floor. Ava was rigid, her hands balled into tight fists, now drawn into her chest. She was lying on her side. Sara lowered herself, so her face was level with Avas, unsure what to do, she started to plant kisses on the parts of Ava's face not pressed into the couch, her right hand gently tugging at one of Ava's fists until she was able to pry it open, tenderly holding it.

"Ava, don't be scared. I am here. I won't leave. I am sorry for what I said, all of it. I love you Ava, and I don't care how long it will take until you can accept this, I'll be there along the way!"

She kept softly kissing Ava's face, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, until Ava started purring quietly after a while, her face relaxing, her hands softening. Finally, Ava turned on her back, taking a deep breath. Sara never stopped kissing her but was now able to place kisses around Ava's beautiful mouth until she felt Ava trying to capture her lips in a kiss.

Eventually, Ava's hand moved up into Sara's neck, her fingers gently pulling Sara down, capturing her into a sensual kiss. Sara couldn't help but moan, her hand cupping Ava's face. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity and when they stopped both women were flushed.

Ava finally looked at Sara, sinking into Sara, the blossoming love for Ava on full display in her blue eyes.

"Hey," Sara said tenderly. "Hey," Ava said, blushing slightly.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please," Ava said.

Sara gave Ava another delicate kiss but pulled away before Ava was able to deepen it. Ava used the time to freshen up in the bathroom, washing her face trying to erase the signs of her near nervous breakdown. She looked worn, older somehow. Ava sighed, she was scared of what would come next, but maybe there was a chance for her, an opportunity for her... and Sara?

  
When Ava came back into her living room, Sara was sitting on the couch, cross-legged and propped up against some pillows, a hot cappuccino in her hand. Ava sat next to her, not near enough to touch but close enough to reach for her quickly. She took the offered mug thankfully, wrapping her hands around it, sipping it and savouring the taste on her tongue. She did not look at Sara, fixing her eyes to the ground.

  
Sara had noticed how Ava had placed herself on the couch; it was apparent Ava wanted to be close to Sara, but she did not want to intrude too much. Sara reached out and entangled her fingers with Ava's free hand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I should ask you! I was an ass to you."

"Yeah, you were." Sara chuckled, making Ava look up surprised.

"I am not mad at you Ava, well not anymore. I want to understand you! I want to understand what you need from me, borders anything. I...I want you, Ava, I want this to work somehow," Sara was blushing and averting her eyes.

Ava took another sip from her coffee to gain some extra seconds. "I am an independent woman, Sara. I know what I am worth and I am proud of that! I worked extremely hard to achieve what I did. My confidence isn't some facade, its real. My friends love me, and I am trustworthy and loyal and would consider myself a very decent human being."  
  
Sara looked at Ava, "You forgot to mention that you are an exceptionally gifted lover."

Ava couldn't help but snicker. "Yes, true, I am also quite proud of that."

"Where is the catch then, Ava?"

"The catch, Sara, is that I swore to myself never to love again and never wanted to be loved again - in a romantic way that is."

Sara acknowledged Ava, "That's why you panicked?"

"Yes."

  
"Can I.. I mean.. would you be able... I want to understand?" Sara suggested hesitantly. Ava sighed sincerely.

"It's not pretty." "

I figured," Sara said, smiling sadly, squeezing Ava's hand reassuringly. Ava looked at her now empty cup, not finding the strength to start talking, feeling uncomfortable under Sara's gaze.

Sara sensed Ava's uneasiness, making a decision. "Ava, would you mind changing our seating arrangements?"

"Huh?" Ava said, peering into Sara's eyes.

"Well, I kinda got the feeling that this arrangement doesn't make you very comfortable? So I figured we could rearrange how we sit, so I...well I can stay close to you, but you don't have to... well... I mean.. I thought that it be easier for you to talk to me...?"

Sara trailed off, timid now. Ava looked at her in a mixture of concern, weariness and gratitude. "How do you wanna sit?"

"If you prob yourself against the side, maybe I could sit between your legs and use you as a pillow... that way you won't have to face me, but I can still touch you... if... if that is ok for you?" Ava gave her a weak smile. "Sounds good to me."

  
When Sara settled between Avas' legs, she carefully leaned back into Ava's chest, her head resting on Ava's shoulder. She was startled when Ava's arms came up and pulled her closer, Ava's hands now resting on her stomach, covering Sara's hands, intertwining their fingers. Sara purred at the unexpected closeness, closing her eyes briefly, inhaling deeply. Ava couldn't stop herself from placing a soft kiss on Sara's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered into Sara's ear, who couldn't stop herself from moaning at the hot air hitting her ear.

"Careful now, Ms Lance... we might get distracted." Ava chuckled, nibbling Sara's earlobe. Sara whimpered again, pushing back at Ava, eyes fluttering shut.

"Ms Lance..." Sara could feel Ava cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, Ava." Sara gasped, blushing.

"You re so hot," Ava said just before sighing deeply again.

  
Ava told her story, she was calmer now then before with Zari, at times she almost sounded unconnected as if she wasn't the person she was talking about. Sara could tell however that Ava was emotionally straining, as she was pulled tighter and tighter against the talking woman, her hands clutchings Sara as if she was drowning.

When all was said, Sara felt silent tears wetting her cheek. She did not move, did not speak allowing Ava a few minutes to calm down. Soft lips were suddenly kissing Sara along her jawline, Ava's hands letting go of Sara's, tentatively starting to move over Sara's body - almost as if asking for permission to touch her.

Sara was surprised, but her body started to melt into Ava's touch immediately, her breath quickening, her back arching into Ava's touch. "Can I kiss you?" Sara whispered. Ava nodded behind her adjusting in a way that Sara moved to lay on the sofa. Ava perched over her, their legs entangled.

Avas' thigh was a wonderfully teasing weight between Sara's legs, and she moaned, moving her hips to catch more of it. Ava smiled at her, propped up on her arms, her face hovering over Sara's, eyes locking. Ava looked striking, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy, yet clearer then Sara had ever seen her, and she let herself float deeper into the other woman.

Ava searched Sara's eyes, but all she found was love, understanding, patience and the absence of pity. Ava was hopeful. She could deal with many things but not pitty. Ava lowered her lips to Sara's allowing herself to be slow, deliberate with her kisses, testing the waters.

  
Ava's kisses were different somehow, Sara could still detect the ferocious, animalistic energy behind them but they felt - artificial? This wasn't Ava kissing her. This was someone testing the waters for changes in currents - Sara did not like this at all. Maybe Ava felt exposed, too vulnerable, ashamed even? Did she think Sara would regard her as less now, that she thought her a loser, a failure? Was she waiting for the inevitable rejection from Sara?   
She took Ava's face in her hands, gently pushing her away, stopping the kisses. She saw hurt flash over Ava's face, steel curtains clouding her eyes, her brow furrowing.

"You want me to stop?" Ava asked, harsher than intended, unable to focus on Sara's eyes.

  
There it was! Ava thought, she knew that once Sara understood what she had been telling her, she wouldn't want her anymore. She would consider her to broken, too weak... too much of a failure to continue whatever this was with Ava. Sara had always let Ava have her way with her, melting into her, trusting her, giving her the lead - now she had stopped her kissing her, pushed her away. Ava knew what would follow. It was inevitable, Sara would...

"Fuck me, Ava! I need to feel you... please!" Sara whispered, her eyes open, vulnerable, desire burning in them."

"What?" Ava said, so sure about the coming rejection that she couldn't process Sara's words for a few seconds. What did Sara say? Ava was still processing what she thought she had heard when Sara pulled her in for a searing kiss, assaulting Ava's mouth as if her life depended on it.

  
Sara chuckled at Ava's confused look, knowing that her hunch had been correct. Ava had thought Sara would reject her. Sara's thumbs gently caressed Ava's cheeks, before pulling her in for a hungry kiss, aggressively attacking Ava's mouth before pushing her away again.

  
"Ms Sharp, I really REALLY need you to fuck me to hell and back!"

  
"Ms Lance, for once I shall be happy to say: your wish is my command!" Ava said, her voice raw with desire, her eyes burning with lust.

Sara moaned when Ava increased the pressure of her thigh on Sara, making her buck her hips trying to improve the friction.

"Ms Lance... I think we had established basic rules? You move when I allow it, you come when I think you should..!" Ava's voice was cold, steely, commanding and sent shivers down Sara's body, her core flaming up.

Ava kissed her roughly, her hands groping, clawing pulling Sara's cloth off before moving towards Sara's breasts squeezing, stroking, tweaking making Sara whimper loudly.

"I...awwww...I...neeawww...need you naked, Ava, please...your skin!" Sara moaned.

Ava paused and pulled Sara into a standing position, immediately taking of Sara's underwear, noticing the wetness on her panties. Ava quickly undressed, before sitting down on the sofa, demanding Sara to straddle her waist. Ava pulled Sara back into a hungry kiss before using the position to devour her breasts, teasing her nipples with her tongue, placing kisses and bites all over her torso, her hands kneading her firm ass and thighs, stroking them, running her thumps as close to her clit as possible without brushing it.

Sara was in heaven. Her body was burning, she pressed against Ava, wanting to feel her skin, wishing to eradicate any space left between them. Finally, Ava pushed her hand between herself and Sara, her fingers running through Sara's slit, brushing over her clit making Sara groan and buck her hips.

"Fuck me Ava, please fuck me..!" Sara whined. Ava teased her a few more times, before inserting two fingers roughly, curling inside her, massaging the rough spot inside her. Sara moaned loudly with every thrust, whispering Ava's name, biting her lip, her hands buried in Ava's hair, pulling her roughly into a searing kiss.

Ava moaned in Sara's mouth. There was just something about Sara that drove every nerve in her body to the brink of explosion. When Sara came, she pressed against Ava, her hips spasmed and her juices gushed over Ava's hand and thighs. Sara nearly screamed Ava's name, head thrown back, the muscles and tendons in her neck bulging under her skin. She looked beautiful, like a wild animal Ava thought.

When Sara came down from her high, the hands in Ava's hair became soft, stroking Ava, caressing her face while Ava plastered Sara's still shivering body with sweet kisses. Sara bent down, capturing Ava's lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

"I love you, Ava. And I was wrong - you are no loser. You are what I always saw in you - a real-life superhero. You are strong, a survivor, and I am falling for you." Sara said, planting the softest of kisses all over Ava's face and neck between her words.

Ava took Sara's face between her hands, allowing herself to connect with Sara's eyes, those beautiful, wonderful blue oceans so full of feelings. She couldn't say what she felt, but Sara had touched her deeply again, and she hoped Sara would see this in her eyes.

"I..." Ava started, but Sara put the finger on her lips.

"Shhhh Ava...no talking yet. Let me show you what love should feel like..."

With one swift motion, a testament to Sara's strength, she had moved them, fixing Ava underneath her. Ava stiffened, but Sara drew her into a tender kiss easing Ava into unknown territory until she felt her relax.

"Can you trust me?" Sara asked quietly, searching Avas eyes. Ava only nodded.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to a close here, having my other story waiting for me. I think this will be a max of one/two more chapters and a bit more smut for grown-ups ;)

Sara knew she was walking a fine line with Ava. Sara was dying to fuck the other woman, to finally taste her, please her and make Ava say Sara's name in extasy.

Ava favoured dominating, fucking her woman hard and rough. With Ava's history, however, Sara wasn't sure how far she could take it if roles were reversed. Sara pondered for a few seconds longer before dismissing any thought about tactics. She was Sara Lance, and yes, Ava was a very talented lover, but Sara was proud of her abilities to read her objects of desire while fucking them and she was never wrong doing it.

Sara would play Ava like a fiddle, just going with the invisible flow of making love to her, testing, teasing, trying. Sara trusted her senses to be able to read Ava, the connection to the other woman being so unique and so strong that she really couldn't go wrong.

Even if Ava wouldn't be ready for the full go today, at least Sara would be able to give something back to her, show her how much she loved Ava and that she was save with Sara.

"Hey," Ava whispered, caressing Sara's cheek with her hand. "Where have you gone?"

"Huh?" Sara said quietly, refocusing on Ava. "I am right here with you. Can I kiss you!"

Ava nodded, pulling Sara's face towards her. The kiss lasted longer than any they had shared before, it was an intricate dance for dominance, as Ava couldn't let go of her instinct to be in charge, although she noticed that Sara wasn't succumbing this time.

Slowly, the dance became more heated, both women moaning, heart rate spiking. Sara's hands instinctively started to run softly over Ava's body, tracing her skin with the softest of touch, thrusting her hips barely noticeable in a steady rhythm, increasing and decreasing the pressure of her thigh on Ava's mound.

Ava was so caught up in the kiss that she had no time to register Sara's hand dancing across her upper body until she was covered in goosebumps. Her hips had fallen into Sara's rhythm, moving to meet the other woman's thigh.

When the kiss finally broke, Ava was panting hard.

Ava felt like she was filled with warmth and enormous lust, aching for Sara's touch now, because it felt so right to her. Ava wanted, no needed more of her.

Sara locked her eyes with Ava but did not find anything other than arousal looking back at her. Sara moved to kiss along Ava's jawline, her neck, gently biting the soft skin over her collarbone before kissing down between Ava's breast, and below them.

Sara lightly grazed the tender skin over Avas' ribs with her teeth, licking her softly, kissing the tender flesh under Ava's perfect breast. Sara's hand never stop its dance but had moved to Ava's thighs.

Ava was trembling now, her own hands buried in Sara's hair, pushing and pulling. Sara moaned, her kisses becoming bolder, her teeth more determined now. Ava whimpered, guiding Sara's face to her nipples, whispering Sara's name when her tongue and lips closed around Ava's nipples, teasing, pulling, loving them.

Sara had slowly increased the force of her hips, herself wet now, noticing how slick her thigh was from Ava's dripping folds. Ava's eyes fluttered shut. Sara stopped for a moment and stared at her.  Ava was exquisite, her body a picture of pure perfection, her face flushed and sweaty.

Sara kissed Ava harder now, letting her passion run free. Ava hesitated for a mini-second before answering the kiss hungrily, moaning louder now, one hand buried into Sara's hair, the other pressing Sara's hips further into her core.

Sara used the moment to slid a hand between them, running her fingers up and down Ava's folds, amazed by her wetness, groaning loudly.

"Oh god, Ava..!" Sara moaned, diving back for another kiss.

Ava was bucking hard now, her breath ragged, sweat forming over her body. Sara passionately kissed her way down again to Ava's breast, Sara's hands playing with her clit while her tongue was trailing over Ava's abs, gently parting Ava's legs to gain better access.

Ava whimpered Sara's name when the other woman started to gently suck and nibble at her outer labia, running her tongue over them, not touching more sensitive areas yet. Ava smelled and tasted amazing, Sara was salivating, trying to keep herself from just plunging her face into Avas folds.

Ava was shivering, Sara felt so good, so right and her heart felt like it would burst with happiness any second now. Her core was aching badly when Sara started to suck and nibble her outer labia gently. Ava thought she would be losing her mind.

"Sara...oh my god...Sara... I need you...I can't take this...!" Sara stopped and looked at her, her eyes hungry now.

"Tell me what you need Aves!"

"Make me come, Sara!"

"Hmmm," Sara growled, finally running her tongue through Avas slid, giving her clit a hard flick at the end making Ava buck hard, her hand clawing into Sara's shoulder. Sara was attacking Ava's core now, her tongue building a steady rhythm over her clit.

Sara had her lips latched on tightly gently sucking Ava's clit while licking it, making it swell with the negative air pressure. Ava was nearly howling now, the tension building in her becoming unbearable. Sara used her free hand to press down on Ava's lower belly, trying to steady her flaring hips, also knowing that the added pressure would also increase the sensation for Ava.

Sara finally slid two fingers into Ava, immediately hitting the rough patch, moving in and out of Ava at a steady pace, being gentle and forceful at the same time. Ava's voice broke, she cried out Sara's name hoarsely, alternating with loud moans.

Sara increased the speed of her tongue on Ava's clit, sucking hard, finally driving Ava over the edge, curling her fingers against her rough patch. Ava became rigid for a second.

Sara could feel Ava pules around her fingers before her whole body started to tremble, her hips now bucking so hard that Sara had to use all her strength to keep her steady enough so she could hang on.

The orgasm was unlike anything Ava had EVER experienced; it was like a tsunami was rolling through her, destroying every wall she had ever build insider her, not leaving behind a trail of destruction but something clean, something fresh, something unspoiled.

Ava couldn't think straight, inside of her it was all feelings, her soul seemed to swell, her heart was racing. Ava's orgasm lasted for what felt an eternity, and when she finally came down, Ava felt a sudden, deeprooted calmness wash over her, followed by something so pure and shiny that she couldn't help but cry.

Sara was breathing fast, Ava coming so hard had been exhausting, exhilarating and liberating at the same time. Sara felt such tenderness towards the other woman that all Sara wanted to do was to embrace her, hold her.. and get fucked by her again. She was bursting with sexual tension. Sara's face was coated in Ava's juices, and she unconsciously tried to lick as much as she could from her face, before sucking her fingers dry watching Ava lying before her.

"Ava?" Sara asked tentatively, moving up her body gently caressing Ava's cheek.

"I can't speak... Ms Lance.. that was..."

Sara chuckled, kissing her softly, running her hand through Ava's hair. Ava let Sara kiss and stroke her for a few minutes, her mind still wandering in the newfound bliss inside her, recognising how her heart felt suddenly too big for her chest.

"Aves..." Sara winged after a few minutes.

Ava sighed, "Yes, Ms Lance?"

"I am hungry...!" Sara said quietly.

Ava snorted before starting to laugh out loud. "Hungry for what?"

Sara blushed, gently nudging Ava. "Cheeky! I could use some good old fashioned pizza, a beer and some more of your incredible skills afterwards?" Sara said, her voice dripping with innuendo, her kisses becoming less innocent.

Ava smiled, eyes still closed, obviously enjoying Sara being gentle with her.

"I could agree to that..."

Sara plastered a few more kisses on Ava's face before standing up, stretching.

"May I use the shower?"

"Of course, babe..." Ava said lazily, sounding half asleep. Sara broke out into a big grin at the endearment, her heart jumping in her chest. She knelt next to Ava's head, gently stroking her face, kissing her.

"You should sleep some more Aves."

"Hmhmmm..." Ava murmured. Sara chuckled, quickly bringing a blanket from the bedroom tugging Ava in.

When she got out of the shower, Ava was fast asleep, her face looking so peaceful and relaxed that Sara couldn't help but kiss her gently. She decided to let Ava rest for a bit before ordering food.

"Aves...," Sara said, kissing her tenderly, "... food!"

Ava opened her eyes, and she looked a little more rested. Ava gently cupped Saras hovering face and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Good.. you'll need your strength later." Sara hummed at that and Ava could feel her melt into her touch in an instance.

She chuckled, "Food first, Ms Lance...!"

Once Ava had treated herself to a quick shower and dressed in comfy cloth, the two women settled on her couch with their pizzas.

"I can't believe you ordered to extra large pizzas," Ava said smiling, looking at Sara with a tenderness that made her heart melt.

"I was hungry... like starving!" Sara pouted.

"You're insatiable!" Ava chuckled.

"I sure am, I do hope you can keep up, Ms Sharp."

"Playing with fire again, are we Ms Lance?" Ava growled playfully.

Sara looked at Ava, and all she wanted to do was kiss her and tell her how much she loved her. Ava saw the soft expression in Sara's face, her blue eyes sparkling with feelings for Ava. She swallowed hard, taking Sara's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you, Sara!" was all she said, Sara hearing the sincerity in her voice, smiling back at her warmly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> a bit more of an advanced sexual technique coming up, so be warned ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it then; it's done. I tested a few things, I learned many things on the way, and I hope you enjoyed the whole thing or at least the odd chapter here and there. Now it's time to get back to the other fic that needs some rewriting I feel. Thank you so much for all your feedback and positive vibes, very rewarding to write for you all.

Sara was done with her Pizza when Ava had just managed to eat half.

"Do you chew your food, Ms Lance?" Ava asked incredulously.

  
"No more than necessary!" Sara said earnestly.

"You're an animal!" Ava snorted.

"Charming, Aves, you are a real charmer...!" Sara watched Ava eat, savouring each bite before closing the box, not able to finish the whole thing.

Sara moved closer to Ava the second the pizza box was gone, her hands touching Ava's arm.

"How about dessert?" she asked quietly.

Ava just watched her for a second, before pulling her into a kiss. Sara couldn't help but press her body towards Ava, needing to feel her, be close to her. Just seeing Ava do mundane things like eating her pizza turned her on, her body feeling like being on call, the arousal was hidden but never really gone.

Sara's hand clasped around Ava's upper body, pulling her closer, humming into the kiss. Ava broke the connection and chuckled when Sara tried to follow her mouth, not willing to ease up.

"Ava, kiss me. Please..." she whispered, her hands desperately pulling at the other woman. "I need to feel you against me, I need your lips.." she breathed.

Ava's heart fluttered at the sight of her flushed face, the apparent lust in her eyes and the way her body seemed to be drawn to Ava's.

"You want me?" Ava whispered, hoarsely.

"More then you can imagine!" Sara breathed back, shivering with excitement. Ava moved on top of Sara, kissing her aggressively, leaving no doubt that she was in charge, and Sara melted into her willingly, her cunt already aching so severely that she was about to come. Ava did not waste any time on elaborate foreplay, Ava was needy for the other woman too, wanting to feel Sara come undone for her again and again. She was addicted to Sara Lance, and for the first time, the thought did not scare her.

  
Ava roughly pushed three fingers into Sara, biting her throat at the same time. Sara practically screamed with pleasure and surprise, and it only took a few hard thrusts to topple Sara over the edge, her cunt hungrily clenching around Ava's fingers like a wild animal.

Ava kissed her hungrily while pulling out of Sara. Sara moaned at the loss of contact, and Ava could see that she needed more from Ava.

"Kneel for me, Sara!" Ava ordered huskily, making Sara flush. Sara turned and did as Ava said, her hands clasping the pillow, her eyes closed in anticipation, a slight shiver running over her body. Ava gasped at the sight. Sara muscular body was on full display, her perfect bum stuck in the air, giving Ava the ideal view of her private parts.

Ava stroked Sara's cheek, softer than expected, her hands running up and down her back, accompanied by sweet kisses and nibbles. Ava saw goosebumps forming on Sara's skin, her face looking blissfull just from Ava's touch.

Ava looked at Sara for a second, she had never cared for tender touches, but seeing how much Sara seemed to need them, enjoy them made Ava feel proud and... happy? Sara Lance was Ava's for the taking, and Ava wanted to have it all. She wanted to have everything Sara could give her and more. To Ava's surprise, she herself also wanted to be everything Sara needed and wanted - her heart fluttered at the thought.

Sara felt Ava hesitate and opened her eyes, looking at her. "What is it, Aves?" Sara whispered.

"Nothing.. nothing really." Ava murmured, holding her gaze and letting her fingers trail down Sara's spine. Sara hummed at Ava's touch, her eyes fluttering shut. Ava couldn't contain a smile. Sara Lance was extraordinary in all regards and considering everything Sara had said and shown Ava. She seemed to give herself to Ava freely and fully.

Ava's smile widened, and she bent down to Sara's face planting a soft kiss on her head. "Aves...", Sara moaned, wriggling her butt. "I kinda...could you... I mean...!" Ava chuckled, her affection for the woman kneeling on the couch changing back into a burning desire.

"What do you need Ms Lance?"

"I need to feel you!" Sara breathed. With that, Ava suddenly ran her fingers through her folds, making Sara's hips buck involuntarily and eliciting a moan from her. Ava teased Sara's entry, coating her fingers, drawing out the moisture.

Ava kept kissing Sara's back, now also gently teasing her anus with her lips and tongue, her fingers flicking over her clit now and then. Sara was moaning loudly now, gasping and shaking uncontrollably.

"Ava... please... fuck me... please!" Sara whimpered, her voice husky and shaky.

Ava inserted two fingers, gently pulling them in and out, curling them to increase friction with Sara's G-Spot.

"More... Ava..." Sara moaned desperately.

"Easy, easy, Ms Lance.." Ava chuckled, adding a third finger before following it with a fourth stretching Saras tight cunt. Sara moaned hoarsely, the pain of the stretch mingling with the sensation of being filled. Ava turned and twisted her hand, knowing that each turn would hurt Sara just enough to spike her arousal even further.

"Oh God Ava, this feels so good," Sara mumbled, her hands clutching desperately at a pillow.

"Fuck me harder, oh god Ava..." Sara moaned out loud. Ava increased her speed, paying attention not to cause to much pain but realised that Sara probably wouldn't even object to it at this point. Ava pulled her fingers out, making Sara buck hard, groaning at the loss of contact.

"What... Ava...!" Sara whined when Ava started to rub her hand trough Sara folds, coating it slick with Sara's juices. Ava slowly inserted four fingers into Sara again, who immediately began to whimper Ava's name, her hips pushing back asking for more friction.

Ava licked her lips, before adding her thump to her four fingers, pushing deeper with every turn of her hand. When her knuckles pushed against Sara's entry, she felt the natural resistance of tissue and bone. Sara's eye flew open, and she gasped.

"What...oh good...Aves... it hurts...I...more...Aves...!" Sara mumbled incoherently, and Ava knew now that Sara could take it.

"You want me to stop?" Ava asked quietly.

"God, no... don't you dare..!" Sara groaned

Ava resumed stretching Sara before starting to ease her hand in over her knuckles, pulling her thump as close to her pinky finger as possible to decrease the width of her hand.

Finally, Ava managed to gently push past the resistance, letting her hand curl into a fist inside Sara, stopping all movements allowing Sara to adjust. Sara's eyes were squeezed shut, a single tear was running down her cheek, and her breath was fast but shallow.

"You good, Ms Lance?" Ava asked, still not moving her hand. Sara swallowed hard, the hand inside her feeling too big yet so good, so intimate, so connected to Ava. Sara nodded, hissing loudly when Ava started to move her fist with the tiniest of circles. Ava felt Sara's muscles clench around her tightly, to tight and she stopped moving again. Ava started to lick and tease Sara anus again, playing it, licking it softly and kissing it, drawing Sara back into her lust again, making her moan and finally feeling Sara's muscles around her fist relax a bit.

Sara's face relaxed, and she groaned. She felt so full, too full but she needed to feel more. Slowly, carefully Sara started to move her hips against Ava's fist, beginning to enjoy the feeling of being fuller then she had ever been, her hips moving faster now.

"Ava, help me... please...!" Sara groaned now, making Ava move her fist gently up and down inside her, giving it a soft turn here and there. The knuckles of Ava's fist were massaging Sara's inner walls like nothing ever had, the sensation so unreal and so foreign to her that Sara felt her mind go blank.

All Sara could focus on was to feel Ava inside her, like she was a part of Sara's body. Sara's moan got louder until her voice broke, barely able to whisper Ava's name in an endless staccato. Sara's eyes flew open, and Ava could tell that Sara was somewhere she had never been before.

With a few final, more forcefull push Ava drove Sara over the edge, making her shake and buck uncontrollably, collapsing onto the couch. Ava followed her, her fist still inside her, feeling Sara's pussy clamp down on it. Sara moaned, smiled but also sobbed, overcome with sensation and feelings she hadn't known till then.

Ava gave her a few minutes to get back to earth, gently stroking her back. When Sara stopped sobbing, her breathing easing out Ava knew it was time.

"Sara, I am going to pull out now." Sara only nodded, too tired to react. Ava gently moved her fist downward, uncurling it on the way out when Sara started to buck and whimper, another orgasm rolling right in, not as all-encompassing as the last but strong enough to make her moan out loud.

Ava waited for Sara to finish before pulling out, making Sara hiss with pain and wince at the sudden emptiness inside her at the same time. Ava was coated in Sara juices, and she couldn't help lick them, addicted to Sara's scent and taste. 

Ava moved to sit next to Sara, gently cradling the tired woman in her arms, planting kisses on her wet face, tenderly pushing a few strands of hair from Sara's sweaty face. Sara looked blissfully, eyes closed, the body still shivering from aftershocks.

"Such a good girl," Ava purred.

Sara opened her eyes, seeking Ava's.

"That was incredible. You are incredible." Sara whispered, her hand cupping Ava's face.

"I love you, Ava, I truly do...!" Sara murmured, closing her eyes again, drifting off to sleep from exhaustion.

Ava continued to stroke Sara's face, allowing the warmth that radiated from her heart to take over her body.

"I love you too, Sara Lance," Ava whispered.

Sara smiled, half asleep. "I am a keeper after all..." she teased, words slurry with sleepiness.

Ava chuckled, cradling Sara tighter into her arms. "That you are, Ms Lance. You are indeed!" 

When Sara awoke, she was covered in a blanket, a dull ache between her legs. Sara groaned she was exhausted.

"Ava?" she asked, but there was no answer. Sara sat up, hissing at the rawness between her legs. Ava was gone apparently, and Sara frowned before deciding to take a shower. Her folds were very tender, but the sheer memories of feeling so full with Ava made Sara moan to herself.

  
Sara dressed in a shot and shorts from Ava, settling on the couch to watch TV when the front door opened and Ava came in, carrying a few shopping bags.

"Hey!" Sara smiled at Ava getting up to meet her, feeling shy, almost like she was an intruder. Ava sensed Sara uncertainty, and she felt guilt rise in her heart.

"Hey, babe, I got us some proper food" Ava answered, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

Sara's face suddenly beamed at her, wincing as she walked closer to Ava.

"You hurting, Ms Lance?" Ava asked, a smirk on her face.

"You bet I am!" Sara snorted, before drawing Ava into a sensual kiss.

Ava cooked for the two of them, before settling on the couch with Sara who seemed to be still a bit unsure.

"Come here, Sara!" Ava said, inviting Sara to lean into her. Ava took Sara's face in her hands and fixed her with her gaze.

"I meant what I said, Sara. I love you. You are a keeper, and I plan to have you stick around for as long as you let me!"

Sara's eyes welled up with tears. "That's gonna be a long time then, Aves!" before kissing her tenderly.


End file.
